I Hate Everything About You
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-Former child actors Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton loathe each other. Read and find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my latest. I hope you enjoy! Warning: if you are not a fan of flashbacks then this isn't for you. Several chapters will take place in the past to illustrate how Dean and Cas ended up hating each other's guts. Also, there might be other characters they will be involved with for a while. My loyal readers know I am a sucker for a Destiel happy ending; just so you know. :)**

Twenty eight year old Dean Winchester opened his three bedroom LA apartment door at nine o'clock in the morning. He was greeted by his gargantuan twenty four year old brother, Sam, who barreled into him as soon as he set one foot inside. "Whoa! I just went to drop Adam off at school, Sammy. Miss me much?"

Sam kissed his brother hard on the lips. Dean shoved him roughly aside. "Sorry dude but I'm not into incest."

"Fuck you, jerk"

"Bite me, bitch!" Dean winced at what he had just yelled. "Never mind, in your current horny state you might bite me." He removed his battered brown aviator leather jacket which he had inherited from his dad after receiving his high school diploma and placed it on a coatrack.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, get a fucking life. I have the best news ever!" Sammy was swinging his long form from left to right.

"Spill it already, Samantha!" Dean headed to the small office he and Sam shared. Samuel was making a name for himself in the world of paranormal romance. He and his writing partner, Chuck Shurley, a fidgety/squirrelly looking alcoholic were the creators and sole authors of a successful series _Halos and_ _Blood_. To Dean's utter dismay the series was already on book three and had acquired a huge ass cult following in less than two years. Dean was damn proud of his baby brother. At least one of the Winchester siblings had a successful career.

Dean turned on his laptop and checked his e-mail. There was only one message reminding him to renew his subscription to _Busty Asian Beauties_. No news from his ballbuster agent, Ellen Harvelle. Sam entered the office and plopped himself on Adam's favorite orange bean chair. The thing deflated.

The eldest Winchester swiveled the desk chair around and gave his brother his undivided attention. "You're not going to believe this but HBO has acquired the rights to make _Halos and Blood_ into a series!"

"That's fucking awesome, Sammy! You and Chuck are going to be rich and invited to the Playboy Mansion in no time." Dean got on his feet and Sam did, as well. The two siblings embraced. Dean patted Sam's back. "I'm fucking proud of you, kid."

"I know, Dean." Sam released his 6'1 brother. Samuel was thrilled about the books being turned into a TV show but he hurt for his older brother. Dean's career never took off after his ten year stint on Disney's _Boy Robot_, where he played the protagonist's human best friend. After being over for a decade, the sitcom continued playing in syndication and had a small loyal following.

Dean clicked under favorites and then on "Just Jared", an entertainment website that featured the latest celebrity photographs. No pictures of him had appeared for almost six months. Dean pinched the bridge of his freckled nose and inhaled deeply. He will have to search for work as a mechanic soon if shit didn't pick up. Last acting gig he got was last year's Sci-Fi Channel's original _Pterodactyl Wars_. The movie was so bad it made _Battlefield Earth_ Oscar worthy. Well the name says it all.

The tawny haired man crossed his arms and glared at the laptop's screen. Sam knew that look better than anyone and the cause of it. He rolled his blue/green orbs and stood behind his brother. Of course several recent pictures of Castiel Milton adorned the screen. They were of Cas and his cousin/best friend, Gabriel Novak arriving at LAX yesterday evening after the former's annual trip to Port Au Prince, Haiti to give orphans Christmas gifts.

Castiel's infamous electric blue eyes were covered by Tom Ford aviators and stubble covered his lower face. He gave the peace sign in one of the pictures. Cas seemed bulkier. Sam winced inwardly knowing the reason why. Balthazar Roche, the British thespian, who portrayed Castiel's human brother in _Boy_ _Robot _was the executive producer of _Halos and Blood._ Zar as his friends and family called Roche stated that the only actor he pictured in the role of Remiel, the fallen angel was Castiel Milton. He was adamant for his childhood friend/co-worker to get one of the protagonist roles.

Dean closed the defenseless laptop harshly. "Can you believe this joker? He's such a phony baloney. You know the fucker gets all the money he donates to charity back in his taxes. Mother Fucker must get a nice tax return." Dean got up and pushed past Sam. "I need a beer."

"Dude, its nine thirty in the morning!"

"It's five o'clock somewhere right?" Dean popped the beer bottle open and guzzled half it down in one gulp.

"Dean, how come you never state the reason why you and Cas loathe each other so badly?" Sam sat on one of the kitchen island's stools.

"The guy is an evil dick. Isn't that reason enough?" Dean finished drinking the beer and tossed it in the trashcan.

"He's actually one of the sweetest guys I know." Sam rolled his eyes as he observed Dean open another Corona. He shook his shaggy head.

"I knew you were friends with the bug eyed bastard! You're a fucking traitor, Sammy!"

"Dean, cool it…ok. You know Cas and I remained friends after the show finished. Maybe if you told me what caused your mutual hatred I would have a better understanding of things." Sam held his hands up.

"You're such a drama queen. Maybe you should move in with Castiel and his flamboyant cousin."

"Dean, you don't mean it. Chill man and stop drinking. You have to pick Adam up at school in six hours; unless you want to get arrested with a DUI."

"Humph that wouldn't be such a bad idea and I would land on the news."

"I can't speak to you when you're like this." Sam left the kitchen and headed to the office. He had a phone conference scheduled at ten with Chuck, Zar and two HBO head honchos. Dean rubbed his hands across his face. He hated being a douche with Sammy but his brother's success struck a raw nerve.

Castiel drove his silver 2004 Jeep Wrangler down Wilshire Blvd. Gabriel and he were on their way to LA Fitness. Gabe had been working him hard getting his cousin in shape for the TV show. Gabriel was 100% convinced the role of the angel was Castiel's. He'd read the pilot script before his cousin and there were many shirtless scenes for that specific character.

When they descended the vehicle after Cas parked it, he rubbed his eyes after they landed on Gabriel's gym outfit. "Must you wear that?"

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. "You're jealous cuz you don't have the cojones to wear such brazen clothes."

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that. You resemble Richard Simmons."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Gabe adjusted his crotch. The black and purple flower patterned bicycle shorts that barely reached his knees were tight as hell. He donned a skin fitting lavender tank top that had the word sassy written in bright glitter. Purple leg warmers covered him from his ankles to his knobby knees.

The cousins entered the trendy gym and were greeted by the friendly receptionist, Vicky. "Hey our favorite Dudley Do Rights have returned! How was Haiti?"

"Ugh don't ask. I got a terrible case of dysentery. Good thing about the shattering ordeal was my losing ten pounds." Gabriel ran his hands over his arms.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he heard Gabe's usual theatrics. "Didn't I tell you not to eat certain things?"

"Yeah but those caramel pastries were to die for. I felt bad for the orphan, who was selling them so I bought half a dozen. He gave me the puppy eyes of doom. How was I to turn the treats down?"

"I'm glad you're doing better now. Amelia called in sick. Do you think you can teach her Aerobics/Pilates class this morning?" Vicky asked Gabriel, whose golden eyes lit up instantly.

"Hellz yeah, baby doll! I know exactly where to report to. Laterz Cassie!"

Castiel headed to one of the treadmills. He would use it for half an hour and then swim in the gym's Olympic pool. A gym member Cas knew walked by and winked at him. The woman was hot and always flirted with him. He nodded and smiled before reaching the vacated treadmill.

Gabriel tied his dark blond locks in a ponytail before entering the Pilates room. "Eat your heart out young and hot Steven Segal not the old/balding/flabby one."

He opened the door and bellowed to the group of twenty women. "Good morning bitches! You miss me?"

All of the women knew him and applauded his colorful entrance. Gabriel connected his IPOD to a laptop and "She's a Maniac" from _Flash Dance_ started playing. He stood in front of the class and started gyrating maniacally. His gym friends followed his frenzied moves.

Meanwhile, Cas finished his thirty minutes on the treadmill. He wiped the sweat from his face and neck, when his I Phone buzzed. The ID illustrated a call from Zar. Cas answered. "What's up gorgeous?"

"I have fantastic news, my delicious blueberry tart."

"OK don't leave me in suspense." Castiel wrung the small towel in his hands. _Oh God please let it be good news about the show. I want the role so badly!_

"Remember that little screen test I recorded of you acting out the scene in which you meet Magnus?"

"Yes?" Castiel was going to throttle Zar next time he saw the bastard.

"I showed it to the network execs and they instantly fell in love with you. I mean who wouldn't? You should thank Gabe for helping you so much with your exercise regime. The female executive couldn't shut her trap about your beautiful eyes and hot bod and how she can't wait to see you shirtless with the angel wings."

"So does this mean I got the job?" Castiel was close to jumping up and down in front of his fellow gym rats.

Balthazar chuckled. He loved getting a rise out of his dear friend. "Well you need to audition next week with Erick Skarsgard. The head honchos have narrowed it down to him to play Magnus, the master vampire."

Castiel smiled and thanked his guardian angel. Skarsgard was a former model, who entered the acting world three years ago and received critical praise for a Gulf War movie. Not only was the Swede talented but hot as fucking hell.

"If the two of you hit it off; the role is yours, Cassie."

"I won't let you down, Zar. I know it's all thanks to you that I'm close to getting the role. I love you, brother."

"Me, too, kiddo and I'll see you for brunch on Sunday."

"Looking forward to it…bye"

"Ciao"

Castiel was so excited he ran up to the chick which always flirted with him and kissed her hard on the lips. She took advantage and grabbed on tight to his buns of steel. He let her go and winked at the hot red head. Gabriel was teaching the Pilates portion of the class, when Cas barged in. Half of the women ceased their actions and ogled the dark haired man.

"Gabe, the role is in the bag!" Cas hugged his cousin and didn't care about the abysmal outfit the 5'6 man wore.

"Congrats, Cassie! Didn't I tell you, you were destined to play Remiel? I'm so proud of you, cuz." Gabriel kissed Cas on the cheek.

"After class I'm taking you to Barnes and Noble to celebrate with a non-fat pumpkin spice Frappuccino."

"The only reason you're going to the bookstore is to buy the new smut novel releases." Cas smirked at Gabe.

"You caught me but I'm still treating you to a Frappuccino." Gabe smacked Castiel's ass. The taller man winced before exiting the room. He still had time for two laps around the pool. Castiel felt as if he was walking on clouds.

The two cousins drank the delicious beverages in the small café in the bookstore. After they were done, Gabriel scurried over to the romance section. Castiel cringed seeing his cousin rummage the store wearing his headache inducing gym outfit. The short spitfire planned to shower as soon as they got home. Castiel showered at the gym since he hated the smell of chlorine on his body.

"Cassie, can you please get me Cherise Sinclair's _My Liege of Dark Haven_? It's in the top shelf." Gabe was standing on tiptoes and still couldn't reach the historical erotica book.

"You need to start reading true literature. How about I get you _the Hobbit_? You can read it before we see the movie."

Gabe pouted. "Eew to quote the late/great Whitney Houston…hell to the no and kiss my black ass! There is no Aragorn in that one."

The two of them had attracted the attention of two high schoolers, who were obviously skipping school. The teens were sitting on the floor reading a YA Japanese graphic novel. Castiel's eyes landed on a book cover adjacent to Gabriel's pick. He captured the book with his long elegant fingers. Castiel started cracking up. He still held the book in his hands. He couldn't stop laughing. Cas plopped his ass on the carpeted floor.

Gabe's eyes popped out. He was truly frightened. "Cassie bear you ok there? I'm close to having you baker acted."

Castiel wiped tears from his eyes and continued cackling. "This is the best day ever!"

The teens shushed him. Castiel turned towards them. "Fuck off!" He resumed laughing maniacally.

Gabe's curiosity was killing him. Miraculously, his crazed cousin released his frantic hold on the book. Gabriel retrieved it and gasped. "OMG…is this Dean?"

Castiel nodded and sobered up. "How the mighty have fallen!"

"I had no idea things were going rough for the poor guy. He's the new Fabio? I mean come on posing for historical romance novels is kind of a low blow."

Castiel yanked the book from Gabe's hands. "Serves him right for being an assbutt!" His electric blue orbs landed on the cheesy book cover again. Castiel cackled once more seeing a shirtless Dean with long flowing tresses wearing a kilt and an eye patch covered his left eye. A raven haired chick with boobs pressed up to her chin held Dean's sword…an actual sword as she knelt in front of him.

"Can you please fetch me my book now?!" Gabe crossed his arms and stomped his right foot on the carpet.

"Sure thing, Gabe. I'm even going to buy you _the Scotsman Who Ravished Me_." Cas chuckled on his way to the cashier.

Two days later, Sam and Dean had dinner together at Olive Garden. Adam was at his friend Andy's tenth birthday slumber party. Dean noticed his brother had been fidgety all evening long. The waiter appeared with their drinks and salads. "Spill it Samantha! Something is bugging the shit out of you…just fucking say it."

Sam stuffed his mouth with a huge forkful of the house salad. He took his time chewing. Dean glared at him. Once he swallowed all the lettuce, Sam finally spoke. "Zar and the HBO execs want you to read for the role of Zachiel."

"Isn't that the douche nuzzle, who was one of the angels, who fell with Lucifer and turned into a demon?" Sam nodded as he vacuumed the remainder of his salad. "No offense, Sammy but I don't know if this is for me. I'm really proud of you but your books are like paranormal chick lit."

"Dean, it would mean the world to me if you auditioned. It's the only main role not casted yet. Zar has a lot of pull since he's the money in this operation."

Dean thought about it. Shit this beat posing for trashy novels. "I'll audition but I don't want to get the role due to nepotism."

"Great! You will audition with the two actors, who are in the running for the two lead roles."

"Anyone I know?" Dean gulped down his drink.

Sam's forehead started perspiring profusely. "The execs want it to be a surprise. You'll meet them next Thursday. I'll hand you a copy of the pilot, when we return home."

Dean was ecstatic on the inside. He was close to having a role in a network show! He wouldn't have to do _Pterodactyl Wars_ II now. Dean did an internal Snoopy Dance. Maybe his rotten luck was about to finally change.

Thursday morning arrived and Castiel was a hot mess. Gabriel picked out his clothes for him: dark skinny jeans, a buttoned down navy blue shirt and grey tie with black boots. Gabe tamed his dark chocolate hair with gel. "You look good enough to eat, cuz. Let's go!" Gabriel grabbed a black fedora and placed it on his own head. This morning Gabriel donned black Capri leggings, matching ballerina flats and a long white t-shirt that said in bold black letters "War is Stupid".

The two of them were escorted to the main LA HBO executive conference room by a business attired receptionist. She opened the double doors and motioned for Cas and Gabe to enter. Two execs male and female, Zar, Sam, Chuck and Erick sat around the long mahogany table. Castiel swallowed hard. Today he would share a scene with the Swede to see if they had chemistry.

Zar introduced the cousins to the execs and Erick. Castiel embraced Sam and Chuck, whom he'd known forever. Zar smirked at Gabe. "Darling, the 80s called and want Boy George's clothes back." Gabe playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

Cas sat adjacent to the Swede and the two of them hit it off right off the bat. Erick even surprised Castiel by offering his services at his next charity function.

Thirty minutes later, the female executive, Barbara instructed the two actors to prepare for the scene. Castiel was a nervous wreck. He had to make out with a guy he'd known for only half an hour. To top it all off the two of them had to be shirtless.

Erick approached him and leaned down. The 6'4 blond towered over Castiel's 5'11 frame. He whispered in his ear, "Do you want to use tongue?"

Cas blushed. "Knock yourself out"

Someone was videotaping the audition. Erick noticed how nervous Castiel was. He removed the grey tie and unbuttoned the navy shirt. "Hey, I'm in this, too, man. Relax…it will soon be over."

Castiel nodded and pulled the Swede's grey V-neck over his head. His hands trailed languorously over the tall man's sculpted bronze torso. Gabriel retrieved a huge bag of Raisinettes from his messenger bag and opened it. He popped half a dozen in his mouth and handed the bag to the others present in the conference room.

"OK gentlemen, we want to see a kissing scene between the two of you," the female exec requested. All the men in the room gawked at her. She grinned. "Well we have to see if the characters will have romantic sparks."

Erick sat Castiel on the conference table. The shorter man encircled his legs around the Swede's hips. Erick leaned lower and trailed kisses down Castiel's jaw. The heels of Cas' boots sunk into Erick's denim clad ass. He wrapped his arms across the tall man's shoulders. Then the two of them went for it. Castiel's mouth landed on Erick's. He was putting everything into the kiss. Cas wanted the role so damn badly!

Gabriel swallowed the last Raisinette trying not to choke. Castiel and the Swedish hunk were really going for it. They made it look so fucking real. Was that Cassie's tongue going inside Erick's mouth? _Oy vey! I'm gonna have to replace my leggings pronto!_

The double doors to the conference were opened wide and Dean Winchester trotted inside like a proud peacock. His eyes landed on the two actors, who were in the middle of a make out audition scene. He scowled, when Castiel's eyes landed on him. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Dean strolled to the middle of the conference room and smirked. "Good morning lady, gentlemen, Gabriela, dude I don't know and Crapstiel." Castiel stood up and started putting his discarded shirt back on. His eyes shot daggers at Dean, who remained grinning at him. "Didn't you know Crapstiel? I'm auditioning for the role of Zachiel."

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to Firgodes7, Larkafree, Kohananinja, LeighAnnWallace, Snowin' You and Madclifton for reviewing chapter one. Each of you gets a replica of Gabriel's "War is Stupid" t-shirt. Also, thanks to the peeps, who subscribed to follow the story. :)**

As Castiel slid his tongue inside Erick's opened/moist mouth, all he could think about was that Barbara, the HBO executive had been a little too enthusiastic, when requesting for the two of them to kiss. Cas gave mental kudos to the former model because the man was a kick ass kisser. If he got the gig, Castiel will never complain of the choice for his leading man. Cas started to feel a tad lightheaded and needed to bring the make out session to an end. Luckily, he heard the doors open. Castiel opened his eyes and unwound his legs from around Erick's trim waist. The two of them shared shy smiles.

Cas turned his head to see, who the newcomer was. He was unable to breathe as he observed Dean the master of all dicks Winchester strut cockily across the conference room. Castiel loathed his former co-star's overconfidence with a passion! He couldn't contain his fury and yelled, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Dean ended up standing in the middle of the room. He gave the present company a toothy grin. "Good morning lady, gentlemen, Gabriela, dude I don't know and Crapstiel." Castiel bit the inside of his left cheek and fisted his hands. Oh how he longed to punch the cocky bastard on the jaw. Castiel swiftly got to his feet and started getting dressed. He glared malevolently at Dean, who had the gall to continue smirking at him.

"Didn't you know Crapstiel? I'm auditioning for the role of Zachiel." Dean performed a visual inventory of Castiel from head to toe. He winked at Cas.

Erick, who put his V-neck back on, offered his hand to Dean. "Hi, I'm Erick and hopefully I will get the role of Magnus." The Swede's eyes landed on Castiel for a second. He returned his gaze to Dean. "There is no need for name calling."

Dean chuckled as he finished shaking hands with Erick. "Me and Crapstiel go way back. Isn't that right, Castiel?"

"Yes, Losechester…we do. Congratulations on posing for _the Scotsman Who Ravished Me, _by the way. You must have been so proud wearing hair extensions and a skirt; the highlight of your career." Castiel offered an angelic smile. He plopped himself on a chair adjacent to Barbara. Cas even folded his hands together over his lap giving everyone present a choirboy image.

He stole a peek at Dean, whose nostrils were flaring as if Sam had thrown one of his infamous noxious farts after consuming Mexican food. Dean turned to Sam, Chuck and Zar. "You bastards have known for a while Crapstiel was going to be in this and kept it from me!" He narrowed his hazel eyes that were amber at the moment at Sam. "My own flesh and blood kept the truth from me. This is damn low, Sammy."

"I'm sorry, Dean but we all know you would've never agreed to audition if you knew Castiel was involved." Sam gave his big brother sad puppy eyes.

The two execs approached Dean and introduced themselves. Barbara and Ed led him to a corner, where the trio conversed for a while. Castiel continued glaring at the oldest Winchester. "I fucking hate the three of you. How could you do this to me? There are so many talented actors in this town, who can do a much better job portraying Zachiel than that asshole." Castiel was whispering but Dean was watching him. A huge frown adorned his handsome features.

"Listen up, mate. I will only say this once. We want the three of you as the leads. No Dean…no show. We're going to have the three of you act out the last scene of the pilot. Think of it as your final exam. The three of you pass with flying colors…we'll start production the Monday after New Year's." Zar explained to his old friend. He was not going to allow Dean and Castiel's mutual hatred to ruin the show before it began. "The two of you can be professionals on set. I don't care if you castrate each other in the outside world. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal"

"Good and don't fucking forget your salary will be nothing to sneeze at. So strap on a pair and stop acting like a fucking spoiled brat."

"I'm sorry, Zar." Cas felt terrible.

Barbara, Ed and Dean returned to the conference table. Barbara winked at Castiel and Erick. Ed handed the three actors their own script. "We want you to re-enact the last scene from the pilot. It's when Remiel and Magnus meet Zachiel for the first time."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Erick was already reading his lines. Dean smirked the entire time he memorized his lines. Cas dreaded to think what the tawny haired man planned on doing. Well if Winchester intended to improvise so would he. Thirty minutes passed and Ed instructed them to get ready.

Gabriel reached from across the table and patted Castiel's left hand. "Break a leg, cuz." Castiel smiled and got up.

Erick walked gingerly with his glacier eyes half closed while holding the side of his neck. His character, Magnus had just saved Remiel from two vampires, who wanted to drink him like a Capri Sun. The master vampire almost had a side of his neck ripped out. He falls on the ground trembling. His body will take time to heal itself due to the fact he hasn't fed on human blood for half a year. Remiel removes his own t-shirt to cover the flow of crimson blood.

Remiel and Magnus for some weird reason had a mutual magnetic attraction towards one another since they met. The dark haired man is terrified Magnus will die and it is his entire fault. Magnus closes his eyes. Remiel feels for his pulse and his eyes widen, when he doesn't feel a heartbeat. Castiel stiffens as he prepares himself for Dean's entrance into the scene.

An evil chuckle is heard coming from behind. Remiel quickly stands up on shaky legs. He narrows his eyes at a cocky man, whose vibrant eyes turn completely ebony. Remiel takes a few steps back and leans against a tree. The stranger approaches him until their bodies touch. Dean licks his lips and whispers in Castiel's ear, "This is how it's done. Take notes, Crapstiel." He takes his time sniffing Cas' neck. Dean licks Castiel's cheek. He feels gratification upon feeling Castiel's entire body shiver.

"Take your dirty hands away from me. I don't even know what the hell you are!" He turns his face away as Dean kisses the corner of his mouth.

Dean gently traces Cas' jaw with two knuckles. "That's not how you feel with that disgrace for a vampire over there. I could smell your arousal a mile away. You're gagging for the fanged wonder to fuck you." Dean gripped Cas' biceps hard.

"You're lying! Let me go so I can save him please."

"I will release you but under one condition." Dean cupped Cas' chin. "Look at me!"

Castiel's electric blue eyes clashed with Dean's amber orbs. "What?"

"One kiss…all I ask is one kiss from a fallen angel."

Remiel shakes his head. "You're fucking stoned or crazy!"

"After you save your lover, I will tell you the truth about who you really are."

"Hurry up and let's get this over with," Remiel says through grinding teeth.

Dean takes his time leaning his head down. He rubs his nose with Castiel's before his mouth lands on Cas'. Dean rubs his groin against Castiel's cock. Castiel tries kneeing Dean's family jewels but the taller man was a step ahead. Cas closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The trick worked because he baited Dean and got him exactly to do what he wanted. The Winchester didn't waste any time and slid his tongue inside Castiel's inviting mouth. All of a sudden, he winced in intense pain as the sneaky bug eyed bastard's teeth chomped down on his tongue.

Dean released Castiel, who resumed the scene. He scurried over to an unconscious Magnus. Remiel stood astounded as he witnessed the large wound on the fallen man's neck disappear. So the strange creature, who just mauled him, was telling the truth?

The spectators erupted in applause. Gabe even gave the trio a standing ovation. A bag of Skittles scattered on the floor. Castiel assisted Erick in standing up. "That was fucking amazing!" Zar bellowed. Sam and Chuck nodded in agreement.

A thunderous Dean walked to the conference table and yanked a Kleenex from the box. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. His tongue still hurt like crazy. His eyes shot daggers at Castiel. Barbara broke the tension. "That was the best audition I've ever witnessed. Gentlemen, thank you so much for coming. We'll get back to you within a week." Ed and Barbara shook hands with the actors, who vacated the office. Gabriel followed them.

"Gabe, hold on!" Zar yelled.

Gabriel turned around. "Are you going to make another joke about my ensemble?"

"Actually I want to offer you the catering job? I know you're a magician in the kitchen. What do you say? Are you in?"

"Yes, of course. I'd be honored! Thanks, Zar." Gabriel blushed.

"I'll call you tomorrow so we can draw out the contract."

A gorgeous brunette with a killer bod and almond shaped grey eyes waited for Erick outside the building. He introduced her as Lauren, his fiancée to Castiel and Gabriel. The wheels of Dean's beloved '67 Impala could be heard burning rubber on the corner. Castiel smirked.

"Cassie, let's celebrate and take a little trip to the Pleasure Chest." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"I still have to wait for the executives' decision. I think I blew it by biting a small chunk out of Dean's tongue. They probably think I'm a fucking liability now. It's just that fraker always manages to get a rise out of me!" Castiel's grip on the Jeep's steering wheel intensified. His knuckles were turning white.

"Cassie, can we talk about something else? I don't want to die with the car's hood wrapped around my pretty little neck. I want to see you on the TV screen acting in the _True Blood_ rip off. " Gabriel buckled his seatbelt tightly.

Cas turned on the radio and left the Howard Stern Show on. "You're right. I shouldn't waste my valuable time talking about that has been…ugh scratch that…never was!"

Gabe changed the topic. "What a shame Erick is engaged to that gorgeous Victoria Secret model cuz the two of you have sizzling chemistry." The short man pouted before popping a Sour Patch Kid inside his mouth.

"Do you want to have lunch before hitting the Pleasure Chest?" Cas inquired while they waited for a red light to turn green?"

"We can shop first and then eat at Cantina Grill." Gabriel stuffed the remnants of the small pack inside his mouth. Castiel winced.

"One day you're going to go into a diabetic coma."

"And you'll perform CPR on me and be my own Florence Nightingale." Gabriel batted his golden eyes at his cousin.

"Don't make me barf inside my car."

The two men entered the Pleasure Chest and were greeted by Hector. "Gabriel, I was beginning to think you jumped to another ship!" He gave Gabe two air kisses.

"You kidding…they will have to remove my corpse from this place. You guys will never get rid of me! Any new merchandise, Hector?" Hector nodded. "Lead the way, gorgeous!"

Castiel remained by the porn section. His eyes wandered to where Hector led his cousin and he rolled them. The tall bronzed man was showing Gabe the latest penis pumps and extensions. Fortunately, he didn't need any help in that department.

An hour later the cousins exited the sex shop with Gabe carrying two large bags. Castiel purchased a porno for the hell of it. As they headed to Cantina Grill, Gabe removed a small box from one of his bags. "Here, Cassie…this is for you. I can't wait to see your reaction, when you open it!" Gabriel clapped his hands.

Castiel waited for a red light to open Gabe's present. He was afraid to see what was inside. Cas opened the lid and retrieved a Cyber skin Cyber Sex Buddy. He tossed it at Gabe's head. "Gross! Dude, I am not that desperate!"

"You're such a fucking prude! It's just a masturbation sleeve…jeez Castiel grow up! You need to start dating. When was the last time you got some?" Gabriel grabbed the gift and gently placed it inside the box.

Castiel hit the accelerator a little too hard. They sped up on the left lane. "I dated Meg for three months earlier this year and we had sex regularly."

Gabe gagged. "Whatever…you need to settle down. I'm going to make sure you find the love of your life soon."

"I'm a big boy and can find the right one on my own. Speaking of hooking up…are you going to spill your heart out to lover boy?"

Gabriel actually blushed. Castiel did a double take. Gabriel Novak never blushed. He must really like this mystery man. "I'm going over to his place and surprise him."

"That's great, Gabe. Good for you, man. You can borrow the Jeep if you want."

"Nah, I'll take the train. I'll probably spend the night over at his crib."

Later that evening, Castiel was about to head over to a local Irish pub, when his cell rang. Barbara called to let him know the role of Remiel was officially his. The three of them had blown her and Ed over earlier that day. She was excited to start filming in January. Castiel thanked her and she told him her assistant would contact him later in the week to set up an appointment for the contract negotiation. Gabriel heard the entire conversation since Cas had Barbara on speaker. Gabe performed the Carlton Dance. He kissed Cas hard on the cheek and whispered congratulations in his ear. Castiel was ecstatic but at the same time was dreading working with Dean again.

Gabriel kissed his reflection in the mirror while he applied mascara on his long lashes. He moved on to his lips and lightly tapped lip gloss on them. Gabe placed his favorite black fedora over his head before exiting the apartment he shared with Castiel. Tonight he donned a silk leopard print long sleeved shirt with tight black skinny jeans and black boots. In one hand he held a bag of goodies from the sex shop and in the other a homemade Italian meal he'd personally made for him and his crush. Tonight he would finally tell his crush he was gaga over him.

An hour later, a nervous Gabriel calmed himself as he knocked on his crush's penthouse door. After waiting for two minutes, he heard his voice scream for whoever was at the door to hold their horses. Gabriel smiled. His heartbeat accelerated and for the first time since he was an adolescent, Gabriel Novak felt butterflies in his stomach.

The door was opened revealing a shirtless and barefoot Balthazar. The Brit donned tight faded blue jeans and nothing else. Gabe's eyes landed on Zar's chiseled chest. His smile lessened as he noticed two dark love bites adorning the man's upper torso.

"Gabe, what brings you here, darling?" Zar moved aside inviting his friend in.

Gabriel was about to open his mouth, when he received the shock of a lifetime. Sam Winchester, the fucking giraffe was descending the stairs pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Zar, is the pizza here?" He finally saw Gabriel. "Oh hey there, man. I thought you were the pizza man."

So the fucking Sasquatch was the one, who'd given Zar the hickeys. Gabriel was trying extremely hard not to cry in front of the two men. "What brings you here?" Sam inquired. Gabe wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the alerts and the following reviewers get Gabe's favorite fedora: Larkafree, Snowin' You, Star Kid Sherlock Slytherin, Loubee 1977, Madclifton and Leigh Ann Wallace. **

All Gabe truly wanted to do at that very heart wrenching moment was to open the Tupperware and smash the mushroom and spinach lasagna all over Sam Winchester's Cro-Magnon face. Then he'd pour the champagne over his 70s porn star long hair. That would be followed by him karate kicking the Big Foot on the stomach causing him to fall like a giant tree. This would make it easy for Gabe to yank him by his Farah Fawcett hair and wipe the wood floors with him. Afterwards Gabe pictures himself pulling out each hair strand from the young Winchester's head.

Zar waving his hand in front of Gabriel's face brought him out of his daydream. "Why are you paying me a visit, darling?"

Gabriel handed Samuel the heaviest bag which covered a plethora of sex toys and treats he'd purchased earlier that day. Sam winced as the air was knocked out of him. "This is a gift from Cassie. He wanted to show his appreciation for all you did in getting him hired." Gabe extended the small brown paper bag offering it to the Brit. "I prepared a spinach and mushroom lasagna, lobster salad and crème brulee in appreciation for the catering position."

"That's bloody sweet of you, Gabriel. I insist you must stay a while and join us for dinner."

Gabriel would hurl if he stayed a moment longer in the presence of the two men. He wanted to curl up in bed and die. Gabe bit his lower lip hard before speaking. "You know me…there's a club waiting for my fabulous presence tonight! Enjoy the meal, gentlemen."

He turned around and was about to open the door, when Sam stopped him. "Gabriel, please don't tell anyone you saw me here this evening. We're keeping things under wraps until the show hopefully takes off. I don't want people to think Zar is financing the show because of his relationship with me."

"Dean doesn't know either?"

Sam shook his head. Zar slid an arm around Sam's tapered waist. "He's being ridiculous. I don't give a fuck what people say. I'm sick of hanging out in my apartment. I want to show my modern day Achilles to everyone."

Sam chuckled and turned beet red. Gabriel wondered if it would be a terrible thing if he were to throw up deliberately over Sam's bare feet. He gave his two friends a fake smile and mimicked with his fingers that his lips were sealed. "Good evening, boys. Eat before the food gets cold."

"Thanks, Gabriel…for everything," Samuel stated.

On his way to his and Castiel's spacious flat, Gabriel sang:

Nobody loves me anymore,  
Nobody needs me anymore,  
As I look on down below,  
I see the couples come and go.

They make me think back to the time,  
When all my life was well and fine,  
And I gaze on down the street,  
See the young hearts come and meet.

From my window of my flat,  
You know I dream of my loving past.

But now there's nothing I can do,  
I just sit and wait for you,  
My next lover...

But being lonely ain't that bad,  
I can meet friends, have a laugh,  
I can do what I wanna do,  
With no commitments to be abused.

Then the penny starts to drop,  
You realize that you're on top,  
When your hair is feeling free,  
Lonely times won't bother me.

Well from my window of my flat,  
You know I dream of my loving past.

But now there's nothing I can do,  
I just sit and wait for you,  
My next lover...

From my window of my flat,  
You know I dream of my loving past.

But now there's nothing I can do,  
I just sit and wait for you,  
My next lover...

My next lover...  
My next lover...  
My next lover...  
Oh my next lover...

A big fat tear slid down Gabriel's cheek as he unlocked the front door. Castiel was watching _Breakfast at_ _Tiffany's_ his guilty pleasure since he was little on the 50" Sony LCD TV. He paused the film during the scene in which Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard are stealing Halloween masks from a Five & Dime. "Gabriel what happened? I thought you were going to stay at mystery man's place."

The only response he received was the harsh slamming of his cousin's bedroom door. Cas turned off the movie and fetched one of Gabe's favorite things. He rapped his knuckles twice against the closed door before opening it. Gabriel laid down in a fetal position in the middle of his queen size canopied bed. Castiel placed Lola, the sock monkey, who wore red lipstick, mauve pumps, a matching lace dress and pearls on Gabriel's hands. The whimpering man clutched tight to the doll.

"What happened?" Castiel ran his long fingers through his cousin's soft honey colored hair. "Gabe, please talk to me."

"It was the most embarrassing thing," Gabriel hiccupped, "His boyfriend was there with him. It was obvious what they were in the middle of when I got there." Gabe hiccupped again.

"Sweetheart, I'm so freaking sorry." Castiel lay down next to his cousin, who is the closest thing he has to a brother and turned him around to hug him properly. Gabriel blew his nose with the collar of Castiel's old Led Zeppelin shirt. Cas winced as his eyes landed on the long line of snot adorning one of his favorite t-shirts. "Sorry," Gabe whispered as he wrapped his hands around his cousin.

"It's his loss. You're quite the catch and there is someone else out there, who will be the love of your life. Just wait and see cuz." Castiel kissed the top of Gabriel's head. He sang "Moon River" to Gabe. After the song was over, Gabriel was already asleep. Castiel remained another ten minutes keeping vigil over his heart broken cousin.

The following morning, Castiel woke up to Gabriel bellowing at him. "Cassie, it's that time of the month! I need some Midol, chamomile tea overdosed in honey and a hot water bottle…the red and black plaid one! Don't bring the ugly plain yellow one!"

Castiel ran a hand over his unruly dark hair. He sighed and prayed for God to grant him serenity for the next couple of days. Cas pulled a black t-shirt over his head and yanked on a pair of faded grey sweat pants. He headed to the kitchen and boiled water in a kettle. Since he had time to kill and wanted Gabe to return to his perky annoying usual self, Castiel prepared French toast and a fruit salad. The kettle hissed three minutes later; so Cas removed it from the stove.

"Cassie, hurry! I'm cramping up really bad!" Castiel rolled his eyes. Fifteen minutes later, Cas kicked Gabe's bedroom door open. He carried a tray covered with the delicious breakfast he prepared for the two of them. Gabriel sat in the center of the mattress and patted the left side. "The French toast smells divine! You're the best, cuz!"

"You sound better. Should I take the Midol and water bottle away?" He smiled as he propped the tray over Gabe's lap.

"Don't you dare! I still have terrible cramps. I'll wash the Midol down with the tea after I eat."

The two of them ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Gabriel scarfed down three pieces of French toast and slathered his portion of the fruit salad with whip cream. Castiel's stomach hurt just by watching his cousin inhale all the food within minutes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabe swallowed a slice of kiwi and strawberry. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a linen napkin. "Thanks for this delish breakfast, Cassie! I've decided not to dwell on that heart breaker and his cave man boy toy." He shrugged his shoulders. "Mystery man had no idea I had the hots for him anyways. There's plenty of fish in the sea. I'll find my very own George Peppard, when I least expect it."

Castiel rubbed his hands across Gabriel's arms. "That's my boy! The two of you weren't meant to be." A frown adorned his face for a few seconds. His eyes widened. "Wait a minute…cave man boy toy?!" Castiel's mouth remained wide open. Gabriel tilted it closed. "Your crush is Zar and he's dating Sam Winchester?!"

Gabriel's right index landed over his cousin's mouth. "Please, Cassie don't tell a soul. I promised that my lips were sealed. Look at me not even a day has passed and I already blabbed it out to you."

"You share everything with me except for your mystery man's true identity. I was going to find out eventually. So Losechester doesn't know his baby brother is knocking boots with Zar?" Gabe nodded. Castiel stroked his cleft chin. "Interesting"

"Cas, don't you dare tell Dean. I know you hate the man but I gave my word to Sam and Balthazar. They'll come out when they're ready. Please do this for me." Gabriel pouted and gave him sad puppy eyes.

"Ugh alright! But I would have loved to have been the one to spill the beans to his smug ass. I bet Dean would go ballistic making the Incredible Hulk look like My Little Pony." Castiel handed Gabe two Midol pills along with the mug of tea. He removed the tray and vacated the bedroom. Cas left Gabriel lying on the bed with the water bottle pressed against his lower abdomen.

Two hours later, Castiel was going over the script for the pilot. He counted the number of scenes he would share with Dean, the man whore. There was a total of three. The longest being the last one that ended the episode. "Dress up for gym…Gabe your fabulous personal trainer is back, beyotch!"

"Gabe, can't we go tomorrow morning?" Castiel plopped the script next to him on the couch.

"By the way, I'm throwing a Mayan Apocalypse Party on the 21st."

"What…that's three days away! How many people do you plan on inviting?" Castiel stood up and walked to his bedroom.

"Just a few of our closest friends and colleagues. I already ordered a divine Mayan princess costume."

"I refuse to be in costume," Castiel mumbled as he changed into his gym clothes.

"You're such a buzz kill. Leave everything to me," Gabe rubbed his hands together.

"Now whip it!" Gabriel sang loudly as he whipped an imaginary whip against his cousin, who exercised on an Ab Coaster. Castiel glared at the drama queen. "Into shape…shape it up…get straight!" Gabe chuckled at the last lyrics. "Go forward…move ahead."

An out of breath Cas whispered, "Gabe, shut the hell up." His cousin ignored him and continued singing, "Try to detect it's not too late…to whip it-whip it good!" Gabriel clapped his hands once. Two twenty something females, who were on neighboring treadmills whistled and applauded.

"Don't encourage him please," Castiel told the women, who blushed.

An hour later, a dead tired Cas walked bow legged from the gym. Gabe was a drill sergeant today. Castiel was so fucking tired; he didn't shower at the gym. He'd do so when they arrived home. "Here, let me drive. You're such a girly man. I'll cook dinner tonight. How about lobster mac and cheese?"

"Sound wonderful" Cas handed his cousin the keys to the jeep.

A fuming Dean cooked chili with the recipe his dad's cousin Bobby handed down to him and Sam. He hadn't seen or heard from his gargantuan brother since the rehearsal from hell. Dean wanted to share the amazing news that he'd gotten the gig after all with Samantha but the bitch turned her phone off last evening. Dean took Adam to Stone Cold to celebrate instead. The kid was more excited than Dean.

The Erick guy, who was going to play Magnus called to congratulate him this morning. The Swede also received a call last night from Barbara. An enthusiastic Erick spoke with Dean for almost five minutes and then told him he needed to call Castiel to congratulate him, also. That left Dean with a bitter taste in his mouth. He would have to work with Crapstiel on a daily basis for four consecutive months. If the show got renewed for a second season then there would be more episodes. The network was going to test the waters with an eight episode-first season.

Dean tasted the chili and was satisfied with its spicy flavor. The front door opened revealing Samantha. "Where the fuck have you been? I tried calling you last night to share the great news and your phone was off!" Dean tossed a kitchen towel over the counter.

"I spent the night over at Chuck's. We wanted to celebrate the show so we went to a pub and got hammered. Since it was close to his crib I slept over." Sam inhaled deeply. He hated lying to his big brother. "I already know you got the role. Congrats, man!" Samuel smiled genuinely at his brother.

"How do you know?" Dean crossed his arms and stared at his brother.

"Hello, Dean. Chuck and I are writing the show. Zar called to inform us that three of you were in." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You missed Adam's Little League Championship game. They won by the way. Kid batted a double and got an RBI. He missed having you there." Dean scowled at Sam before returning to the kitchen.

"Shit, I forgot, man…I swear. I'll make it up to him. I'll take him to Disney next weekend. Is he here?"

"The team's having a pizza party at Chucky Cheese." Dean started serving himself a bowl of chili. "You hungry?"

"Actually I'm starving…thanks." The two brothers sat in amicable silence in the small kitchen table. "This is damn good chili, dude. Bobby would be proud." Sam dunked a chunk of French bread inside his bowl. Dean continued eating his meal in silence.

The doorbell to Gabriel and Cas' flat rang. Gabe who wore a vinyl/feathery headpiece, turquoise skirt with a crimson embroidered corset with an attached apron drop opened the door. Gold arm cuffs and a necklace were the pieces of jewelry he donned. A cream colored cape cascaded down his shoulders. "Wow what a beautiful hostess!" Zar exclaimed. He offered Gabriel a bottle of vintage Chardonnay and a box of Godiva chocolates. "I know you have quite the sweet tooth; might as well go with a bang!"

"Thanks," Gabe stated. He felt himself blushing but it wasn't as bad as it used to be whenever he was in the cocky Brit's presence. He was trying his best to get over his soon to be boss. Chuck accompanied Zar. He said hi to Gabe and handed him a gift card to Barnes and Noble. "So you can buy the romance novels you like reading."

"That's so sweet, Chucky. I'll get to use it if we survive tonight. According to my ancestors…tonight the Apocalypse will burn us to a crisp."

"Maybe if we sacrifice a beautiful virginal princess to appease the Gods; we'll be saved." Chuck said.

"Good luck finding a virgin amongst this bunch," Dean said as both he and Sam entered the flat. Samuel practically had to drag Dean kicking and screaming to the party. Dean wasn't thrilled about spending time under the same roof with Castiel and at the bug eyed bastard's home!

Zar and Sam made eye contact while Dean made fun of Gabriel's headpiece. "Dude, you look ridiculous. Did you have to kill Woody Woodpecker to make that thing?"

"What is that creature doing here?" Castiel inquired as he approached the group. His eyes shot daggers at Dean.

"Believe me Crapstiel; this is the last place I want to be."

"Guys, please let's all have a good time tonight. If Princess Gabriela's ancestors had it right then tonight will be our last night on Earth." Sam stood between the two enemies.

Castiel rolled his eyes and was about to join other people, when a group of three entered the flat. "Happy Mayan Apocalypse everyone!" Erick bellowed. "My king has arrived!" Gabe yelled. He hugged Erick and his girlfriend, Lauren. She wore a costume identical to Gabriel's. When he called the couple to invite them over, they agreed to dress up, as well.

"Oh sorry…everyone this is my twin brother, Jax. Jax this is everyone." Erick went on to introduce his twin to the group. After the introductions were made, Zar informed Dean and Castiel that Jax was going to be the fight coordinator for the show. "He has a black belt in Jeet Kune Do."

"Impressive," Cas said. His eyes raked across Jax's whole physique. His hair was closer to brown than blond and his eyes were grey as opposed to Erick's icy blue orbs. Erick's muscular build was lighter than Jax's. He so wasn't going to mind training with the hot guy. Castiel's electric blue eyes landed on Dean and he noticed the giant scowl on the Winchester's face. Cas smirked at him. "Jax let me show you around."

Ten minutes later, all the seventy five guests gathered around a small space designated for Jo, who volunteered to be the DJ for the Apocalypse festivities. She and Castiel remained friends after _Boy Robot_ was over. Her mother, Ellen had been the boys' agent and was still Dean's. Gabriel stood next to her and grabbed the microphone. "What's up everybody?! We're going to have a kick ass End of the World bash. Who cares if we're going to become fried shish kabobs as long as we party like rock stars?"

All of Cas and Gabe's friends cheered. He whispered something in Jo's ears. She rolled her eyes as soon as she heard his first request. Five seconds later the B-52's _Rock Lobster_ started playing. Gabriel grabbed the microphone. "Y'all better start dancing or I'll chant an evil Mayan spell on your asses!"

He grabbed Castiel and started moving his body. Gabe resembled someone, who'd stuck their finger in an electric socket. Soon all the guests started dancing, too. Since everyone was pairing up with random people, no one noticed that Sam and Zar were dancing a little too close together. Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was dancing to such a lame ass song. He shouldn't complain. Dean's current dance partner was the hot redhead, who flirted with Crapstiel at the gym. Gabriel had introduced them before hogging the microphone.

Fortunately, the guests were allowed to request songs from Jo. Someone requested Led Zeppelin's _Kashmir_, which happened to be one of Dean's all-time favorite songs. His eyes scanned around the crowded room and landed on Sammy, who raised his Heineken bottle towards him. Dean nodded and continued dancing with Anna. He closed his hazel eyes and allowed the music to take control of his body. He mouthed the lyrics he knew by heart.

When Anna pressed her petite figure closer to his, Dean opened his eyes. He sipped from his beer bottle and looked across the room. Castiel stood outside on the terrace talking with Jax, who was in the middle of telling him an animated story. He waved his long/muscular arms around like a crazed windmill causing Castiel to throw his head back and laugh heartily. Dean gulped hard. It had been a decade since he saw/heard Cas truly laugh. All of a sudden, Castiel felt someone's eyes on him. His gaze crashed with Dean's. He narrowed his eyes at the bastard and turned his back on him. Dean chuckled and plastered his body closer to Anna's.

When the clock struck midnight everyone cheered madly. "We're alive! The world didn't end!" Zar exclaimed. Everyone embraced for having survived the supposed Mayan Apocalypse. Dean's fucking traitorous eyes landed on Castiel once again. He still remained by Jax's side. His eyes ran hungrily across the dark haired man's form. The tight navy button down Cas wore clung to his muscular torso and made the fucker's eyes brighter. Cas had his hair cut since the last time he saw him. Dean licked his lips. Fuck Castiel caught him staring at him again! Dean felt like a freaking stalker. He just couldn't help it. His eyes continued searching for Crapstiel on their own accord. He finished his fourth beer of the night and headed towards the bedrooms. That part of the flat was isolated since all of the party guests were either in the living room, kitchen or terrace.

Dean opened the first bedroom door and instantly turned on the lights. **Yuck this is so Gabriela's bedroom! **Lavender tulips and butterflies adorned the wallpaper and the bed looked like something Queen Elizabeth I would sleep in. Dean turned off the lights and rocketed out of the teenage girl's room. His feet led him to a bedroom at the end of the hall. He made sure the coast was clear as he opened the door.

When he turned on the lights, he automatically knew this was Crapstiel's bedroom. The walls were painted sky blue and the only framed poster which adorned one of the walls was one of Audrey Hepburn as Holly Golightly. Ever since he was a rug rat, Castiel worshipped the actress. Crapstiel most likely took up all of his charity work after Hepburn, who was known for all of her humanitarian work. When Angelina Jolie was in diapers Audrey Hepburn was already visiting third world countries helping children.

Dean walked towards the closet and opened it as quietly as possible. His eyes scanned the contents and landed on an old Kansas City Royals jersey that was tucked away in a corner. He grabbed and removed it from the hanger. He couldn't believe Cas kept this after all these years. Dean brought the shirt close to his face and inhaled its scent. It carried Castiel's unique fresh rain and blueberries scent. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed the cotton shirt against his cheek. He realized what he was doing and threw the jersey across the room. His eyes landed on a small mahogany bookcase. Crapstiel's Tony award stood proudly in the middle of the top shelf. Dean fisted his hands to the side. He ground his teeth. Dean felt like getting the award and smashing it against the wall. It would serve Crapstiel right! He controlled his rage and scurried out of the bedroom. Dean could no longer remain in the weasel's house. He didn't even search for Sam and left the flat.

Twenty Years Ago…

"Castiel, my little angel…you need to finish learning your lines for tomorrow's taping. Also, your French test is later this afternoon and you have vocal class right after," Rachel Milton told her eight year old son as she combed his unruly chocolate brown hair.

Once his hair was tamed, she excused herself. Rachel was going to negotiate her son's contract for the second season of _Boy Robot_. He was the star of the Disney Channel's most popular show at the moment. She would not allow for the oldest Winchester brat to have an equal salary as her angel. It was lunch time so Rachel left Castiel alone in the cafeteria. She told him he better have a side of vegetables and no sweets.

Castiel started reading a Batman comic book as soon as his overbearing mother left. Why couldn't she be like Mary Winchester? The lady was a loving mother but she kept herself behind the scenes. Both of her boys Dean, who was Cas' age and little Sammy, who had recently turned four appeared on the show, too. Castiel and Dean shared many scenes together but hardly spoke with each other during their down time. All of the child actors on the set were tutored by Ms. Missouri Moseley. Dean, Castiel, Balthazar, Jo and Bela took the same classes since they were all the same age. Castiel and Zar also shared vocal lessons and French class. The others weren't interested in taking additional classes. Little Sam would receive an hour of class which consisted of his learning his ABCs and 123s.

Right when Batman was going to finally confront the Joker for killing Robin, Castiel was distracted by someone sobbing. He put the comic away in between the pages of his script and noticed little Sammy crying. The kid sat by himself at a table by the cafeteria entrance. Cas' heart broke as he saw the little chubby slumped form.

He walked over to the four year old, who had a mushroom haircut. "Hey, Sammy…you ok?" Castiel sat adjacent to the dejected boy.

Sam wiped tears from his chubby cheeks with stubby fingers. "Dean's being mean again. I want to play and he says no cuz I'm a baby." He crossed his pudgy arms and frowned.

"Big brothers are like that. He probably doesn't want you to get hurt. The bigger kids play rough."

Sam looked up at him with wet big blue/green eyes. "I want to play!"

"Hey have you ever played Connect Four?" Castiel asked the four year old.

"No….what's that?" Sammy looked up expectantly at the older boy.

"Come on…I'll show you." He led the small boy over to his table. Cas retrieved the game from within its box. He explained the games simple rules to Sammy, who caught on quickly. The boy was extremely smart for his age. "Cool….you caught on fast! Now we can play." Castiel handed the red chips to Sammy.

He was unaware Dean Winchester had been standing outside of the cafeteria listening to their conversation. The eldest Winchester was terrified Sammy had run away. He'd been searching for him for the last hour. Thank God he was with Castiel. Dean smiled at the thought of the blue eyed boy. It was really cool of him to take time to hang out with his baby brother. None of the other kids would do that. Castiel would never know how much it meant to him what he did for Sammy today.

"Hey Sammy….there you are! You had me worried, little man." He sat next to Sam, who was concentrating on his next move. Dean's eyes landed on the other boy. "Thanks for taking care of Sammy."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "He's a smart kid. I told him he can play with me during lunch whenever he wants." Cas ruffled the small boy's hair.

"I like Cas, Dean. He's my friend. We will eat with him always."

Dean gave both boys a toothy grain. "Cool" He stood up to get their lunch.

When he returned Castiel was surprised Dean knew his mom was a stickler that he eat a serving of veggies for each meal. After they ate their lunch, Castiel returned to his Batman comic. Dean jumped up and down on his seat. "You read Batman, too?!" Cas nodded. "I can't believe they killed Robin!"

Castiel squirmed in his seat. "I thought he was an annoying brat."

Dean laughed. "Dude, you talk like a grown up. That's why you play a robot."

Cas frowned. He thought Dean finally liked him and was his friend. Ever since production started on the show, all the kids stayed away from him. His overbearing mother didn't help. She had a daily schedule set up for her son which contributed to his isolation.

Dean noticed the change in his new friend's demeanor. "Hey man…I didn't want to make you sad. You're really cute. Has anyone told you you look like an apple?" Sammy stopped coloring and gawked at his brother. Castiel furrowed his brows.

Dean fidgeted and blushed profusely. "Your face is shaped like an apple. You know its round and you have that little dent thingy on your chin." He gazed at the table. "You're cute that's all I meant to say."

"Thank you…you are cute, also. You look like a Disney princess." Cas was beet red. Sammy laughed and called Dean Cinderella.

"I don't want to be a princess! I'm not a girl!" Dean crossed his thin arms.

"You are very pretty that's all. Sorry"

"Let's make a deal. I don't call you apple and you don't call me princess."

"Deal" The two boys shook hands.

"Before your mom gets here, Cas, I want to give you this." Dean slid a wrapped large freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. "I know she is the sweets police."

Castiel laughed. No one had ever done something so nice for him, well except for his colorful cousin, Gabe but they rarely saw each other anymore. Cas missed the little guy a lot. "Thank you, Dean." Cas unwrapped the plastic foil from the cookie and split in three. He handed a piece each to Sam and Dean.

After that day the Winchesters always shared lunch with Castiel. Dean sat adjacent to his new friend during their shared lessons. Four months passed in a blur and it was Castiel's ninth birthday. The entire cast and crew was present for his cake cutting. Castiel received a ton of presents. That night Rachel was in an uncharacteristic pleasant mood. She invited Dean and Balthazar for a sleepover.

Dean and Cas were over the moon. Balthazar, who was older than Dean by two months considered himself the leader of the group. He was bored playing video games and called it an early night. Dean waited for the British boy to leave them alone. "Here is my gift, Cas."

Castiel undid the Transformers wrapping paper meticulously causing Dean to roll his eyes. Cas' eyes brightened. "How did you know this is my favorite movie?"

Dean fiddled his fingers. "I saw you watching it a few months ago. You were really into it and sang along with the pretty lady."

"_Moon River_ is the name of the song. You want to watch it with me?"

Dean smiled, "Heck yes!"

Castiel put the DVD inside the player and turned the TV on. He curled on the sofa next to Dean. A large bowl of popcorn was on their laps. Dean munched on the salty treat. He eventually ended up leaning his head against the shorter boy's shoulder. At the end of the movie, Dean wiped away an errant tear. Castiel chuckled. "Dean Winchester is crying? I can't believe my eyes."

"If you tell anyone I'll switch your shampoo with hair remover."

Castiel laughed even more. "Cross my heart…hope to die."

"Cas, what did you wish before blowing your birthday candles?" Dean asked. Castiel remained silent. "You don't have to. I know if you do then your wish won't come true."

Castiel smiled. "It's ok. My wish already came true. I wished for you to be my best friend forever."

Dean grinned. "You're stuck with me, kid."

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning of this chapter has to be the crackiest thing I've ever written. It will all make sense to you guys. LOL**

Sam and Balthazar snuggled closer together beneath a black and red plaid quilt. The lovebirds sat on a loveseat in the latter's living room. They viewed _Prometheus_ on Blu Ray while chowing down on Chinese takeout. Zar yawned. "The only thing keeping me awake is Fassbender. What a yawn fest."

The younger man disagreed. "I like the writers' theory on human evolution."

"You would wouldn't you, darling." Zar set the food container and chopsticks on the glass coffee table. He covered Sam's gargantuan form with his and devoured the Winchester's mouth. Unknown to the two lovers, someone dressed completely in black watched them through the balcony sliding doors.

Gabriel removed the black ski cap from his head and flipped his bangs back. He rolled his golden eyes as he munched on Reese's Pieces. Gabe glanced at the time on his pink watch. It was almost ten o'clock at night. He'd been watching the two sickening lovebirds for almost two hours. Gabriel fell asleep half way through the movie. Too bad Fassbender didn't show his massive cock in this one. Gabe finished the chocolate and threw the plastic bag down the balcony.

A flamboyant elderly man, who was a dead ringer for Mr. Furley from _Three's Company, _was walking his champagne Chihuahua on the sidewalk. The wrapper landed on him. He gazed up and screamed, "Fucking litterbug…because of people like you the planet is going down the fucking toilet!" The Chihuahua barked frantically as if in agreement with its master.

Balthazar left Sam and headed to the balcony. "What the hell is going on out there?" He pulled the black jogging pants he wore up. Zar opened one of the sliding doors. The winter chill brought goose bumps across his exposed upper body. Balthazar glanced down and saw no one except for the old queen, who lived across the hall from him. He returned inside. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief at not being discovered. His fabulous black Foxy Brown ensemble blended him with the darkness of the night.

Twenty minutes passed and Zar finally called it a night stating he had a scheduled meeting tomorrow at eight am. Samuel remained downstairs to finish watching the film. Gabriel kept close vigil on the Sasquatch. The trickster's head slumped forward since he was falling asleep. All of a sudden, Sam's head fell to the side. Yes, the Sandman sprinkled some of his dust over the Geico Caveman and finally made him go to sleep!

Gabriel tested to see if Zar left the sliding door unlocked. Eureka he did! Gabe sidled inside and removed his platforms. He silently made his way in front of the couch. Gabriel turned off the TV. He walked back to the sofa and Sam began to snore loudly. Ugh! What does Zar see in the Neanderthal? Gabriel opened his Gucci satchel which was a birthday gift from Castiel and retrieved a box of assorted fireworks.

Gabe smirked as he opened it and removed Festive Balls and Aerial Repeaters. He fetched a lighter from the satchel. Oops! Gabriel forgot to muzzle the Big Foot's mouth and tie his hands. No way was he going to allow Jolly Green to alert Zar of his presence.

Sam opened his bleary eyes and tried screaming to no avail. He lied nude facing down on the floor trussed like a Christmas turkey and gagged. Gabriel made his presence known and knelt in front of him. He yanked Sam's bangs. The Winchester's eyes widened as he tried to scream for help. "Your precious Zar is asleep and will never know what happened to his darling Sam."

Samuel tried rolling over to knock over a vase but Gabriel punched his jaw. The younger man stilled. Gabe stood up and lit a Festive Ball followed by an Aerial Repeater and stuffed them up Sam's butt. The fireworks lit up instantly causing Sam's body to spontaneously combust. Gabriel performed the Electric Slide before using a Black and Decker dust buster to vacuum all of Sam's ashes. He made sure nothing remained of the Sasquatch, not even his discarded clothes. Once he was satisfied of his work, Gabriel exited the penthouse the same way he entered.

The disappearance of up and coming writer Sam Winchester made the six o'clock news two days later. A frantic Dean appeared on local news shows pleading for anyone to return his baby brother safe to him. Even Zar exposed their true relationship and offered a million dollar reward to anyone, who brought the love of his life back to him.

Castiel eyed his cousin suspiciously as the two of them sat on the couch. Gabe was enthusiastically munching on Cracker Jack caramel popcorn. "Gabriel, why are you not concerned over one of our friends being named a missing person?"

Gabe stopped eating. "I am. Can't you see my anxiety is causing me to pig out?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to bake a chocolate lava cake."

Two hours later the doorbell rang. Castiel opened the door and beckoned Zar to enter. He hugged his old friend. "I can't believe Sam is gone."

Castiel patted him on the shoulder. "He's only been missing for two days. Sam is probably in some remote cabin writing scripts for the show. He'll call you soon."

"I guess it's time for me to move on," Zar whispered.

Cas' eyes widened. "Are you fucking joking? Your boyfriend has been missing for only two days and you're moving on? Zar, you're acting out of character!"

Gabriel entered the living room carrying the chocolate lava cake. Zar grinned at the shorter man. "That smells divine. Gabe, I am so sorry I never realized you were the man for me."

"It's better late than never, hot stuff." Gabriel approached the Brit and offered him the mouthwatering dessert.

Castiel's eyes were crossed by this time. "Hello…am I the only sane person here?!" He waved his right hand maniacally in front of the two men, who ignored him.

Gabriel removed his silk Japanese kimono revealing he was naked underneath. Castiel wanted to gouge his eyes out. Zar approached the short man and lathered some of the chocolate lava on Gabe's lips. He leisurely wiped it from Gabriel's mouth with his tongue. The two men landed on the couch.

"I'm going to throw up in the bathroom and thanks a lot for turning me off on chocolate lava cake!" Castiel stomped his way to the bathroom.

Gabriel removed Balthazar's V-neck and sucked the man's earlobe. Zar's fingers drew circles over Gabe's left thigh. Little Gabriel was rising to full attention. "After we eat the cake, I want you to fuck me into the cushions."

"Your wish is my command," Balthazar murmured into Gabriel's ear as he started pumping Little Gabriel.

Gabe woke up with a massive hard on. "Not fair…the dream was getting to the good part!" Gabriel jerked himself until he came. He ran to the bathroom and took a cold shower. Gabe cackled whenever he recalled Sam exploding like a Mexican piñata. He would never take things that far but he was dying to have a little revenge on the constipated giraffe for taking away his man.

The Friday morning after New Year's Dean, Erick and Cas had to meet at the studio where the show would start filming the following week. Jax was set to start his lessons today. The three actors were scheduled to perform their own fighting stunts for the first two episodes. Erick's character had to fight several vamps in the pilot and Dean's with four demons in the beginning of the second episode.

Erick and Jax arrived together, shortly followed by Dean. The three men shook hands and wished each other a Happy New Year. "I see Crapstiel hasn't arrived. What a shocker!" Dean stated.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Losechester but I'm right here. I bought everyone breakfast sandwiches and lattes from Einstein's. Castiel walked by Dean and kissed the twins on the cheek. "Happy New Year's, gentlemen!" His electric blue eyes remained on Jax a while longer. Jax winked at him. Dean gagged.

The quartet sat at a small table as Castiel handed everyone their breakfast. He tossed the bag to Dean and slid the latte. "How do I know my food isn't poisoned?"

Cas batted his thick ebony lashes at his enemy. "I'm not stupid enough to kill you in front of witnesses."

The twins chuckled. Dean glared at them. "Even you're not that dumb." He undid his sandwich's foil wrapper and bit a huge chunk. After he swallowed, Dean washed it down with some of the sweet warm beverage.

"This was very sweet of you, Cas," Jax stated.

"It's nothing. I hadn't eaten anything and didn't want to seem rude to bring something just for me."

"I love Einstein's. So any time you want to treat us is ok with me," Erick said.

Jax was the first to finish eating. He got up to his 6'4 height and removed the dark blue Old Navy jacket he donned. Castiel's eyes zoomed in on the man's upper body which was covered by a tight black tank top. Jax stretched and Cas had a perfect view of the man's sculpted ass. The Swede turned around and caught Cas, who turned beet red. The two of them stared at each other.

"Once the two of you stop eye fucking each other maybe we can get started!" Dean brought them out of their staring competition.

"Let's start with some stretching exercises. Give time for our stomachs to digest our breakfast. Follow my lead," Jax instructed as he placed his right leg over a banister and reached for the toes with his fingers. He kept hold for one minute.

Castiel was the first student to stretch out completely and keep hold. Erick soon followed but Dean couldn't keep hold. He stood at the end of the line and his ears perked up, when Jax leaned behind Crapstiel and whispered in the dark haired man's ear, "It's good to know you're flexible." Dean grounded his teeth. His eyes landed on Castiel's crimson ears.

"Are we getting fighting lessons or in a slut dating reality show?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't turn around but replied, "The only one, who slums for whores in this room is you, Losechester."

Dean ignored the blue eyed man and concentrated on maintaining his hold. Erick turned around and saw the scowling demeanor on Winchester's face. For a man, who loathed Castiel, Dean was acting jealous. Erick shook his head. The next three months were going to be excruciatingly long for him.

The fighting lesson took four hours the first day. The four men were to meet again the following two days so they could start choreographing their first fights. Jax invited his brother, Dean and Cas to a vegan restaurant for lunch. Dean immediately turned him down because he refused to eat rabbit food. Castiel thanked God for Jax's suggestion of the vegan restaurant. Dean had always been a voracious meat eater and he favored bacon cheeseburgers.

The first day of shooting arrived and the actors and crew were on full gear that Monday morning. The set designers were putting their finishing touches on the set which housed Erick's mansion. Most of the pilot's scenes would take place there. While the crew did their respective tasks, the cast and guest stars had their first table reading in which they'd go over the pilot script together.

The main cast was small consisting of the three leads and four other co-stars. Dean and Castiel were pleasantly surprised to discover Jo had been given the role of Cas' younger sister, Kat. The two of them lived together in an apartment above the pub the two of them ran together.

The table reading went fine. Cas and Dean were on their best behavior and neither man said any snide remarks to the other. The director, a Scotsman by the name of Mark Crowley introduced himself at the beginning and would interrupt any of the actors, when he didn't agree with their interpretation of the lines. The man was a slave driver but was well respected in the television industry.

He congratulated all the actors at one in the afternoon and told them they had an hour break for lunch. They would reconvene at two to go over two changes he was making in the pilot's script. Crowley told an intern to contact Sam and Chuck. He needed their approval for what he planned on changing.

Castiel was starving by the time he stood in line outside the catering truck, Gabriel ran. He rolled his eyes as Dean ordered food for an army. Five minutes later, Losechester walked towards one of the tables with a tray filled with a double decker bacon cheeseburger, fries, a Coke and a fat slice of apple pie. The food screamed heart attack waiting to happen! When it came to his turn, Castiel asked his cousin what he recommended. "I'm not sure whether to get the Mexican pizza or the tuna pita." Castiel narrowed his eyes as he read the menu.

"Stick with the pita, kid. The Mexican pizza is reserved for someone." Gabriel winked at his cousin.

"OK pita it is."

Gabriel ruffled his hair affectionately. "What will you drink? I made a to die for kiwi iced tea."

"Sounds great"

Castiel was going to search where to sit but unfortunately, Erick waved at him from a table he shared with Dean. Cas screamed inwardly as he headed for their table. Dean ignored him as he devoured the burger and fries. The man had no manners! Castiel tossed him a napkin. Dean looked up. "You have grease sliding down your chin," Castiel offered.

"Have you guys seen the mansion's living room? It looks fantastic and so real," Erick stated to break the tension.

"We should go take a look after lunch," Cas suggested. He gazed at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Sam and Chuck approached the catering van. Gabe greeted them enthusiastically. "What can I get you studs?"

"I'll have the pita," Chuck replied.

"Excellent choice!" Gabriel turned to Sam. "What about you, Samsquatch. I recall your fondness for Mexican. I made the pizza just for you."

Sam fidgeted. "I don't know, man. Mexican makes me really gassy."

"Got it covered kiddo!" Gabriel waved a small bottle of Beano pills. Take two of these babies before you start eating and you will be fart free."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, man. I've been craving Mexican for the last couple of weeks."

"What are friends for, Sammy?"

"It's Sam."

Gabe covered his chest with his right hand. "Oh excuse me, kid. I still remember you as the chubby little guy with a Moe haircut."

"I rather not recall that awkward stage of my adolescence."

Gabriel zipped his lips and headed inside the truck to prepare the two men's meals. When he appeared again, he handed each of them a tray with their meal and an iced tea. "Don't forget the pills, Sam." Gabriel emphasized on the word Sam.

Samuel found his brother's table and headed there. Chuck remained with Gabriel. "Have you purchased any books with the gift card I gave you?"

"I was planning on hitting Barnes & Noble tomorrow Tuesday since the new releases are put on the shelf that day."

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Sure thing, sweetie! We'll make a date out of it." Gabriel covered one of Chuck's hands. The bearded man swallowed hard. Wow he didn't even have to ask Gabe out. Things might progress smoothly after all.

"Cool… meet me at the parking lot at eight. Filming is scheduled until that time tomorrow."

"See ya!" Gabriel waved at the writer.

Sam and Chuck met with Crowley after lunch. The young Winchester started squirming in his seat. He folded his arms across his stomach, which was dancing a rumba. Sam started sweating profusely. Crowley noticed the writer's discomfort. "You alright?"

Sam nodded. "I think Magnus and Remiel shouldn't kiss until maybe the fourth episode. That way the viewers will wait at least a few episodes. It's not a good idea to have them kiss in the pilot."

Crowley sat down at the corner of the desk designated for him and the writers. "The pilot doesn't have sex. The _True Blood_ fans will probably watch the pilot since it will air right after that show's season premiere. They will expect nudity, gore and sex."

Chuck piped in. "How about we have Remiel and Magnus show their asses? We can film Remiel showering and Magnus can get out of bed in the buff. That will satisfy the fans hungering for nudity. The gore will come courtesy of the aftermath of Zachiel's fight with the demons."

"Not bad, Chucky. I like the way you think. I'll inform Castiel and Erick they will both have their first nude scenes in the pilot. Nice talking to you, gentlemen. This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership." Crowley stood up.

Growls coming from Sam's stomach were heard throughout the small office. The tall young man rocketed out of his seat and fled the room. Chuck and Crowley furrowed their brows. Sam locked himself in the men's bathroom. As soon as he landed on the toilet seat, he bombed it. The man stayed there for ten minutes. He sweated profusely as he emptied his stomach. It felt as if he was never going to stop! Sam was close to passing out, when he finally finished emptying out his stomach. His back was drenched in perspiration. Thank goodness he always carried a lighter for Zar since his boyfriend occasionally smoked. He lit it for a while so the stench could go away.

After splashing much needed cold water on his neck and back, Sam vacated the bathroom. A man, who was part of the lighting crew, entered the restroom. Sam winced as he heard the man yell, "What died in here?" He scurried away and headed to the catering truck. Gabriel was closing shop for the lunch crowd. He noticed the pale Winchester. "You okay there. You're paler than my first pair of tighty whities."

"Gabe, the Mexican pizza gave me diarrhea."

"What? Thou offendeth me. There was nothing wrong with my food! Are you accusing me of wrong doing?" Gabe folded his arms.

"No, man. I know you'd never mean me harm but wanted to let you know in case someone else ate the same food." Sam grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and wiped the back of his neck. Gabe took pity on the man and handed him a tall glass of cold lemonade.

Sam gulped it all down and thanked his friend. "Feel better, kiddo. You should go see a doctor. Maybe you're lactose intolerant."

Sam nodded and waved bye. Gabriel scurried over to the garbage can and made sure the Ex-Lax box was hidden underneath the trash. He chuckled. At last he had his revenge. Now that he got it out of his system, Gabriel felt light as air and he could move on with his life.

The actors went home at four pm the first day. They were instructed to report to work on Tuesday at eight am. The thespians had a twelve hour shift for their second day of work. The first scene that was filmed was of Erick visiting a butcher shop to buy pig's blood. The master vampire sustained himself on lamb and pig's blood. Castiel and Dean went over their lines in each of their own assigned small trailers.

After lunch it was Dean's turn to film a scene in which his demon character is assigned by Lucifer to go and find Remiel, the fallen angel. Lucifer wanted his baby brother to reign over Hell at his side. Dean and the guest actor, Benny hit it off and shared great chemistry. The scene which would comprise four minutes of the pilot took three hours to shoot.

This led to the final scene of the day between Castiel and Erick's characters. It was when Remiel and Magnus first meet after the vampire saves Remiel from two men, who enter the pub to steal the money from the cash register and safe. When Remiel becomes defiant one of the criminals threatens to shoot him. That's when Magnus enters the picture and easily dispatches of the two lowbrow hooligans. Filming on the scene began at three o'clock and wasn't completed until 8:15. Crowley yelled cut six different times because he wasn't happy how the fight scene was progressing. He called Jax in so he could coordinate the fight differently. When the dictator yelled, "It's a wrap!" Everyone applauded.

Dean remained behind the scenes to see how the fight came out. Also, he wanted to witness for himself the chemistry between Castiel and Erick. He hated to admit but the two oozed it. The sparks were definitely there but not as much as between Crapstiel and Jax. Once filming was over, Jax approached the actor and asked him out to dinner. Castiel, who reminded Dean of a cat in heat quickly accepted. He told Jax to wait for him while he changed.

Dean was walking to the Impala, when he heard the two men get into Castiel's Jeep. Cas was giggling like a stupid teenage girl, when Jax volunteered to help him go over any kissing scenes. Dean slammed his baby's door hard. When he realized what he'd done; he kissed the door handle and apologized to her. The Jeep sped by. Dean's mind wandered to the past.

**Fifteen Years Ago…**

Thirteen year old Dean was walking on his way to Castiel's trailer. His best friend's vocal lesson finished fifteen minutes ago. The two of them planned to watch the latest Van Damme movie on DVD before they left the studio. Luckily, Cas' mom was visiting her sister, who was scheduled to give birth next week. Castiel's aunt, Hester was keeping an eye on her nephew and brought her colorful son, Gabriel along. Dean had never met such an upbeat person before. Gabe always had a smile on his face and was a walking candy vending machine. At first Dean was jealous that Gabe was hogging Cas' attention but then realized the two cousins barely saw each other since Castiel moved to California to work on the show.

Before Dean knocked on Cas' trailer door, he heard his best friend arguing with Balthazar. "Come on, Cassie. I'm volunteering my services. I know you've never kissed someone. I'll show you so you won't mess things up during your kissing scene with Jo."

Dean fisted his hand. He'd forgotten Cas was scheduled to film his first on air kiss tomorrow. Jo, who played Dean's sister on the show develops a crush on the boy android and gives him his first kiss. "I'll manage, Zar. Maybe Jo can practice with me."

Dean frowned upon hearing Castiel say those words. Lately his eyes saw Cas in a different way. Dean never realized how gorgeous Cas' eyes were. They were a shade of blue he couldn't quite put a label on. His lips were pink and puffy. Dean caught himself a few times staring at them. He wondered if they would be as soft as he thought them to be. Castiel's gummy smile always made Dean get butterflies in his stomach.

"Cassie, believe me it wouldn't be a sacrifice for me to tutor you in the fine art of kissing."

Dean noticed Castiel remained silent. He growled. Rumor had it Balthazar lost his virginity during his thirteenth birthday party to two sixteen year old fans. Dean had enough and opened the trailer's door. Relief flooded him as he observed Cas leaning against the wall and Zar two inches from him.

"Hey dudes, what's going on?" His eyes remained on Castiel, who sported a dear caught in headlights look.

"Nothing much…I guess I'm out of here. You girls can watch Titanic and braid each other's hair." Balthazar exited the trailer.

Castiel retrieved two cans of Coke from the mini fridge. He handed one to his best friend. Dean smiled and opened his can. He drank a small sip before turning to Cas. "I heard your conversation."

Castiel flushed and traced the condensation on the can. He nibbled his lower lip. "I'm such a nerd. None of the girls on the show like me. You and Balthazar are the ones with experience. No one wants to kiss me."

"That's not true" Dean said. He covered his mouth with his left hand. His eyes were wide as saucers.

"How do you know that?" Cas inquired as he arched a dark brow.

"CuzIwanttokissyou," Dean mumbled.

"What?"

"Cuz I want to kiss you!"

"You want to kiss me…why?" Castiel stared at Dean.

"I like you, Cas."

"I like you, too, Dean."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I like you more than a friend." God he wanted to be struck by lightning. What if Castiel freaked out and tossed him out of the trailer?

"I like you that way, too," Cas responded.

Dean's heart fluttered. "Since when, Cas?"

"I realized I liked you more than friends when you kissed Bela during Spin the Bottle for her last birthday party. I wanted to grab her by the hair and sweep the floor with it."

Dean laughed. "Remind me not to get you angry."

"So what do we do now?" Cas asked.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? No one needs to know. Your mom would have a cow."

"I'd like that."

Dean motioned for Cas to come over. He sat the shorter boy on his lap. "Now how about a kissing lesson? I only kissed Bela once but we can both learn together."

Castiel's eyes landed on Dean's perfect/plump lips. He swiftly covered the hazel eyed boy's mouth with his. Dean held Cas' waist as he got the hang of things. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's short strands. The kiss was chaste and perfect. They broke for breath and kissed again.

Dean broke the kiss and started laughing. "We're going to keep practicing but Boy Robot is an android so it doesn't matter if he doesn't know how to kiss."

Castiel opened his mouth and laughed, also. "I'm a method actor and want to give Jo a big smooch." His lips landed gently on Dean's again.

**Shame on any of you, who thought that Gabe killing Sam by shoving firecrackers up his ass was for real! **


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of Castiel's much anticipated nude shower scene was upon the cast and crew. The actor was a massive bundle of nerves since he woke up that morning. His body was sore to say the least. Gabe had recently turned into an evil Nazi personal trainer for the past week. The short dictator woke his cousin up at five am each morning for an hour jog. Then Castiel would drive them to LA Fitness where he swam four laps across the Olympic size pool. The intensive training regime would conclude with chin ups, inverted rows and crunches. To make matters worse, Castiel attended fighting lessons with Jax for two hours after filming was over late in the evenings.

Cas didn't consume anything for breakfast because if he did then he would've thrown it all up right before he prepared for the scene. Gabriel ran inside his cousin's trailer ten minutes before Cas was scheduled to film the shower scene. "Cassie, I came by to check up on my baby cuz. How you holding up, champ?" Gabe plopped himself down on the plaid loveseat. He stuffed his mouth with two Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

Castiel bit his right thumb's cuticle. "This is the first nude scene I've ever done. There's going to be over a dozen people watching me." Cas motioned at his body.

Gabriel swallowed the chocolate and peanut buttery goodness before speaking. "Chillax….you have the body of an Adonis courtesy of moi." He jogged over to the small refrigerator and grabbed a Yoo-Hoo. He drank the entire contents of the cold bottle under a minute. He wiped his mouth.

His cousin stood gazing at his own reflection in a mirror which hung behind the door. Castiel wore a pair of black Adidas sweat pants that hung loosely on his tapered waist. "Seriously, kid, you've never looked hotter. It's a good thing your body still has the bronze from our trip to Haiti. I swear you look good enough to eat. Stop fretting like a nervous Betty."

Castiel turned around and gazed down at his mischievous yet loveable cousin. "Thanks for all of your help, Gaby." He hadn't called his favorite relative that name since they were kids.

Gabriel blushed. "It was my pleasure, kiddo. Now go knock them dead. I have to prepare lunch. Today's special is barbecue chicken pizza."

Castiel opened the door for his cousin. Gabriel scurried to the small table and fetched a skinny box. "I believe this is your cock sock." He dangled the box in front of Castiel's face. "Do you plan on having your anaconda swinging all over the damn set?"

Cas scowled and yanked the box away from Gabe. "You had to go and ruin our bonding time!"

Gabe rose on tiptoes to kiss his cousin's cheek and ruffle his hair. "Good luck, Cassie."

Castiel pulled a Bon Jovi t-shirt over his head and adjusted his flip flops. He was adjusting his shirt, when Cas bumped into a solid form. "Watch where you're going, Crapstiel!" Dean bellowed. He bent down to pick up his script. Cas' traitorous eyes instantly glued themselves to the other actor's hard/round globes. As soon as Dean rose to his 6'1 height, Cas glared at him.

"I should say the same thing, Losechester. You shouldn't read your script while walking. You're a fucking menace!"

"Aw is little Cassie scared about doing his first nude scene? You'll feel better after the crew has a good laugh over your little pickled sausage." Dean smirked triumphantly.

"That's not what it's been called in the past." Castiel grinned from ear to ear. The tip of Dean's ears turned crimson. His hands dug deep into the script. Cas leaned closer to the tawny haired man and whispered in his ear, "As a matter of fact, I recall someone saying Mr. Ed had nothing on me." The hair on Dean's arms prickled feeling Castiel's breath so close to his skin.

Castiel sauntered away already in a better mood. His nerves disappeared. It was all thanks to Losechester. Cas felt immense satisfaction upon seeing Dean's smirk turn into a frown. As Cas arrived on the set which housed his character's bedroom and bathroom, he was pleasantly surprised to see Jax sitting on the bed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Cas kissed the hunky giant on the cheek.

"Came to wish you luck. I know how nervous you've been." Castiel sat adjacent to him.

"That's so sweet of you. Are we still on for the art gallery opening tonight?" Cas nibbled his lower lip. He was having fun getting to know Jax but he'd warned the Swede he wasn't searching for a serious relationship. Jax informed Castiel he wasn't ready for a serious relationship either. The truth was Cas was petrified of having his heart ripped to shreds again. He'd never recovered from the heartbreak. Castiel was scared he never would.

Dean had been searching for Crowley the entire morning. He wanted to go over one of his scenes he was to film later today. He ended finding the Scotsman standing by the bathroom set. Crowley was in the middle of a heated argument with Sam and Chuck over something he decided to add at the last moment.

"You can't pull shit like this before running it through with us!" Chuck screamed.

"I am the director and will do as I fucking please, little man!"

Sam crossed his arms and gave the director a thunderous glare. "Have you discussed this with Castiel? After all he's the actor, who will have to perform this new addition of yours."

"I'm waiting for him to finish talking with his boy toy." Crowley motioned to the two men, who were involved in a conversation as they sat in the middle of the bed.

Dean's eyes landed on Jax and Cas. He growled a little. The two men did make a handsome couple. Castiel deserved happiness even if he was an evil dick! Ugh after filming was over Dean was going to take Adam somewhere cool for a much needed vacation. He was losing his mind. He hated Cas but whenever he was in the bastard's presence, Dean always ended up staring at the man's plump lips remembering how soft they were. The argument between Crowley and the writers was becoming more heated. Dean made the mistake of gazing one last time at the bedroom set and regretted doing just that. Jax was kissing the tip of Castiel's nose before leaving the set. Dean swallowed hard and returned to his trailer.

"You want me to what?" Cas screamed at Crowley. "Did you just come up with this genius idea this morning?!"

"As a matter of fact, I did, Ducky."

"I'm not sure I can do this." Cas pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop being a pansy and grow a pair!" the director yelled from the top of his lungs. The crew surrounding them stopped what they were doing and directed their gazes at them.

Sam and Chuck pulled Castiel to the side. "We're sorry about this. We had nothing to do with it," Chuck informed his friend.

"I never thought you did."

Sam piped in. "Barbara called Crowley last night. She is convinced the first two episodes are light on the sex factor so she actually suggested it. He told her he'd think about it. I guess when he woke up this morning; he'd made his mind up."

"Isn't it enough I'm showing my ass on screen! Now I have to jerk off in front of the camera. I haven't had time to prepare." He paced across the carpet.

Crowley approached the trio. He grabbed Cas by his biceps. He smirked. "Someone has been bulking up. I love actors dedicated to their craft." Castiel removed the Scots' hands from him. "Listen up, Ducky. I'm only going to tell you this once. If you are gagging for a career resurrection then you better be willing to make believe you're jerking off in front of the camera. Who knows what else you will be asked to do on this show? I know you want it to succeed. So show us what you're made of!" Crowley clapped his hands and yelled orders to the crew.

Chuck and Sam gave Cas two thumbs up each as they sat on their designated chairs behind the cameras. Castiel removed his t-shirt and flip flops before getting under the sheets. He slowly discarded the sweat pants. He retrieved the box carrying his cock sock from the bedside table. Cas didn't have to look at the crew, who assembled behind Crowley. Every single eye present was on him. His hands sweated profusely as he covered his limp dick with the sock.

"OK everyone, no one else is to enter the set! Barry, make sure the doors are locked!" He puffed on a cigar and yelled, "Action!"

Castiel laid on a fetal position underneath the navy and black plaid sheets. His character was sleeping after having his first run in with the master vampire. The entire night he'd been plagued with dreams which featured the mysterious man as the main attraction. The alarm radio went off to Aerosmith's _Angel_. Castiel sits on the bed with his eyes still closed. He stomps hard on the radio's off button. His dark hair is sticking up in all directions. Cas yawns and stretches his arms. The man winces due to the bruised ribs he received the previous night, when the sexy mystery man saved him.

He yanks the sheets from his lower body and stands up. The cameras zoom closer and get a closer look of his ass. Luckily, his face is away so Castiel rolls his eyes. "Cut!"

Castiel sighs in relief and fetches his sweat pants. "What do you think you're doing?" Crowley asked.

"I'm getting dressed."

"Drop the pants, Ducky! We're going to do another take. Make sure you yelp a little louder after you stretch. You have fractured ribs for Heaven's sake not a bothersome hangnail!"

Castiel stretched his sore neck and shoulders. He felt cold and hated standing around with the fucking cock sock on. He wanted to throttle Crowley's thick neck. He returned to the bed and a production assistant made sure everything was exactly how it was before the first take.

Cas had to do four takes in total. Finally, the shower scene was to take place. Fortunately, the real water that poured down the showerhead was warm. Castiel stood underneath it and closed his eyes. The warm water cascading down his tense back felt heavenly. Just when he was starting to relax, Crowley ruined his calm mood.

"OK so you are going to trail your hands down your torso slowly with your eyes closed. Remember your character felt an immediate raw animalistic attraction to the mystery man, when you first met. Don't slap the salami right off the bat!"

Castiel was truly going to hurt Crowley after the scene ended. He heard Sam and Chuck chuckle behind the asshole director. Little traitors! Cas ran his hands over his wet hair. He closed his eyes and placed his hands against the wet tiles. Cas counted to thirty and leaned against the wall. His left hand covered his lower abdomen as his right hand trailed down his wet muscled torso. Cas was fucking embarrassed.

"Cut!"

Castiel banged a hand against the tiles. "Now what?!" He turned off the water. He didn't want it to turn cold. Who knew how long he'd be in the damn shower? Barry, one of the PAs approached Cas with a towel and fluffy robe. Since the scene would have another take, Castiel had to emerge again into the shower stall dry. Another assistant dried Cas' hair with a hair dryer.

Crowley approached the bathroom set. "This is not turning out sexy. You remind me of a dying fish!"

"What the fuck?! I told you I needed more time!" Cas gently shoved the director's chest.

"Hey, I can imagine how humiliating this can get. I don't want to make things hard on you. Barbara is the one pushing for this. Look to make things easier picture someone you find irresistible bending you over a pool table or something."

Castiel's mouth hung open. "Or reminisce about one of your first sexual adventures. Just make things easier for the two of us, Ducky." Crowley lightly slapped Cas' cheek. The assistant turned the blow dryer off and ruffled Castiel's hair so it looked as if he just got out of bed.

His eyes landed on Sam and Chuck, who drank hot lattes. Castiel narrowed his eyes at his friends. They were having fun while he was cold and embarrassed. He was going to nail the scene in the following take if it was the last thing he did! He clenched his hands into fists as he headed to the shower stall.

Crowley yelled cut and Castiel turned on the water. This time he really put his acting chops to work. As his right hand slid languorously down his torso, Castiel bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered back to twelve years ago.

John Winchester's cousin Bobby came with an impromptu camping trip for the kids of _Boy Robot. _It took place a week before the penultimate season of the series started shooting. The cast and crew had been informed the show's tenth season would be its last. It would culminate with Castiel, the young android graduating high school and entering the world of college along his best friend, Dean. The writers of the Disney sitcom were so lazy; they named all of their characters after the actors, who played them.

Bobby and his wife, Karen were the only adults chaperoning the camping trip to Yosemite National Park. All of the teens were ecstatic since it was their first camping excursion. Mary informed Dean to keep a close eye on twelve year old Sam. The sixteen year old was disappointed because he planned on spending most of his time with his secret boyfriend. Castiel's mother personally told the Singers if something were to happen to her angel, she would sue them. Cas was over the moon, because he would be an entire week away from his overbearing mother. Just being in the woman's presence suffocated the teen. He was counting the months until he turned eighteen and moved out on his own. Seventeen months to go!

On their first day, the Singers took the teens horseback riding. Bela asked Dean to assist her in getting up on her mare's saddle. The young vixen made sure to wiggle her ass in front of the boy's face. Castiel rolled his eyes. The trail in which the group rode their horses had a breath taking panoramic view of mountains and the greenery of Giant Sequoias and pink/white Shooting Stars.

Castiel and Dean were riding next to each other; talking about the latest Batman comic. Suddenly, Bela expertly maneuvered her mare between the two boys. "Sorry, Cas but can you give me and Dean a few minutes." She winked at the blue eyed teen. Cas slowed his black horse and rode a few feet after the duo. He gritted his teeth every time Bela placed a manicured hand over Dean's shoulder. It would linger there and Castiel got madder when Dean didn't remove the girl's hand.

Cas' day got worse during dinner. Sam, Jo and Balthazar roasted franks over the fire Bobby had started. Bela assisted Karen in preparing the beans and smores. Dean and Castiel had been assigned to raise the girls' tents. The boys along with Bobby would sleep in sleeping bags under the stars. Dean tried in vain to start a conversation with Castiel, who ignored him since they returned from the horseback riding excursion. "What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked Cas as he hammered the final stake into the ground.

Castiel made sure the last tent was sturdy and scurried back to sit on a log in front of the fire. The temperature started to drop. Everyone wore jeans, socks, hiking boots and at least a long sleeved shirt and jacket to keep them warm. Dean was fiddling his fingers. Cas' indifference towards him was driving him crazy. What the hell did he do or say to upset the kid?

Karen announced dinner was ready. She and Bobby served each teen their meal on a tin plate. Jo and Bela handed out hot chocolate. Dean was about to sit next to Cas on the log, when Bela motioned for him to join her on hers. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Please join your girlfriend," he murmured under his breath.

Dean stared at him for a moment. So Cas was jealous of Bela? He chuckled causing his boyfriend to glare at him. Cas was so freaking adorable. He should know by now he was the one for Dean. The Winchester joined Bela. Every couple of minutes, his hazel eyes landed on Castiel, who scowled at him and resumed eating.

After dinner everyone sat around the campfire and shared spooky ghost stories. Even Balthazar got into it and told the story of the Lady in White. Sam shivered hearing the British teen's scary rendition. Zar even acted some of the creepier parts out. The group was so caught up in the ghost stories; they hadn't realized it was already eleven pm. "Bed time, kids!" Bobby bellowed.

Most of the teens grunted in unison. "We have to wake up early to go kayaking."

The girls headed to their tents. The boys started settling their sleeping bags close to the fire. Bobby added more logs to it. Dean frowned as soon as he saw his boyfriend walk away from the group and place his sleeping bag underneath a Giant Sequoia. Damn Cas was really mad!

Half an hour later, Dean tossed for the twentieth time inside his sleeping bag. He was unable to sleep at all. He heard soft snores coming from Sammy and loud ones from Bobby. The man sounded like a tractor trailer. Dean sat and his eyes scanned the area. Balthazar was also sleeping with his mouth open. Dean tried not to make any noise as he unzipped his bag and got to his feet. The only sounds heard were of crickets chirping and an owl hooting nearby.

Castiel laid in a fetal position inside his navy sleeping bag. His back faced Dean so he didn't hear nor see his boyfriend approach him. The tawny haired teen unzipped the bag and zipped it before cuddling with Cas. He felt his boyfriend's body become tense. Dean lovingly kissed the shorter boy's neck. "Cas, you're acting stupid."

Castiel tried to wiggle away from Dean. The latter chuckled. "I don't like Bela. She's been trying to get my attention the last couple of weeks but you know you're the only one for me, ma petite pomme." Dean slid his arms across Cas' waist and spooned him.

He felt Castiel's body become less tense. "Dean, we agreed that you wouldn't call me little apple anymore."

"Come on, you know you love it when I call you ma petite pomme." Dean kissed the back of Castiel's neck and lightly bit it.

"Zar should've never given you the French translation of apple." Cas' hands held on to Dean's. Their fingers intertwined. Castiel gulped hard. "I'm scared of losing you. I love you so damn much."

"That's never going to happen, babe. I promise." Dean's hands travelled down South. They unbuttoned Cas' Levis. Dean smirked into Castiel's neck as soon as he felt the tent forming in the other teen's Batman boxers. His right hand slid beneath the underwear and covered Cas' dick. His thumb found the slit which was covered in pre-cum. Dean smothered it along the base. He started pumping Cas. The dark haired teen started breathing hard. "Shh…we don't want to wake up the others."

Dean maneuvered the sleeping bag so that Cas could muffle his moans with Dean's other arm. Dean increased the tempo on his strokes. Castiel bit into his arm as he came all over Dean's hand and inside his sleeping bag. His body felt like warm liquid. Cas melted against the taller teen. Dean licked his hand clean. Castiel turned around and kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. "You're the best boyfriend ever," Cas said in between frenzied kisses.

"Anything to keep my baby happy," Dean said as he kissed Castiel's forehead.

Back to the present, Castiel groaned as he came underneath the showerhead. He opened his eyes and he was mortified. For a moment he forgot he was in the middle of a scene. Oh God! He wanted to drown in the tub. Fuck it was a stall!

Crowley yelled cut for one last time. He applauded madly. "That was fucking amazing, Ducky!"

Sam and Chuck were beet red and shared identical looks of horror. Castiel turned off the water, fetched the discarded robe and ran to his trailer.

**Thanks for reading! Next update will be up by Wednesday or Thursday. Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the alerts and special thanks to the following chickadees, who reviewed the last chapter: Larkafree, Guest, Loubee1977, NightAngel97, Madclifton, Snowin' You and EllaMichelle. Y'all are getting Castiel's cock sock. You're gonna have to set a schedule on which day each of you has custody of it. LOL**

Castiel banged the door to his trailer so freaking hard he was shocked it didn't hang from its hinges. The actor tossed himself on a beat up couch and placed his head in between his knees. Cas breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. For ten years he tried his hardest to forget about Dean "the man whore" Winchester. He finally managed to almost erase him completely from his memory three years ago. Cas was doing a damn fine job but destiny was a fickle bitch. Why did it throw Dean back into his life?

Cas had gotten used to being nude on set but of course things had to turn ugly for him. The first time Dean jacked him off popped in his head and he ended up masturbating in front of a group of strangers! Sam and Chuck, his old friends witnessed him slapping the salami. Castiel was mortified. A vision of a chubby/innocent four year old Sammy with his mushroom haircut swam before his eyes. Oh God! This was all fucking Dean's fault!

Fortunately, he was not scheduled to film another scene until midday tomorrow. Castiel yanked the cock sock from his dick and tossed it inside the wastebasket. He rummaged through his black Adidas gym bag and retrieved clothes. Five minutes later, he sat at the small table nursing a bottle of Corona. Someone rapped their knuckles to the tune of "I Touch Myself" on the door.

"Fuck off, Gabriel!"

"Cassie, open up. I'm going to sit on these steps until you open the freaking door!" Cas heard his cousin plop his ass on the top step. He counted to ten before opening the door.

"Oh Cassie Bear, I heard what happened. I can't believe I missed the free peep show." Gabe placed a plate of BBQ chicken pizza on the table. "Eat it before it gets cold. I know you've been functioning on an empty stomach." He shoved his cousin on a chair.

Gabriel scowled. "Eat this instance or I'm calling Aunt Rachel." He crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't dare! I don't want that termagant to find out about what happened today." Cas stuffed most of the pizza in his mouth and chewed it slowly. Gabriel opened another Corona bottle for his cousin.

"I admire you for your dedication. You're a kick ass method actor. So what? You jacked your anaconda for real. People in the industry know you're dedicated to your craft. I wouldn't sweat it if I were you."

Castiel washed down the pizza with half of the Corona. He wiped his mouth before speaking. "You're right. Barbara wanted sex in the pilot. She got her wish."

"Are we still on for the gallery opening? Cas you can't chicken out now."

"I already asked Jax to accompany me."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmmm you're taking some delicious eye candy, you lucky bastard. Were you thinking about that particular hunk, when you became the jizz meister?" Gabe bumped his shoulder with Cas'.

"Gross much, dude…I'm not telling you who I was thinking about!" Castiel got up and grabbed his gym bag. "I'm going home and work on my latest art piece. It will help me unwind. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah thanks, Cassie. Chuck is dropping me off and he's also driving me to the gallery." Gabriel waved bye to Cas before disappearing out the door.

Castiel mixed several colors together to create a perfect night sky. He brushed gentle strokes against the canvas. This particular art project was of a meteor shower falling upon a field of wildflowers. As he concentrated more on his painting, the tension on his shoulders and upper back started dissipating. Castiel gazed at his watch and realized he only had half an hour before Jax came to pick him up.

Jax and Castiel entered Shameless Art Gallery which was holding its grand inauguration that evening. The gallery was located in Downtown LA. The two men wore similar outfits: dark jeans, dress boots, V-necks and casual jackets. The two of them had laughed upon seeing each other for the first time that evening. They were greeted by Kali Japur, the gallery's owner. "Welcome, gentlemen. I'm so glad you could make it, Castiel." She kissed both men on each cheek. "I am still expecting one of your paintings."

"I'm thinking about it, Kali."

"Don't take too long." She smiled and winked at Jax as she went to welcome a couple of newcomers.

The gallery was simple with one section having maroon walls and the other part was the color of the inside of a seashell. A waiter passed by offering them champagne. Jax grabbed two flutes and handed one to Castiel. "I didn't know you painted." He drank all of his champagne.

"Yeah, it's a hobby and helps me unwind." Castiel gulped down his drink.

"I'd like to see it some time." Jax placed one of his giant hands over the shorter man's shoulder.

"The only person, who's ever seen my art, is Gabriel. I'm very private, when it comes to my paintings." Castiel handed his empty flute to a waiter. He placed his hands inside his jeans' pockets.

"Hey no problem…I understand."

Castiel observed Gabriel and Chuck entering through the back entrance. He furrowed his dark brows. His cousin introduced Chuck to Kali and whispered something in the tall/slender woman's ear. What the hell was Gabe up to? Gabriel's bright golden eyes landed on his cousin. "Cassie, you made it!"

He led Chuck across the room. "OMG the two of you are so adorable dressing alike already!" Gabe lowered Jax's head so he could give him a smooch on the cheek and lightly spanked Castiel's ass. "The two of you need to go and model for Armani." He gazed around the large room. "Ooh Chucky let's go see those penis sculptures. They're so lifelike!"

"Hello my delicious blueberry scones," Balthazar stated as he stood next to the duo. He shook hands with Castiel and Jax.

"Hey gorgeous. I bet you heard what happened today." Castiel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh that…I always knew you were a regular Daniel Day Lewis. Such dedication," Balthy said as he placed a hand over his heart. "Barbara asked to see the dailies and I heard afterwards she got a hot flash. Sounds like it was a massive success; no pun intended." He winked at Castiel.

Jax excused himself and Castiel. He held Cas' hand and led him to a corner. "Your hair is sticking up all over the place; must be the fucking humidity." He ran his fingers through the disheveled dark locks.

"Dean Winchester, are my eyes playing tricks on me or are you setting foot in an art gallery? Your idea of culture is making collages from _Busty Asian Beauties _centerfolds." Balthazar bellowed across the room.

Castiel's entire body tensed as soon as he heard Zar mention Dean's name. Jax stepped away from him. Dean was drying his wet hair with paper towels Kali had secured for him and Benny. Rain started to fall as soon as the two men exited the Impala. The first thing Dean noticed when he entered the gallery was Jax petting Castiel's hair. He gritted his teeth.

Benny greeted Balthazar. "I dragged this idiot here. He didn't have any plans for tonight so I invited him along."

"Jax and Cassie come and join us," Zar said. He moved to the side to make room for the two other men. The two of them said hi to Benny. Jax nodded at Dean.

"So what the two of you are one of those annoying couples that dress the same now?" Dean asked.

"It was just a coincidence," Jax replied.

Dean arched a tawny brow. So neither the supermodel bastard nor Crapstiel denied they were a couple. He directed the conversation to Castiel now. "I heard about you auditioning the finger puppets earlier today and in public. You kinky bastard…I had no idea you would pull a Pee Wee Herman."

"Since your last acting jobs were posing for trashy romance novels and _Pterodactyl Wars_ I can't blame you for forgetting about dedication to one's craft." Castiel smiled innocently.

Dean turned red as a lobster and scowled at the smug bastard. "There's a difference between porn and real acting. I think you confused both of them."

Castiel was in the middle of opening his mouth, when Jax grabbed him by the elbow. "I want to show you an abstract painting that I know you'll like."

Balthazar pinched the bridge of his nose. "The two of you better be on your best behavior this Friday."

"Why? What's going on Friday?" Dean didn't like where this was going.

"The first publicity photo shoot will take place on Friday. The two of you and Erick will be posing for magazine and billboard ads. The show premieres in five months so we need to start publicizing it."

"Better put Crapstiel on a leash." Dean joked.

Sam appeared. "Hey guys! This place is awesome. Kali's done a great job." He barely looked at Balthazar. The quartet spoke about the rough season the Lakers were having. Dean's hazel eyes which were emerald at the moment due to the forest green buttoned up shirt he donned landed on Castiel and Jax. Cas slid an arm across the taller man's hips. His hand lowered until Castiel tucked it inside Jax's back pocket.

"Hello, earth to Dean!" Benny waved his hand across his fellow actor's face.

"Sorry, man…you were saying?"

"You want to hit the bar and get a beer?"

"Yeah definitely…lead the way."

Castiel's gaze searched for Dean across the gallery. He found the dick standing really close to Benny at the bar. Dean's right hand covered Benny's shoulder possessively as he heard the Cajun say something funny. Dean threw his head back and moved closer as he laughed.

"Uhm, brother…what is up with you this evening? You're not being yourself." Benny frowned at his new friend.

"I don't know what you mean." Dean drank from a Heineken bottle.

"You're touchy feely all of a sudden and are laughing at everything I say. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing man…just having a good time."

"Is there something going on between you and Castiel?"

"Hell no! I would rather shave my legs, put on a wig and sing _My Heart Will Go On_ at a karaoke club." Dean blushed. Fuck he needed to chill for the remainder of the night. Benny was a smart motherfucker.

Kali captured the two hundred guests' attention. She smoothed her hands over her black leather strapless dress. "I want to thank all of you for coming tonight. The gallery opening is a complete success and it's all thanks to all of you." Everyone applauded.

She rubbed her hands together and grinned. "I have a special surprise tonight. A dear friend of mine, Castiel Milton had a change of heart and donated one of his paintings to the gallery. His cousin Gabriel brought the gorgeous piece over."

Cas was beyond flabbergasted. He eyed his surroundings until he found his soon to be dead cousin. How dare the little man go behind his back and bring one of his paintings so it could be shown to the public?!

Kali unveiled the painting and all the guests applauded enthusiastically. Castiel covered his face with his hands. He never wanted to remove them. "That's a beautiful painting, Cas. I had no idea you were so talented." Jax gently removed his hands from his face.

Many of the art patrons congratulated Castiel, who remained silent for the next fifteen minutes. He was having difficulty breathing and ran outside under the rain. "Cassie, come back inside. You're going to catch pneumonia!"

"Gabe, you're the last person I want to see right now! How could you do this to me?" Castiel turned around and wiped rain from his face.

Gabe winced. He hadn't seen Castiel this pissed in a long time. "I wanted to surprise you. Cassie you're so talented. I want the world to see your art. It's not fair you hide your paintings in the studio."

"Why did you have to choose that particular one?" Castiel stopped himself before he hurt Gabriel's feelings. "I don't want to see you, Gabe. Please go away."

Jax appeared with a large black umbrella. "I'll take you home." He covered Castiel's drenched form with the umbrella as they walked to the parking garage. Gabriel nervously bit his lower lip. Cas was livid with him.

Dean stood in front of the painting and couldn't believe his eyes. Castiel painted the silhouette of two nude male lovers with their bodies intertwined over rumpled sheets in the afterglow of sex. Moonlight illuminated through a window covered with cascading raindrops. He swallowed hard. Dean's eyes never left Castiel since Kali announced he'd donated one of his paintings to the gallery. It was obvious to anyone present that Gabriel was the one, who brought the painting and hadn't said a word to his cousin about it.

Kali approached Dean. "It's such an intimate piece of art."

"How much do you want for it?" Dean inquired.

Kali narrowed her dark brown eyes at him. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack" He licked his lips.

"Step into my office and we'll negotiate."

Castiel didn't invite Jax inside. He was in a foul mood and desired to be left alone. First thing tomorrow morning he was going to Ace Hardware to buy a new lock for his studio's door. Sneaky Gabriel was barred from entering it from now on. Castiel's cheeks burned as he sat on the studio's windowsill. Dean could be dense at times but he wasn't stupid. He'd know exactly what the painting was about. Cas touched the cool window with his forehead. He traced the falling raindrops with his forefinger. Castiel closed his eyes.

**Ten Years Ago…**

Dean dragged Castiel inside his new apartment. Earlier in the evening, the two of them shared with their families a dinner which celebrated the end of _Boy Robot_ and their attaining high school diplomas. John presented his oldest offspring with the Impala and his treasured leather jacket. Dean was over the moon. Plus he was now renting his own apartment. Also, he was in the lead for the role of Che Guevara in the revival of _Evita_ on Broadway. Castiel had been helping him with the vocal parts. Life couldn't get better.

Castiel informed his mother after the meal that he planned on moving permanently to Los Angeles with his cousin, Gabriel. They fought for over half an hour but the overwhelming woman finally gave in. Rachel said she would talk to Gabriel so he could take care of her little boy.

Dean shoved Castiel against the door and sucked the side of his boyfriend's neck. He bit hard leaving a bruise on the pale skin. "I've been dying to take a bite out of ma petite pomme all night long." Dean brushed his tongue across the purple love bite.

Castiel arched his neck back granting Dean more space to do as he pleased. His hands cupped Dean's hard ass. He rubbed his erection against Dean's groin. Dean chuckled. "Someone is in a feisty mood tonight. I like it."

His mouth covered Castiel's pink plump lips. Castiel sucked Dean's tongue. The taller eighteen year old humped his boyfriend. Their kiss intensified. Teeth clacked and Castiel carded his fingers harshly through Dean's short hair. The blue eyed teen bit Dean's lower lip and nibbled it until he had Dean panting.

"I want to make love to you tonight, babe," Castiel said into Dean's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked before swallowing hard. He'd been waiting for this moment for four years. Cas had no idea how much Dean wanted him. Jacking off and grope fests weren't enough for him.

"I want you so bad, Dean. You have no idea." Cas' eyes had turned ebony.

"I think I have an idea."

Cas enveloped his legs around Dean's waist. His hands held to the back of the tawny haired boy's neck as his lips branded Dean's one more time. Dean led them to a recliner that stood by the window. On their way there, Castiel had discarded his Polo shirt and did the same with Dean's shirt. The teens divested of their remaining clothing in record time.

Cas grabbed a small container of KY Jelly from his jeans before straddling Dean's lap on the recliner. Dean was jacking off already. Castiel covered the older teen's hand and stroked harder and faster. Cas licked the outer shell of Dean's right ear. He whispered, "I love you so much it fucking hurts."

Dean cupped Castiel's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Not as much as I love you." They kissed until they needed to break for needed breath.

"Cas, I don't want to sound like a total wuss but would you mind bottoming? Dude, Mr. Ed has nothing on you. You're fucking huge!" Dean licked his lips tasting Castiel on them.

The other boy laughed. "I was planning to anyways." Castiel squirted lube on his own fingers. He entered two inside his puckered hole and started pleasuring himself. "You have no idea how many times I did this imagining how it would feel to have you inside me."

Dean stroked himself more. Watching Castiel become completely undone was his downfall. He came at the sound of Cas calling out his name. Dean smeared cum all over his cock. He held on tight to Castiel's tapered waist. Cas touched Dean's erection and guided it to his entrance. "Promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you."

Castiel kissed him gently and nodded. "I know you'd never hurt me intentionally." Dean pulled Cas closer to his flushed body. His fingers dug into Castiel's beautiful hipbones. Castiel was so fucking hot and tight. Dean was scared he'd cause him physical pain. He was battling himself not to thrust his dick completely within Cas' warmth.

"Dean, can you fucking hurry up!" Cas rose up and then lowered himself; bringing Dean a little deeper. He encircled his legs tight around Dean's hips which started thrusting harder into him. Cas groaned. "That's more like it, cowboy."

Dean lost it when Castiel's hole clenched around his throbbing dick. His hands slid down Cas' perspiring body. Castiel's screams were getting him harder if it was possible. One of Dean's hands clung possessively to Cas' hip. The other covered the other teen's shaft and stroked it. "I'm almost there, Dean!"

Dean thrust deeper into Castiel as rain pounded against the window. The recliner tipped backwards. This didn't faze the lovers. Soon Dean came inside Castiel. The dark haired teen bit Dean's clavicle as he climaxed. His jizz adorned his and Dean's chests. Their hearts beat erratically. Castiel and Dean laughed, when the two of them realized the recliner had fallen.

Dean dragged Castiel to the couch. Cas covered Dean's sweaty form. His eyes remained transfixed on the falling rain. Dean kissed his forehead tenderly. He traced symbols across Castiel's back. "Cas, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me."

Castiel's electric blue eyes stared into his hazel orbs. "You mean it?" Dean nodded. "This means the world will soon find out about our relationship."

"I'm ready if you are. Aren't you tired of hiding what we truly are to each other?" Dean nervously licked his lips.

"Yes, I am. How about next weekend?"

Dean smiled. "Sounds great, ma petite pomme; I love you so much it scares me."

Castiel kissed him longingly. "There's nothing to be scared of. We're going to be together always.."

"And forever," Dean finished.

**Next chapter will have the flashback which illustrates when and how the shit hit the fan for Destiel. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel woke up to the tantalizing smell of eggs benedict and sizzling bacon. His stomach grumbled quite loud. Cas knew Gabe was trying to make things up to him. The actor fisted his right hand as he recalled the painting brouhaha from last evening. Gabriel had no fucking right taking one of his paintings without Cas' permission and giving it to Kali so she could showcase it at the inauguration. Castiel pulled his own hair. The worst part of all of this was having Dean present, when the painting was unveiled. The art piece clearly represented the two of them after the first time they made love. Now Losechester is laughing his ass off thinking Crapstiel never got over him. The smug bastard's ego was going to inflate to double its size.

Gabe's obnoxious singing could be heard throughout the entire flat. The soon to be corpse sang Nancy Sinatra's "These Boots Are Made for Walking". Castiel vacated his bedroom wearing only a pair of white boxer briefs. His hair resembled a dark hedgehog. Cas didn't even bother to fetch his slippers.

Gabriel continued singing loud, when his cousin entered the kitchen. He eyed the morose man with the corner of his left eye. "Good morning," Gabe cheerfully said.

Cas grunted like a caveman and sat down. Gabriel served him his favorite breakfast and poured in a tall glass freshly squeezed orange juice. He plopped himself at the table and ate the delicious meal. The uncomfortable silence was suffocating Gabe. "Cassie, I am so sorry. I should've asked your permission first. Please accept my apology."

Castiel looked at his meddlesome cousin for the first time that morning. Gabriel was giving him his best sad Precious Moment figurine eyes. Cas arched his neck backwards and stared at the popcorn ceiling for about thirty seconds. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. His eyes landed on Gabriel again. "I know you meant well but man you need to ask first. My art is private. I have always told you that. What aspect of the word private don't you comprehend?"

Gabriel swallowed hard. "I said I was sorry and I promise it won't happen again. Geez, are the two dudes in the portrait you and a former flame?"

"It's none of your fucking business!" Cas closed his eyes. "Thanks for breakfast and apology accepted." Castiel knew he was being a dick to his cousin. He felt horrible. Cas stood up and placed his hands over Gabe's shoulders. He lightly squeezed them before exiting the kitchen. Gabriel smiled. That was Cassie's way of showing affection.

The following day of shooting, Castiel didn't bump into Dean which was a blessing in itself. The crew treated him as if the public masturbation session never occurred. Cas filmed two scenes that day. One with Jo at the pub set and another with Erick. This particular scene was an exterior shot since its setting was a park. Crowley must've gotten some the previous night because he only had the actors do four takes of each scene.

Friday came too fast for Castiel's liking. It was the day of the photo shoot. He wanted to get over with it. Dean was going to be heavily involved. How was Cas supposed to share the same space with him after what happened at the gallery? The three actors were picked up at the studio by Vinnie, the driver/head of security. Castiel swiftly exclaimed shotgun and hopped on the passenger seat.

Dean and Erick sat in the back of the green SUV. Erick was out of the loop so he tried making small talk. Dean and Cas would give him two or three word responses. The Winchester would sneak looks into the rearview mirror and caught Castiel doing the same. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the warehouse, where the photo shoot would take place.

The photographer was a 5'7 brunette with aquamarine eyes and a killer bod. Her name was Pamela Barnes and she worked exclusively for Entertainment Weekly and GQ magazines. She kissed Erick on both cheeks and lightly tapped his ass in greeting. The two of them had worked together for a Tom Ford sunglasses and watch ad.

Erick introduced the feisty photographer to his two co-stars. The trio shook hands. Pam grinned lasciviously. "I feel like a fat kid let loose in Willy Wonka's factory." She tapped Castiel's ass on her way to the table where she had set up all of her equipment.

Dean smirked at Cas' widened eyes. The dude did have a fine ass. It was perfectly formed and rock hard. Castiel's eyes met his. The shorter man glared daggers at him. Dean arched a tawny brow at him and winked. A tall gawky guy by the name of Garth appeared. "I'm in charge of hair and makeup. So let's get this show on the road." He clapped his hands and motioned for the trio to follow him.

"Barbara wants debauched just got out of bed after a sex marathon hair for the three of you." He gazed at Castiel's face. He snapped his fingers. "Honey child, I'm going to have a field day doing those gorgeous angel eyes of yours. I bought new midnight sky eyeliner that I'm going to de-virginize on your beautiful peepers." He covered his lips with his right forefinger. "The hair has the look Barbara wants. So I won't have to work too much with it." Castiel stood still like a statue while the gangly man continued assessing him.

Garth gently shoved him into a chair. "Next!" he bellowed pointing at Erick. "Damn boy you are finer than one hundred year old scotch."

Erick rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm…thanks."

"Since you're a vampire I'm going to make your natural bronze appear lighter. But I ain't going overboard like they did with those tween Twilight vamps." He pushed Erick on the chair adjacent to Castiel.

"Last but not least…the sinfully sexy demon, who unwittingly falls in love with a fallen angel." Dean felt uncomfortable being under the skinny man's scrutiny. "Don't worry, sugar. I don't bite; not unless you ask me to." He winked at Dean. Castiel and Erick were cracking up. Dean scowled at the two men.

Garth cupped Dean's face. "I've never seen such perfect asymmetrical features in my entire life. Boy I don't need to do anything with your breathtaking face. Your lashes are so long and thick! Most women would kill for lashes like yours."

"Can we hurry up?" Dean asked.

"OK cool your jets, boy. I work with the canvas before I start painting it." Dean's eyes sought Castiel's. The blue eyed man was beet red.

"Garth, stop flirting with the models; will you? We only have three hours." Pamela said as she finished adjusting her lenses.

Garth applied the eyeliner on Castiel and worked a little on his hair. Once he was finished, he sent him Pam's way. "OK sweetie…lose the shirt and shoes."

"What?" Castiel inquired. He bit his lower lip nervously.

"Barbara's orders," Pam replied.

Castiel mumbled beneath his breath as he unbuttoned his grey long sleeved shirt. He wouldn't be surprised if Barbara owned a porn company. The woman must think about sex 24/7. He walked to a corner and placed his shirt, socks and shoes in a neat pile.

"Relax, honey. First I'm going to take head shots. HBO wants solo close ups of the three of you. Then we'll move on to the good stuff." She winked at him before she started snapping away.

Garth finished with Erick next. Pamela must've taken close to thirty pictures of Castiel. She informed him they were done and brought Erick in. The same process was repeated with the Swede and then Dean. The Winchester had been dying to have a moment alone with Castiel but someone was always with them.

After Pam was happy with the face close-ups of the three sexy actors; she told them to take a fifteen minute break. "Help yourselves to granola bars and energy drinks." She gestured to a small snacks table. "Castiel, sweetie, you need to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We have a surprise for you, sexy," Pam stated.

Castiel followed her and Garth as they entered an adjacent room. His eyes widened. A pair of ebony black wings which were about five feet in height and two feet in width leaned against the white wall. "You're going to wear those during the remainder of the shoot."

Garth and Pamela assisted the actor in putting on the wings. The straps which clung to Castiel's shoulders matched the exact bronze hue of Castiel's skin. Once the two of them managed to properly set the wings, Pam and Garth whistled.

"I would so go to Hell for corrupting an angel," Pam said.

"Amen," Garth piped in. They gave each other high fives. Castiel rolled his eyes.

Erick and Dean were finishing up their granola bars, when the trio rejoined them. Dean almost choked on the granola. He couldn't remove his eyes from Cas. The guy was so fucking sexy and strutting around half naked with those gorgeous black wings on his back; he was even more beautiful. Dean chastised himself. He hated feeling lust towards Crapstiel.

"You look amazing," Erick told Cas.

"Thanks"

"Ok, fellas…let's get this party started!" Pam yelled. She instructed Garth to turn on her IPod. Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song" started blasting from the speakers. "Erick I want you to stand real close behind the angel. Move to the right a bit. Yeah…that's good. Now wrap your strong manly arms across his hips." The Swede obeyed the photographer. "Damn, Castiel you have the sexiest hipbones I've ever had the honor of seeing in the flesh."

Castiel blushed profusely. He remembered Dean telling him that on a couple of occasions. "That's gorgeous, Erick. Now have your right hand cover Castiel's chest." She started taking pictures. "Love it! Cas, baby…toss your head back. Garth, apply the fake blood."

In no time fake blood trailed down Castiel's neck. "Erick, bite the angel's neck. Go for it! Castiel tilt your head a bit more to the back. That's it!" Pam continued snapping away. "Close your eyes, Cas. The vampire is bringing you to orgasm."

Dean frowned as he witnessed Erick actually sinking his teeth into Cas' neck. He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "What the fuck?!"

Garth didn't do anything to improve his mood. He joined the actor. "They're so fucking hot together I'm going to need pliers to remove my undies tonight." Dean scowled at the overgrown Pinocchio.

For the next half hour Pam continued taking pictures of Erick and Castiel in some compromising poses. Alright so half weren't sexual at all. But still Dean didn't like it one bit. "Dean gorgeous, it's time for you to join the party!" Pam bellowed as she adjusted the lighting in the room.

Garth brought a red velvet throne like chair. Pam instructed Erick to sit on it. "Open your legs a little. Castiel, kneel at his feet." Cas was already tired of carrying the large wings on his shoulder. He glanced at a wall clock. Thank God twenty minutes to go!

Pam continued, "Dean, kneel next to Cas. Place your hands on his hips and pull him away from the vampire."

Dean felt a jolt of electricity as soon as his hands made contact with Castiel's warm skin. He immediately noticed Cas' spine go rigid. "Action!" Pamela bellowed. Dean pulled Castiel towards him. "OMG…that has to be one of the best photos I've taken so far!"

Fifteen minutes passed. "We're down to the last photo. Let's make it memorable!" Pam grinned at the trio. "Castiel you're going to be in the middle. Erick, get down on your knees and take the angel's right arm." She turned to Garth. "More blood!" Garth quickly applied it to Castiel's arm.

"Erick, you're going to drink blood from Castiel's arm while Dean is stealing a kiss from him." Both Dean and Cas gawked at the photographer. "Come on, boys. You're actors and must be used to impromptu shit like this. Hop to it; time's a wasting!"

Erick was already in position. Dean stood on the opposite side. He gently cupped Castiel's chin and leaned down. Cas nervously licked his lips. At any moment his heart would beat out of his chest like in Loony Toons. Dean's lips pressed lightly over his. Pamela took four pictures of the three in them in that particular pose. "That's a wrap!"

Castiel rapidly removed Dean's hands from their hold on his face. He couldn't even look at him. "You boys were dolls. Thanks for being such good sports. I know some of the poses were risqué but we know how Barbara is."

Castiel returned to the room where the wings were originally at. He was having a hard time removing them. Someone entered and started assisting him in taking them off. He smelled Dean's musky scent. Dean removed one wing and was in the process of taking off the other. He cleared his throat. "Cas, we need to talk?"

"What happened to Crapstiel?" Castiel yanked the strap away.

"We need to talk. Can we go for coffee?"

"Let me clear things for you, Losechester. That painting is not what you think."

"Oh really…cuz it looks like the two of us. After we popped each other's cherry and lay on the couch with our arms wrapped around each other. For some reason you loved the rain and couldn't stop staring at it through the window."

"FYI you're not the only guy I've fucked in the middle of a rainstorm. So don't flatter yourself!"

Dean grabbed Castiel's elbow. "Cas, don't be this way. Let's talk"

"Get your hands off me. You're the one, who fucked things up. There's nothing to say. We'll work together but that's it. Just leave me the hell alone!" He rocketed out of the room.

**Ten Years Ago**

Dean had never been this happy in all of his eighteen years. Castiel was moving in with him tomorrow. He was vacuuming his bedroom carpet. Well his and Cas' bedroom. Dean already emptied out a drawer for Castiel and set up half of the closet for his boyfriend. The day after they made love for the first time, Dean and Cas had fucked all over the apartment; starting on the kitchen counter and ending in the balcony. They couldn't get enough of each other. Castiel unwittingly left yesterday afternoon because he still had to inform Gabe that he was moving in with Dean.

The two of them had decided to host a small gathering next weekend where they planned on telling their friends and family the truth about their relationship. Dean whistled "Stairway to Heaven" as he finished vacuuming. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. The Winchester wondered who could be at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Unless Cas came over for a quickie.

Dean turned off the vacuum and set it next to the washing machine. He grinned as he opened the door. "Hey beautiful"

"Well hello yourself, gorgeous," Bela Talbot stood outside in the hallway waving a six pack of Guinness in one hand and a champagne bottle in the other.

"I thought you were someone else," Dean said. He gave his former co-star a small smile. He bade her entrance to the apartment.

"Nice, Winchester…at first I thought you'd be living in a pigsty but the place is clean and tidy." She placed the beverages on the glass dining table.

"I haven't hired a maid yet. So I can't live in squalor. "

"What brings you here, Bela? I haven't seen you since the show wrapped."

"I wanted to celebrate our future. You are one of the finalists to play Che in _Evita _and I got the lead in _Barefoot in the Park. _It's going to have a six month run in London's East End."

"Congrats, Bela!" Dean embraced his old friend.

"Thanks, so what do you say? Want to celebrate our success?" She sauntered over to the dining table and retrieved two bottles of Guinness. Dean opened them both and handed one to the young femme fatale. Cas would cut his balls off he heard the British siren was alone with him. Bela made a pass at Dean at the show's last Christmas party. Cas had to leave early because he needed to catch a flight to Illinois. Bela was tipsy and dragged Dean over to a couch and started making out with him. Dean stopped things before they went too far. The following day, Bela called asking him to forgive her. Apparently she was a horny drunk. He forgave her and told her never to bring the subject up ever again.

"Dean, why don't you take a shower? You're all sweaty and I'll order Chinese. Then I can pop open the champagne bottle."

"Sounds great…the take out/delivery menus are in the kitchen. Uhm make yourself at home."

"I definitely will," Bela whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean emerged from his bedroom wearing faded jeans and a black wife beater. He dried his hair with a towel. Bela's eyes watched him hungrily. It was a crime how beautiful the boy was. She patted the empty side next to her on the sofa. Dean quickly joined her. Bela was removing the cork from the champagne bottle.

"Dean, be a doll and fetch the flutes," Bela instructed.

She poured the golden bubbly inside the two flutes. "Here's to long and successful careers." They clinked the glasses together.

Dean guzzled down his champagne and Bela poured him a second glass. "Why is it that you always turned down my advances? We both know I was the hottest girl on set."

The Winchester chuckled. "Conceited much"

"Answer me"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You're not my type I guess."

"So who is your type then?" Dean remained silent. Bela's right hand landed on his thigh and started to inch its way up. Dean jumped from his seat upon hearing the doorbell. He smiled at the Chinese delivery guy and gave him a ten dollar tip. "Thanks, man"

The two teens ate at the dining table. Dean stuffed himself with two eggrolls, a large portion of Lo Mein and special friend rice. He washed the food down with a bottle of Guinness. Afterwards, he ate four fortune cookies. Bela barely touched her food. Dean excused himself to the bathroom. Bela ran over to the couch where she had left her Coach purse. She retrieved two small light blue oval pills which had butterflies engraved on them. She slipped one under her tongue and threw one inside Dean's Guinness bottle.

Dean returned and guzzled down the remainder of the drink. He licked his lips. "I don't know about you but I am stuffed."

"I bet you are with all the food you ate." Bela held his hand and led him to the couch. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

Dean put on a DVD of Speed. That was one of his and Cas' favorite flicks. Almost an hour later, Dean started laughing. He'd never felt this euphoria before. He couldn't help himself and started touching and hugging Bela. The girl held on tightly to him. She pecked him on the lips. Dean didn't complain or push her away so Bela kissed him hungrily. Dean covered her body and unhooked her bra. They continued making out.

"Let's go to your bedroom" Bela pulled him out of the sofa.

Dean's head was spinning. He never wanted this euphoric sensation to end. All he wanted was to have Castiel with him and fuck him hard into the mattress. His body felt as if it was on fire and sex was the only thing that could satiate him. Bela dragged him inside his room. The girl undressed herself and splayed herself on the mattress. Bela fingered herself as she stared at Dean. He swallowed hard and removed his clothes swiftly. His body covered hers. Dean had never been with a girl and had only seen nude ones in _Busty Asian Beauties_. His hands clumsily cupped Bela's breasts. He tweaked the hardened rose hued nipples. Bela arched her hips in the air.

Dean kissed her hard on the lips. Bela enveloped her trim legs around Dean's waist. "Fuck me, Dean! I've wanted you for so long." Her hands covered Dean's erection. She guided it inside her wet pussy. Dean thrust into her fast and hard. Bela raked her long nails across his back. She raised her hips to meet every single thrust.

The boy bit into her neck. The veins on his neck protruded as he thrust deeper and faster. His sweat fell over her flushed body. Bela closed her eyes as he brought her to climax. Dean soon followed. Bela licked his cum from his chest. The drug was still in their system. The frenzied teens rapidly went for round two.

Castiel decided to surprise Dean. He woke up at seven in the morning and went over to a local bakery which specialized in apple pie. Cas bought Dean's favorite pastry and two cups of hazelnut coffee. When he reached Dean's door, Castiel remembered Dean kept a hidden key under the welcome mat. Castiel was inside in less than a minute. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast in bed. Cas turned on the bedroom light since the chamber was dark. The sun hadn't made its presence yet.

The room reeked of sex. When Castiel's eyes landed on the bed, he dropped the two cups of coffee and the pie on the floor. Dean and Bela Talbot lay on the mattress nude with Dean's dried jizz all over them. The sheets were on the floor. Tears threatened to form in Cas' eyes. He couldn't believe Dean betrayed him. "How could you?" Castiel wasn't up for a confrontation. If he remained in the room any longer, Cas would kill the two of them. They weren't worth getting a life sentence in prison.

Castiel walked to his car in the building's parking garage. He fought the urge to throw up. The image of Dean and Bela lying nude in bed with his boyfriend's face lying in between the slut's breasts would remain branded in his brain. Cas stopped walking as his gaze landed on Dean's precious baby. Castiel removed his car keys from his jean's pocket and strolled closer to the Impala. He saw his reflection in the driver's window and smirked.

Two hours later, Dean woke up to sunlight filtering in through the venetian blinds in his bedroom. He felt a warm body stir against his. Dean opened his hazel eyes and he fell off the mattress, when he saw who the body belonged to. Bela stretched her arms languidly. She smiled and told Dean good morning.

"What the fuck happened?" Dean asked. His mouth felt like cotton and his head hurt badly.

"Dean, you wound me, babe. You don't remember fucking me in six different positions last night?" Bela pouted. She didn't have the decency to cover her nude form.

Dean licked his dry lips. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't remember a thing." He was telling her the damn truth.

Bela scowled at him. She got out of bed and started searching for her discarded clothes. "You're a dick, you know that. We fucked for almost three hours and you don't remember a thing?"

"Sorry" Dean finally rose from the floor. His eyes landed on the spilled coffee and pie on the floor by the door. He turned pale. "Bela, please tell me your clumsy ass spilled the food on the floor?"

"No, you bloody idiot. I just woke up!" She pulled her lace G-string on. The girl quickly dressed. "I guess breakfast is out of the question." Bela smirked at Dean. She rose on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks for a good time." She trailed her forefinger against his jaw. "I'll let myself out. Ciao, Bello"

Dean ran inside the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. He emptied his stomach. All of the Chinese food came out. What had he done? Tears cascaded down his face. He knew Castiel must've seen him and Bela in bed. Oh God what have I done? He wiped his mouth with a towel and cried his heart out on the bathroom floor. He needed to see Cas pronto!

On his way out, Sam stopped him. They were scheduled to have breakfast this morning. "I don't have time, Sammy. I need to go sort something out."

"Dude, have you seen your car?" his 5' 10 fourteen year old brother asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean's eyes became wide. "Did something happen to Baby?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, follow me but prepare yourself cuz it ain't pretty."

Dean walked like a death row inmate going to his execution. When he approached the Impala, he dropped to his knees. Man Whore was scratched into the driver's door in big letters. "I think I'm going to hurl again."

"That's not the only thing, man. Follow me," Sam said. Dean was scared to go any further. He followed his brother the Bigfoot and cringed. The passenger side window was smashed and the Led Zeppelin and AC DC cassettes had all been broken, as well. Glass covered the passenger part of the seat bench and floor mat.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Sam asked.

Dean slid down the floor. Castiel did it and Dean deserved it. He'd broken Cas' heart and Castiel retaliated the only way he knew how.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Years everyone! Gabe sends you all champagne and chocolate covered strawberries to celebrate!**

**Ten Years Ago**

Bela left for London the following day and Dean didn't hear from the British femme fatale. Dean bought a case of Johnny Walker Blue Label with a fake ID his friend Ash had procured for him. The Winchester banged his head against a living room wall. He'd been sitting on the floor for over an hour as he got hammered. He drank from the nearly empty bottle before speed dialing Cas' number for the thirteenth time that day and still received no answer. Dean called Castiel's home number but Gabe informed him he hadn't heard from his cousin since Saturday night.

An entire week passed and Dean was driving himself crazy worrying over Cas. He took a cold shower and changed his clothes. Dean drank a hot cup of coffee and left his apartment for the first time since the shit hit the fan. First he dropped Baby off at a nearby body shop. The owner informed him she would be good as new within a week. Castiel's temper tantrum ended up costing him four grand. Dean couldn't blame the idiot. He knew he'd fucked things up between them big time. Through the auto insurance company, Dean was able to rent a silver Toyota Camry. He wanted to hurl, when he plopped his ass in the car's vinyl seats.

Dean drove to Cas' neighborhood. The apartment he shared with Gabriel was located in a section of LA which used to host warehouses. He parked the Camry across the street and turned the engine off. Dean dozed off waiting for any sign of his boyfriend. At around ten pm he observed Gabriel skipping down the street wearing the most flamboyant outfit Dean's ever seen with two women. They were obviously on their way to a club. Dean's eyes landed on the second floor, where Cas' apartment was at. All the lights were off. Dean dozed off soon after.

He was startled out of his nap by shouting. Dean rubbed his eyes and stretched out his neck which was sore due to the uncomfortable position he'd been sleeping in. Balthazar stood enraged outside of a taxi. He was trying to drag someone out from inside the yellow vehicle. "Damn it, Cassie, I am not in the mood. Get your ass out of the fucking taxi or I swear I will kick you out!"

Dean silently vacated the rented car and crossed the street. He heard giggling being emitted from within the taxi. It was Castiel, who sounded plastered. Zar sensed Dean's presence and breathed a sigh of relief. "Am I glad to see you? Please help me get this drunken sailor inside. I've had enough."

Dean grabbed one of Castiel's arms and Zar held on to the other. On the count of three the duo dragged a hammered Cas out. Dean had never seen his boyfriend so damn wasted. Cas usually stayed away from liquor. Castiel ceased giggling as soon as his blood shot eyes saw Dean. "Unhand me! I hate you!"

"What the hell happened between the two of you?" Zar asked. "I've never seen him like this. The Jim Morrison routine doesn't suit him. I've never seen anyone consume so much alcohol before."

Dean slid Castiel's arm across his shoulder. "We had a fight. Everything will be ok." Cas tried to move away from Dean. Zar raised his brows as the two of them led Castiel up the building's steps.

The two teens dropped their friend as if he was a sack of potatoes on the mattress. Castiel started giggling again and lay down in a fetal position. "I will leave my little brother in your capable hands, Deano. I have an early flight to London tomorrow. I'll return in two weeks. Please take good care of him." Zar leaned down and kissed the top of Castiel's head. Cas held on tight to his dear friend. He also loved Balthazar as a brother. Zar waved bye to Dean and left the apartment.

"I'm going to make you a pot of black coffee. What the hell have you been up to? You reek of booze and pot…amongst other things." Dean said as he walked out of Cas' room.

Castiel giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. His heart felt as if Castiel stabbed him with a poisoned dagger. Did Cas have sex with someone? The thought itself practically killed Dean. He wanted to be the only person to ever have complete possession of Cas' heart and body. He swallowed hard. Dean prepared Cas' coffee and a turkey and cheese pita sandwich.

His hands shook as he returned to Castiel's bedroom. He placed the food and coffee mug on top of the nightstand. Dean walked to the mattress and helped Castiel sit. "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Dean shoved the mug against Castiel's chest. Some of the dark liquid splattered over Castiel's black button down shirt. "What the fuck?!" Cas smashed the mug against the wall. Coffee stained the lower half of the eggshell wall.

He got up on unsteady feet and unbuttoned the shirt. Dean gasped as he noticed the hickeys that littered across Castiel's torso. He grabbed Castiel's shoulders and slammed him hard against the wall. "Who did you fuck, Cas?!" His fingers dug deep into Cas' biceps.

Castiel laughed and closed his eyes. "Zar took me to a club last night and I hooked up with some hot boy with fuckable lips and green eyes."

Dean punched the wall next to Castiel's head. The shorter teen flinched. Castiel changed their positions slamming Dean against the wall. His body plastered against Dean's. Cas' nostrils flared. His electric blue eyes crashed into Dean's amber orbs. "I fucked him hard and slow against a bathroom stall. He probably needed stitches after I was finished with him." He spoke into Dean's ear. "I did to him what I wanted to do to you. Punish you for breaking my heart." The Winchester's heart shattered into a million pieces upon hearing the harsh words leave Castiel's mouth.

Dean trailed his right thumb across Castiel's stubble covered jaw. "I'm so fucking sorry, ma petite pomme. I don't even remember sleeping with her. You know you'll always be the only one for me."

Castiel inhaled Dean's scent for the last time. "I am no longer your petite pomme. You destroyed everything we had by fucking Bela, the whore. The two of you deserve each other."

"Oh so it was ok for you to fuck some random stranger to get even. Well kudos to you, dude cuz I'm fucking hurting. The thought of someone else's hands all over your body makes me sick! You're mine!" Dean dragged his fingers through Cas' unruly hair and crashed his mouth into the shorter teen's. He felt Castiel kiss him back but then Cas left him shaking against the wall. Dean licked his lips. He tasted Castiel. A tear slid down his cheek. He was terrified this was the last time they'd be together.

"I hope you're happy with Bela, Dean." Castiel strolled to a six drawer mahogany dresser and retrieved a pair of white boxer briefs and a Kansas City Royals jersey Dean had given him last year, when they went to see a major league game together. He tossed it at Dean.

"Cas, please don't be this way man." Dean approached Castiel.

"Dean, can't you see that I will continue finding ways to hurt you. The vision of you and Bela in bed together will remain branded in my head for the rest of my life."

"Cas, I'm telling you man I don't remember anything. I was wasted." Dean tried holding on to Castiel's hands but the dark haired teen took two steps back. Dean's heart continued breaking. He knew he'd lost Cas.

"You lied to me. Remember when you said you'd never leave me. You have a funny way of showing it." Castiel opened the bathroom door. "Good bye, Dean. I wish you the best with your whore." He closed the door. He leaned against it until he heard Dean's footsteps retreat away. Castiel slid down, until he sat on the floor. He cried his heart out. "Why did you do this, Dean? Were you playing me along all this time?"

Dean wiped his nose with the sleeve of his t-shirt. He inhaled deeply as he stepped out of the building. He really fucked everything up. Why did he fuck Bela? He'd never been attracted to the girl. He was drunk and that was the only reason. But still that wasn't a valid excuse. He sat on the building's front steps. Castiel never got over his father walking out on him and his mom, when he was two years old. The guy had major abandonment issues and now this shit happened. Dean cursed at himself. He sobbed harder. Dean wiped his eyes. An elderly couple walking their white toy poodle stared at him with pity in their eyes. He managed to smile at them as he headed to the Camry.

He had no idea what to do with his life now. Without Cas he didn't know what to do. They'd been best friends for a decade and boyfriends for five. Dean didn't know to live in a world without Castiel in it. They were in each other's lives practically on a daily basis. Dean wanted to fuck and kick Cas at the same time. How could the little fucker have sex with some random stranger? He said in a few words the dude resembled him. He was searching for Dean in a fucking club. Dean got his shit together and drove off. He gazed at Cas' apartment building one last time. At least he could start fresh in New York. The producer of _Evita_ called him two days ago and informed Dean he was one of two finalists for the role of Che.

Three months later, John and Mary Winchester surprised the eldest with an impromptu visit. "Sweetheart, we're so proud of you," Mary said as she hugged Dean.

John patted his first born's back. "You're doing great, kiddo."

"Mom and dad I wasn't expecting you guys." Dean helped Mary with her suitcase.

"We wanted to celebrate our son becoming a big Broadway star!"

"Mom, it's down to me and some other dude. I don't even know if the part is mine yet."

"It's yours, sweetie. You're so talented." Mary fixed his crooked collar.

John returned from the kitchen with a bottle of beer. "I'm surprised Castiel isn't here celebrating. The two of you are always joined at the hip." He winked.

"We're no longer friends."

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"A stupid fight…don't worry everything's fine." Dean couldn't gaze into Mary's eyes.

"Oh baby, I know he was your best friend for so long." Mary soothed her hand across Dean's back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mary, leave the kid alone for Pete's sake! You're making him uncomfortable." John bellowed from the sofa.

"Sammy should be here in twenty minutes. We're all going to dinner so change your clothes," Mary suggested. Dean managed to smile and disappeared down the hall.

John and Mary invited their sons to eat dinner at Toscano's, a small and quaint neighborhood restaurant. They stuffed themselves on garlic bread, meat lasagna, cappuccinos and tiramisu. The family strolled around Dean's neighborhood before returning to the apartment building. When the quartet exited the elevator, they were shocked to find Bela and her parents waiting outside of Dean's apartment.

Dean tugged his right earlobe. "Bela…Mr. and Mrs. Talbot what brings you across the pond?"

Alistair, Bela's father fisted his hands. "We should conduct this conversation inside."

"What's going on Lilith?" Mary asked Bela's mother.

Once everyone settled in Dean's living room, Alistair finally spoke. "My little girl is three months pregnant." He scowled at Dean.

Mary stood up. "Dean, please tell me the baby isn't yours." Her eyes watered.

Dean bowed his head in shame. Could his life get any worse? "Dean was the last person I had relations with," Bela murmured.

"Dude, you should've used protection!"

"You think, Sherlock!" Dean bellowed at Sam.

"Dean, how could you be so irresponsible. What about your career?" an exasperated John asked.

"It takes two to tango. Bela also was part of this. I'm surprised you weren't on the damn pill." Dean directed his words at the British teen.

"Believe me I wish I was. You think I'm going to throw a parade for being a pregnant teen mother?" Lilith embraced her only child.

"The reason we're here is because we want Dean to take responsibility for his actions," Alistair said as his chameleon eyes landed on the young man.

"Bela, do you want to have the baby? Maybe it can be given up for adoption or perhaps you can…" John suggested.

"My daughter will not have an abortion. Your son and she got themselves in this predicament which means he will have to put on his big boy pants and take responsibility!"

"So you want them to get married and raise the kid together?" John asked Alistair.

"Exactly…it's the least your Casanova of a son can do."

Dean felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Mary held his hand. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"No, I am not ok! I'm eighteen years old and just found out I knocked up a chick after a one night stand. I need some fresh air." He stormed out of the apartment.

"Dean is a sensible kid. He'll make the right choice," John said as he joined Mary on the couch.

A week later, Castiel ate breakfast with Gabriel at a local deli. The TV was set to Good Morning America. Gabe was telling Cas about the culinary courses he was set to start in the fall. Cas' attention was glued to the reporter saying former child actors Bela Talbot and Dean Winchester from _Boy Robot_ were engaged. Gabriel noticed. "Oh yeah, Zar called me yesterday to inform me about the engagement."

The grapefruit Cas swallowed felt as if he gulped down a brick. "The reason for the rushed nuptials is because Bela is preggers." Gabriel scarfed down French toast which was smothered in maple syrup. Castiel excused himself to empty his stomach in the bathroom. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and sat on the cold linoleum floor.

"I'm over you, Dean. I'm not crying over you ever again." A light bulb flicked on in Cas' head. He grinned as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"You alright, Cassie Bear; you look really pale," a concerned Gabe asked.

"How would you like to take a trip to New York, dear cousin?"

"Hellz yeah…we're going to the Big Apple?" Gabe got up and hugged the hell out of his cousin. "Why?"

"I'm going to audition for _Evita_. I hear they still haven't casted the role of Che." Castiel strolled to the counter and left a twenty.

Gabriel scurried to catch up to his cousin's longer strides. "But Cassie…isn't Deano up for the role?"

"So…suddenly I have an itch to wet my feet in Broadway. Are you coming with me or what?"

"Of course but I thought Dean was your friend." Gabriel sat in the passenger seat.

"Was being the magic word; contact that friend of yours, who designs clothes. I want him to create a period outfit that Che would wear in the musical. I plan on killing at my audition." Castiel smirked as he started the engine.

Bela painted her toenails with a corral color. She munched on Twizzlers in between strokes. The teen craved the candy like crazy. Dean got off a phone call. "That was a producer for the show. He wants me to fly to New York tomorrow for a final audition."

"That's great. You need a steady job. Babies are expensive." She continued painting her toenails.

"Well maybe you can work after the baby is born you know."

"You bet I am. First I will have to get rid of all the pounds I've been gaining. I was offered to model for Victoria's Secret but now that will have to wait until I push the rug rat out."

"Don't call him or her names." Dean couldn't stand the shallow girl at times. She was so full of herself.

"Whatever"

The following afternoon Dean prepped for his final audition. He gargled with hot tea and lemon. Castiel taught him that during their first vocal lesson. A stagehand came to get Dean. He walked on stage and a spotlight was focused on him. The director and producers sat in the second row. "When you're ready, Dean," the director said. The actor nodded to the piano player. Dean began singing "Another Suitcase in Another Hall". Once he was finished, he was happy with the outcome.

"Thank you, Dean"

The other actor, who was a finalist for the role had already performed his audition. He signaled for Dean to join him in the back of the theater. "You were really good," Matthew told Dean.

"Thanks, man, you kicked ass as well. Why are we still here? They'll call us with their final decision." Dean stated.

"Some actor decided to throw his hat in the ring. His audition is up next."

"What?" Dean's mouth remained open. Great now he wasn't guaranteed to get the fucking part. He really needs this gag with the baby coming. Who was the fucker that was going to try out for Che?

"Castiel, you can make your way to the stage," one of the producers said.

Dean turned to face the stage. His eyes widened in disbelief. Castiel sauntered up the stage filled with confidence. The bastard even donned clothing that Che would use. "Shit what a smart ass. The producers and director will give him credit for his creativity. Why didn't I think of coming in costume?" Matthew whispered.

The piano player started playing the intro to "What a Circus". Castiel walked comfortably across the stage. He sang his ass off and used his hands dramatically throughout the performance. The little fucker had the nerve to wink at the female producer before the song came to an end.

"That was phenomenal, Castiel," the female producer said.

"Thanks and I truly appreciate the three of you taking your time to see my audition. I know it's not common to allow someone in the game during the ninth inning." He smiled at the trio revealing perfect gleaming white teeth. His eyes shone bright under the spotlight.

"Fucking asshole," Dean mumbled under his breath. How could he do this to Dean? Cas knew how badly Dean wanted this gig. He even helped him prep for the part. Castiel most likely heard the news of his engagement to Bela and about the baby. This was his way of getting even. Well the role wasn't his yet.

"Gentlemen, give us a couple of hours. Why don't you go out for lunch and when you return we'll have our final decision?" The director stood up and led the producers backstage.

Castiel's eyes landed on Dean's furious ones. He had the audacity to smirk. Gabriel ran to the stage and hugged his cousin. "OMG you were fucking amazing! Who knew you had that glorious voice in you? I think I'm going to cry."

"You're not the only one who's going to cry," Dean thought to himself.

Dean went to a bar and drank a beer. His stomach would not handle food so he bailed on lunch with Matthew. Two hours later he was back at the theatre. Matthew wished him luck. Castiel sat at the other side of the theater with Gabe besides him. The director and producers finally emerged from the backstage area.

The female producer was the one selected to speak. "Gentlemen, first let me tell all of you this was an extremely difficult decision. This has been an unconventional casting process but we are sure we made the right decision in giving the role to Castiel."

Gabriel jumped up and down on his seat. "You did it, kiddo!" He kissed his cousin on the cheek.

The producer cleared her throat for Gabriel to shut up. He sat back down. "Matthew you will be Castiel's understudy."

"Sorry Dean you need to work a bit more on your stage presence. You did a good job in all your auditions though."

Dean nodded. He felt Castiel's eyes on him. He'd never been so humiliated. What the hell was he going to do now? He had a kid on the way and he was unemployed. Bela was going to be a bigger bitch than usual when he got home. Dean's traitorous eyes sought Castiel out. The blue eyed teen smirked at him. Dean fisted his hands. He really hated Castiel. That was an emotion he never thought he'd feel towards his ex.

Months flew and Castiel's successful Broadway debut was underway in the Big Apple. Critics praised the newcomer's debut. Cas was a shoe in for a Tony award nomination. While Castiel's career bloomed, Dean's remained stagnate. He married Bela in a civil ceremony at the LA Courthouse surrounded by their parents and Sam. The Winchester auditioned for guest appearances on sitcoms but had no luck. The only semi bright spot on his resume was a co-starring role in a low budget vampire/sci-fi western. The paycheck was only fifteen thousand but it helped the newlyweds purchase the crib and items for the baby's nursery. Dean refused monetary assistance from his and Bela's parents. Since they got themselves in this predicament, they would find a way out.

Bela's water broke on a Sunday afternoon. A frantic Dean drove her in the Impala to Mount Sinai Hospital. She almost broke his hand, whenever she got a contraction. Bela cursed at her husband and vowed to castrate him. Dean dried her sweaty forehead and neck, when he wasn't feeding her ice chips. After being in labor for seven hours, Bela finally gave birth to a baby boy. Her voice was hoarse due to all of her screaming and pushing.

Dean turned to jello as soon as a nurse placed his small baby boy in his arms. The kid had a lot of tawny hair on his head for a newborn. Dean chuckled because it looked as if the little guy wore a toupee. A tear slid down Dean's face. "I'm so sorry for hating you at first. In a way I blamed you for breaking me and Cas up. How could I hate such a beautiful little guy?" He kissed his son's red chubby cheek.

The nurse informed Dean she had to take the baby to be examined by a pediatrician. Dean reluctantly handed her his son. Bela was asleep as she was taken to her own private room. Dean walked to the waiting room to get coffee from a vending machine. A TV was on and the three people in the waiting room watched the Tony Awards. Dean's eyes travelled towards the small screen. As luck would have it, the actor in a musical revival category was being announced. And of course Castiel, the slimy bastard won. Dean tossed the vile coffee cup into a waste basket. He punched the vending machine on his way out.

An hour later, John, Mary and Sam stood on the other side of the glass in the baby nursery. Dean held his sleeping son in his arms. Mary cried as John held her. Sam waved at his nephew. Dean strolled closer to the window. He traced his song's cheek with a forefinger. "Meet your family, Adam Winchester"


	9. Chapter 9

**January 21, 2013**

Dean groaned in pain as soon as something jumped on top of him. He opened one eye and gazed at the clock on his night stand. It was six thirty am. "Happy Birthday, dad!" Adam screamed in his dad's ear as he got off his groggy father and sat next to him on the mattress.

Dean rubbed his bleary eyes and sat up. He leaned against the bedframe. Adam sat on his lap. "Thanks, little man." He ruffled his son's tawny hair.

"Here I got you a present" Adam handed him a flat box. Sock monkeys adorned the gift wrapping paper.

Dean opened the box and smiled. "Sweet… an autographed Led Zeppelin shirt!" He eyed his son curiously. "How could you afford this?"

Adam gave his dad a toothy grin. "With the money mom sent me for Christmas."

"Adam, that was money for you to spent on yourself. Your mom will have a cow if she finds out you blew it all on your old man."

"She never asks me what I buy with the money she sends me. It's not like she cares anyways." Adam played with his sock monkey slippers. It was obvious to everyone Adam was obsessed with sock monkeys.

"Hey, no frowns on my birthday." Dean tilted his son's chin upwards. "Your mom loves you."

"Dad, I'm almost ten. I know she cares for me." Adam remained quiet for a moment. "If she loved me, she wouldn't have walked out on us, when I was one."

Dean heartily embraced his child. "Well you got me and Aunt Samantha. What better mother can you ask for?"

Adam giggled. "There you go, little man. I made you laugh. Get ready for school. Don't forget we're having dinner at Olive Garden tonight with Uncle Sammy."

"Cool!" Olive Garden was the kid's favorite eating establishment for some bizarre reason. Adam inherited his love of rabbit food after his uncle. The two of them would pig out on the Italian restaurant's salad while Dean stuffed himself with mozzarella sticks. "Love ya, dad!" Adam yelled before leaving his father's bedroom.

"Love you more, kid"

Dean laid down staring at the ceiling. He fucking hated Bela. It wasn't enough she fucked up his life in more ways than one but the bitch abandoned their son, when he was barely one year old. She left a note stating she was still suffering from post-partum depression and that she needed some alone time in London. Three months after she bailed on them, Bela became known as the European Paris Hilton. She modeled for Victoria's Secret and Armani for five years. The skank gave up the party scene after she met a British earl. The couple started dating two years ago and have been together ever since. Dean was surprised she still hasn't asked him for a divorce. He hadn't done so because of Adam. His beautiful innocent son still held hope his parents would reunite. Although the almost ten year old surprised his father with what he said a few minutes ago. Maybe Adam was starting to lose hope. He was a smart and observant child.

The Winchester wasn't scheduled on set until noon today so he would take his son out for breakfast at IHOP before dropping him off at school. He got out of bed and strolled over to the closet. Dean opened the door and removed Castiel's painting. His fingers traced the silhouette of the two lovers. Deep inside Dean knew Castiel lied to him, when he said Dean wasn't one of the lovers in the painting. Cas had always been a horrible liar. Dean could tell when the blue eyed man lied because he bit his lower lip and didn't look you in the eye.

That's why after he left Castiel's apartment all those years ago he thought back on the ugly words Cas had hurled at him about fucking a random stranger. Castiel was unable to look him in the eye and he'd nibbled his lower lip. Dean asked Balthazar if Cas had hooked up with anyone at the club; once the Brit returned from his trip. Zar said Castiel and some guy made out and fooled around but never got down to doing the nasty. Dean was relieved upon hearing the truth.

Of course Dean knew Castiel had a couple of lovers since their nasty breakup. He himself had sex with his wife a couple of times before she left. Dean wasn't a saint and he'd had several one night stands, when Adam spent his summer vacations in Lawrence with his grandparents. Castiel had been involved with Inias Green, a Broadway actor he met during his run in _Jesus Christ Superstar_. The two of them lived together for three years before their friendly mutual breakup. Cas later dated Meg Masters, an actress from one of the many Law and Order shows for three months last year.

Dean rolled his eyes. For someone, who loathed Castiel he kept track of the dude's every move. "Who am I kidding? I'm practically the guy's stalker." Dean gently leaned the painting against the closet's wall. He didn't hang it in his room because of Adam. Dean still hadn't told his son about his father being bisexual. He would have to have a talk with the kid soon.

Dean found it odd the studio, where the show was filmed resembled a ghost town. At this time, most of the cast and crew surrounded Gabriel's catering truck for lunch. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his trailer. The door was locked. Dean searched his jean's pocket for the keys but he forgot them at home. "Fuck!" He scurried to the set, where he was scheduled to shoot today. Maybe he'd find one of the stagehands there.

The set was pitch black. What the fuck was going on? He turned on the lights and jumped as soon as the cast and crew yelled surprise. "You fuckers got me good," he said. Everyone approached the birthday boy to hug him and wish him a happy birthday. Dean's eyes scanned the set for Castiel. Of course Crapstiel wouldn't be caught dead at Losechester's birthday party.

"Happy Birthday, big brother," Sam embraced Dean and patted him on the back. "Check this out," he pointed to a table that held mini bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries. A gigantic apple pie stood in the center with a big candle on it. Dean licked his lips.

"Wow Gabe went all out," he said.

After everyone ate lunch, Balthazar led Dean over to a chair. "We have a surprise for you, birthday boy. Sit down and enjoy the show." He winked at Dean.

Two stagehands dragged a humongous cake inside. It was the kind that a hot chick popped out of. "Aw did you guys get me one of the centerfolds from _Busty Asian Beauties_? You shouldn't have."

Stripper music began to play. The top of the fake cake rattled and fell down. An arm enveloped in a long silk glove appeared. It gesticulated provocatively. The other arm made its debut as well. Dean rubbed his hands as blonde hair protruded from the cake. Then all of a sudden, Gabriel's face came out. The cast and crew whistled and hollered as the trickster made his way seductively out of the cake. He donned a replica of the dress Marilyn Monroe wore, when she sang happy birthday to John F Kennedy.

Dean cracked up as Gabriel sat on his lap with his legs crossed. Gabe purred as he sang to the birthday boy. He removed his gloves and grinded his ass against Dean. The actor blushed. "OK let's keep this PG-13," Chuck said.

Gabriel kissed Dean's cheek and removed himself from the birthday boy's lap. "Thanks, Gabe"

"Any time, big boy," Gabriel said as he sauntered off the set. The cast and crew applauded.

Castiel remained inside his trailer while the festivities went on. No way was he going to be in Dean's presence after all the shit the painting started. The two actors kept things professional at work. They shared scenes together and that was the only time they spoke to each other. Cas avoided Dean like the plague.

Someone knocked. Castiel told them to enter. Gabriel entered in drag. "And I thought Hugo Weaving made the ugliest drag queen. I was wrong."

Gabe flipped him the bird. "And here I am bringing you lunch, you Grinch."

The tantalizing aroma of the mini cheeseburgers was making Cas literally salivate. He grinned sheepishly at his cousin. Gabriel placed the food on the small table. "I even bought you dessert….apple pie a la mode. Let me put the pie inside the fridge so the ice cream doesn't melt."

Gabriel removed the blond wig and high heels while Castiel wolfed down the burgers. "These make me really happy," Cas said as he inhaled the heavenly burgers.

"I know you hate the guy but it was rude of you not to make at least a cameo in Deano's birthday." Gabe stated as he wiped the lipstick from his lips.

"I'd rather eat sautéed liver."

"That can be arranged. I discovered a new recipe for liver a la Milanese that I'm dying to try."

"Gross" Castiel cringed.

Gabe was back to wearing leggings and an oversized Lady Gaga t-shirt. He handed Cas the slice of apple pie. "Cassie, how come you never shared with me the real reason the two of you became bitter enemies?"

Cas ceased eating and dropped the spoon on the bowl. "Can I please eat in peace?"

Gabe was going to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Chuck. The writer waved at Castiel, who said hi. "Sam left his flash drive which has episode five's script. Crowley is directing that episode and he and Barbara want to read it ASAP. You want to come with me to his apartment to get it?"

"Why can't he go?" Gabriel asked.

"He's arguing with Zachariah about something the dick wants to omit from episode three." Castiel rolled his eyes. Zachariah made Crowley look like Mother Theresa.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks; I'm just going to make sure the stove is off and I'll be set." Gabriel patted Chuck's butt on his way out.

Chuck unlocked the Winchesters' apartment door and allowed Gabriel to enter first. "Qu'elle surprise! I was afraid we were going to walk into a rat's nest."

The writer instantly headed to the office. Gabriel started snooping around. He opened the first bedroom door and it obviously belonged to the kid. A bookshelf housed a sock money collection and a LA Lakers poster adorned one of the walls. Gabe continued his search for Dean's bedroom. He opened the last door in the hall and hit the jackpot.

The walls were painted sky blue and were bare. A queen size bed was situated in the middle of the room. Nothing piqued Gabe's curiosity. "Wow Deano I had no idea you were this boring. No sex toys or porn stash lying around? I bet I'll find them in the closet."

Gabriel was in the middle of opening the closet door, when Chuck entered the bedroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I am snooping…duh!" Gabe rummaged inside the closet.

"Dude, would you like it if someone went through your stuff?" Chuck asked.

"I don't care. All they'd find is a case of KY and my dildo collection. Quit it with the Dudley Do Right routine. It is tres unattractive." Gabriel continued scavenging. "Eureka! I found something." His hands landed on the painting. He couldn't make it out in the darkness. So the short man brought it outside.

His mouth hung open. "What the hell? Dean bought Cassie's painting?"

"Why would Winchester purchase his mortal enemy's work of art?" Chuck inquired as he scurried next to Gabriel.

"You know what something fishy is going on and I ain't talking about my tuna casserole. Cassie's been acting all weird since the art gallery opening and I'm going to get to the bottom of things." He gazed at Chuck. "No pun intended"

"Alright let's get out of here. Sam already texted me asking why we're taking so long. Put the painting back where it was." Chuck swiftly vacated Dean's bedroom.

Later that evening, Gabe went over next week's lunch menu. Castiel called him earlier to notify him he was going out with Zar and Jax to play pool and have a couple of drinks. Gabriel's curiosity was getting the best of him. He turned off his laptop and headed to Cas' bedroom. Maybe he'd find something in there, as well.

He turned on the lights and rocketed over to the closet. Gabriel fetched a box and carried it to the bed. An Audrey Hepburn coffee table book and newspaper clippings from his Broadway reviews and Tony award were the only things inside. Gabriel placed the box back to its original spot. He rose on tiptoes and stretched his arms to reach for another box that sat on the top corner. The box fell on top of him. A bunch of pictures scattered on the floor. "Shit…it's going to take me an eternity to gather all of this."

He sat on the floor and started gathering the photographs. Many of them were of family gatherings and vacations. Gabriel was bored already. He was about to stuff the remaining pictures inside the box, when one of them caught his eye. It was a photo of a Halloween party Disney held for the _Boy Robot_ kids eons ago. Dean and Castiel were dressed as Beavis and Butthead. The taller teen held the camera as he and Castiel smooched. Gabriel's eyes almost bulged out. He continued rummaging through the other pictures and found another more incriminating one. In this picture, Dean laid in bed with a sheet barely covering his nude form. He grinned seductively at the camera with a fucked out look in his eye.

"Oh Cassie, I think I know exactly what happened between the two of you." Gabriel finished placing all the photographs inside the box. He grabbed a short ladder and climbed it to return the box. "Maybe I can think of a way to get you two knuckleheads back together. It's obvious the two of you are still gaga over each other."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Chuck were stuck writing the dialogue for the final season's sixth episode. The two writers had been at it for over three hours. Samuel stood from the uncomfortable/small office chair to stretch his long limbs. Chuck volunteered to fetch two cappuccinos from Gabe's food truck. The duo was in desperate need of a caffeine fix. "Hey it's Cinnamon Bun Friday! Bring a couple of those, too." Sam requested. Chuck gave him two thumbs up before squirreling away.

The Big Foot plopped his ass on the chair once again and stared at the blank screen. This pivotal scene would set up all the drama for the season's last two episodes. He was concentrating so hard, Sam didn't hear someone enter the small/cramped office and lock the door. Hands covered his eyes and the intruder raised their voice which made them sound like Betty Rubble. "Guess who, my very own gorgeous Thor."

"Zar, I smelled your cologne." Sam rolled himself away.

"I have no time for fooling around today. Chuck and I are in a writing rut."

"How about I play your magical flute and it will help clear your mind?" Balthazar smirked as he started lowering Sam's black jeans' zipper.

"Seriously, Balthazar…I'm busy. My God sometimes you can be so…." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Finish that sentence. I can be so fucking immature. All of us can't be responsible 24/7. You need to remove the stick from your ass every once in a while." Sam fixed his jeans as Zar unlocked the door. "I guess you're not accompanying me to the Lady Gaga concert tonight?"

"No, Chuck and I will be working. Anyways, I am not one of her Little Monsters. Take someone else and have fun."

"Fine I will," Zar murmured under his breath as he exited the office.

Sam closed the laptop hard. Chuck returned with the hot beverages and out of the oven cinnamon buns. "We're in luck Gabe made the caramel filled buns. I personally saw him remove them from the oven. So be careful; they're piping hot."

Sam smiled at his best friend. "They smell awesome." For the last couple of weeks Sam came to the conclusion that he and Zar were in their so called relationship only for the sex. It was mind blowing but they didn't share many things in common. Sam was a home body, who preferred to stay home reading a good book or visiting an art museum or gallery every once in a while. On the other hand, Zar hated staying home and loved going to clubs and eating at new eating establishments. A perfect example was the Brit actually was a Lady Gaga devotee. Sam hated pop music and enjoyed listening to classic and indie music.

The Winchester turned to Chuck, who stared at the blank laptop screen with a look of constipation. Sam was surprised his best friend and Gabriel were friends with benefits. An unlikelier couple had never walked the earth. Chuck grinned diabolically. He began typing like a Tasmanian devil. After typing a page worth of dialogue, he ceased and beamed at his closest friend. "What do you think about this?"

Sam read his friend's work and raised his arms once he was done. "Woo! Can I just make one small change?"

"Go for it"

Sam deleted one line and typed in something. Chuck read it and the two friends gave each other a high five. "Looks like we won't be burning the midnight oil after all"

"We should hang at my place and order in pizza and watch horror movies like when we were teens," Sam suggested.

"I have plans." Chuck said as he continued typing. When he was on a roll nothing or nobody could stop him.

"Spending the night at Gabe's?"

"No, I'm taking Becky to the art museum. They are showcasing Monet."

Sam's eyebrows arched so high his bangs covered them. "Becky as in Becky Rosen, the President of the first _Halos and Blood_ fan club? I thought her overzealous nature freaked you out."

"Yep the one and only; she is actually very bright and creative." Chuck blushed.

"Whoa you have a crush on her? What about Gabriel?" Sam inquired.

"He was the one, who talked me into pursuing Becky. We're better off as friends."

"Wow that's incredible. I'm happy for you buddy." Sam patted the short man on the back.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Nah don't want to be a third wheel."

"The third wheel adds extra grip and greater stability," Chuck grinned at his friend. "And I want my best friend to meet my soon to be girlfriend."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I do love Monet."

"Cool beans! We can grab a bite at Nick's Café."

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you not to say cool beans?"

"I forget…sue me." Chuck flung a paperclip at Sam.

Meanwhile Balthazar was sipping cappuccino from a coffee cup. He stood outside of Gabe's catering truck. Gabriel taught his assistant, Charlie how to properly roll a burrito. Once he was sure the petite redhead didn't need his supervision, Gabriel exited the vehicle. He motioned for Zar to follow him to one of the picnic tables.

Balthazar sat across from him. Gabriel placed a plate with steaming cinnamon buns in front of the Brit. "What's with the sour puss look?"

Zar made sure the coast was clear. "Sam and I had an argument this morning."

"Want to talk about it, sweet cheeks?" Gabe sipped coffee before stuffing half of the freshly baked pastry into his mouth.

"I feel we have nothing in common. All we do when we're together is have hot/steaming/sizzling sex." Zar played with his coffee cup.

"I get it you guys have incredible sex. Geez don't rub it in." Gabriel finished eating his cinnamon bun.

"I thought you and Chuck were dating?"

"We were FWBs but never got down to doing the nasty. We've decided to remain friends." Gabriel traced circles across the picnic table.

"Sorry to hear that. I guess Sam and I are fuck buddies. Can you believe he turned down tonight's Lady Gaga concert?"

Gabe's eyes bulged out as he almost choked on the coffee. Zar walked over to his side and patted him on the back until Gabe stopped coughing. He wiped his eyes with a paper napkin. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah thanks…I just can't believe Samsquatch turned down Lady Gaga. She is like the 21st Century messiah!" Gabriel screamed out loud.

Zar chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far but she's an amazing entertainer." He contemplated something for a minute. "Why don't you join me?"

"Moi, sitting in the front row of a Lady Gaga concert? They are front seats I presume?" Gabe asked as he held his chest in typical dramatic fashion.

"You presume correctly, darling. So are you up for it?"

"Hellz yeah! What time are you picking me up?"

"How does seven sound? Concert starts at eight and then we can have dinner at Café Beaujolais."

"I feel like Cinderella!" Gabriel twirled around the eating area. He stopped himself.

Zar laughed. Gabe loved the crinkles around his sexy eyes. "Okay let me shut the hell up now. I'll see you tonight then."

"Until tonight," Balthazar said as he saluted the mischievous man.

Later that afternoon Castiel finished his last scene of the day. Zachariah was the director and the man was the biggest dick he'd ever had the displeasure of working with. Thank God Crowley was scheduled to direct the season's last two episodes. Cas was stressed and his back muscles were killing him. He entered his trailer and was surprised to find Jax waiting for him.

"Hey stranger, I haven't seen you in four days." Cas sat next to the taller man on the couch. He gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Are we counting the days when we don't see each other?" Jax teased the exhausted actor. "You look as if you're about to fall asleep."

"I might. Zachariah the antichrist made me film a scene in which my character fights with Erick's twenty four times."

"Yikes" Jax rubbed Castiel's shoulders. "You have knots all over the place. Here lay down. I'll give you a massage."

"You don't have to."

"If you don't want me to," Jax said as he got out of the couch.

"I was kidding!" Cas held one of the Swede's wrists. "My back is killing me."

"Take off your shirt while I search for something to rub on you."

"Sounds kinky…I like your way of thinking," Castiel said as he pulled up his t-shirt. He lay down on the floor. Thankfully, Gloria, the cleaning lady vacuumed earlier this morning so the carpet was clean. Jax returned with a small container of Victoria's Secret "Endless Love" lotion. He scrunched his brows. "Gabriel had this in his truck."

Castiel chuckled. "He has a ton of those at home. He won't miss it. Get to it, soldier!"

"Aye, mon capitain!" Jax slapped Castiel's denim clad ass.

Jax squirted the sweet smelling cream over Castiel's tense shoulders and upper back. His large/callused hands spread the lotion all over Cas' bronzed skin. Then he started kneading the knots. "Ouch…I'm more stressed than I thought!" Castiel said out loud. His eyes remained closed as Jax's very capable fingers eased the pain away. "Never stop"

Jax smiled as his fingers sunk into Cas' hips. He started tickling the blue eyed man. Castiel began giggling. "Jax, stop that right now!"

Jax flipped him over so they could be face to face. He straddled Cas. "Not until you cry uncle." He tickled Cas some more. The actor cackled.

Gabriel was on his way to his cousin's trailer to inform him about his concert excursion with Zar that evening. He froze when his right foot was on the lower step. Cassie was having a ball inside. What the hell was going on? Gabriel knocked but didn't receive a response. He went ahead and opened the door. His eyes landed on a flushed and shirtless Castiel with Jax straddling him on the floor. The Swede's hands held Cas' wrists on top of his head.

"Ok I give up….uncle!" Jax kissed the tip of Castiel's nose before getting up.

"Hey Gaby what's up?" Cas asked. He stood up and pulled on his discarded t-shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever was going on here but I wanted to tell you I won't be home for dinner. Zar invited me to the Lady Gaga concert and dinner."

"That's great! That means you're stuck with me tonight, kiddo," Cas directed himself towards Jax.

"Ugh what a drag; I guess I can dedicate a couple of hours to you," Jax said as he rolled his eyes. Castiel stuck his tongue out at him.

"Have a great time, cuz," Castiel kissed Gabe's cheek before leaving the trailer with Jax.

Gabe sat on the couch. Nooo! Castiel and Jax spending more time together is not good. He needs to come up with a plan to get Destiel back together. He tapped his fingers on the cushion as his brain gears started grinding. Eureka! Tonight he'd ask Balthy for his help. He knew exactly what to do.

The evening turned out to be a success for everyone. Zar surprised Gabe with backstage passes. The trickster almost fainted upon meeting his idol. Lady Gaga gave her little monster a pair of gloves she wore at the concert. She was gracious and suggested the two men take a picture with her. After the concert, as promised Zar invited Gabe to the French restaurant where they stuffed themselves on frog legs sautéed in butter with garlic/parsley sauce, pork tenderloin with shallots and Beaujolais sauce and chocolate mousse cake. Balthazar ordered Chardonnay from the early twentieth century.

As the two men sat in the back of a black limousine, Zar turned to Gabriel. "You know that chocolate mousse cake has nothing on your chocolate lava cake."

Gabe blushed. "Oh stop"

"It's true. You're the best bloody cook I know."

"Merci"

Zar glanced at his Rolex. Gabe bit his lower lip. He was most likely bored and was counting the minutes to drop him off. "Would you like to go to Club Dominatrix with me? Nelly Furtado is performing tonight."

"For realz…you want to go with me?"

"Gabe, you're a delight. Tonight's been so much fun. We definitely need to hang more. Don't you agree?"

Gabriel wanted to hop out of his leather seat and land on Balthy's lap. "Hellz yeah!"

Zar chuckled heartily. "I haven't laughed so much in ages. Thanks, Gab Gab."

Gabe melted on the spot. "You haven't called me that since we were teens."

Zar rolled his eyes. "I was such a conceited little snot thinking myself a miniature version of Hugh Hefner. How all of you could stand me still baffles me but I'm glad you did."

"You weren't that bad. I think we've all grown up. Zar can ask you for a big favor?"

"Of course, darling"

"I want to try out some new dishes and was thinking of having a dinner party; a real one with fancy invitations and seating arrangements. My kitchen is nothing to brag about and well the dining table could seat eight at most."

"I would be honored to help you host this feast. When do you plan on having it?"

"Next Sunday?"

"No problem…we can get together next Friday and go over the menu and entertainment. I'll help you engrave the invitations. I have beautiful penmanship."

Gabriel couldn't help himself and jumped on Zar's lap. He kissed him hard on the cheek. "You're the cat's pajamas, Balthy!"

"You're not so bad, Gab Gab" The two men's eyes locked. All of a sudden, the back door was opened by the driver. "Gentlemen, we've arrived." Gabriel hopped out of Zar's limo and scurried inside the club.

Sam received a delightful surprise at the art museum. Sarah Blake, a gorgeous twenty two year old art curator with whom he had a weekend tryst in New York two years ago hosted the Monet exhibit. The woman was more beautiful now that when they met. She was just as enthusiastic as Sam, when they bumped into each other. They got reacquainted for twenty minutes. Duty called and she needed to excuse herself. She started to walk away but bee lined back to Sam. "Give me your cell," she stated.

He followed her order and smirked as she entered her name and number in the directory. "Give me a call tomorrow. Maybe we can have dinner. I don't work Sundays and Mondays." Sarah rose on the tip of her toes and kissed his jaw. Her hazel eyes were bright.

"Definitely"

Sam wasn't the only Winchester, who bumped into someone that evening. Adam received straight A's in his report card. So Dean treated him to dinner at Olive Garden. Afterwards father and son headed to the movie theater to watch the latest Pixar cartoon. When Dean made the line at the concession stand, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and glanced down a little. "Anna, how are you?" Dean hugged the redhead.

"A little pissed since you never called me after the Apocalypse party"

"I've been really busy with work and with my son." Dean pointed at Adam, who played with one of the arcade machines.

"He's adorable. I'm here with my niece, Jenny. She's sitting over there at the bench."

"Let me guess you're seeing the new Pixar movie."

"Yep"

"Why don't you sit with us? That way the kids will have someone their own age to gush about the movie, when it's done."

"How about we have ice cream after the movie?" Anna suggested.

"Sounds great"

Castiel and Jax drove to Kings Drive In over at Fresno, California. They stopped for burgers at a diner on their way to the drive in. It was a three hour drive. The double feature was _Forty Year Old Virgin_ and _Deuce Bigelow: European Gigolo_. The price of admission was five dollars. The two of them laughed a riot with the first feature but when it came time for Deuce the laughs were few and in between.

Jax took advantage that there were only about eight other vehicles on the lot and that the two of them were in his Hummer which was a spacious car. In no time he was straddling Castiel. They made out and Jax gave Cas a blow job. The windows were fogged. Castiel held on to the glove compartment. He wasn't ready to take things further with Jax. He liked him a lot but they've only known each other less than two months. This was one of the things he had to thank Losechester for. Castiel was always terrified of letting anyone get close to him. Jax made him come and swallowed everything down. Cas petted his hair and kissed him softly on the mouth. Jax knew that would be the farthest they'd go tonight. He smiled as Castiel wiped himself clean with Kleenex from the glove compartment.

"Come here" Cas cleaned the corner of Jax's mouth and his cheek. Jax started the engine and prepared himself for the long drive home.

The evening of Gabriel and Zar's dinner party arrived. Gabriel surprised Zar by dressing in a burgundy button up Armani shirt, black slacks and matching moccasins. His honey colored hair was gelled back and held in a ponytail. Balthy spun him. "You look really handsome tonight, darling."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Gabe winked at him. "Thanks for allowing me to do this here."

"You're quite welcome." Zar tapped the tip of Gabe's nose.

"Does everything look alright?" a nervous Gabriel asked.

"The mauve roses give the ambience a sophisticated touch and don't get me started on the food. My stomach's been rumbling for the last hour. Sit and relax"

"I want tonight to be perfect for everybody."

"It will be. Although I bet you your chocolate lava cake recipe Dean will be the first one to scratch his head and ask what the items on the menu are as soon as he reads the menu cards."

"That's a suckers bet. We both know he'll be the first one to ask." The duo laughed. The doorbell rang signaling the first guests' arrival.

Gabriel and Zar opened the door. Chuck and Becky were the first to arrive. Becky handed a bottle of Pinot Noir to Gabe. "Thanks for inviting us," she piped in.

"Chuck is one of our closest friends and you're part of our motley crew now…of course you were at the top of our list. Please come in and help yourselves to the hors d'oeuvres."

The next guests to arrive were Erick and Lauren, who brought chocolate mousse. The six people mingled comfortably. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Gabe signaled for Balthy to remain entertaining their guests. He whistled a Liza Minnelli tune on his way to the door. His grin turned into a frown. "Cassie…you didn't tell me Jax was coming."

Jax and Castiel shared frowns. "Is that a problem? I had previously made plans with Jax before accepting your invitation. Aren't these fancy dinner parties for couples? Jax and I are two people which make a pair. Now you won't have odd seating arrangements." Cas kissed his cousin's cheek. Jax handed him flowers.

Gabriel scurried to the kitchen. Zar excused himself and followed the shorter man. "What's wrong?"

"Jax has ruined my seating arrangement! Not to mention there won't be enough glazed lamb chops to go around." Gabriel drank from a bottle of cooking wine he'd used earlier on the lamb chops.

Zar yanked the bottle from him. "We'll ration the food. Take a chill pill, mate."

The doorbell rang again. Gabriel pasted a smile. "Sam, thank you for stopping by! Who is this beautiful vision?" Gabe wiggled his brows.

"Sarah, this is a dear friend of mine Gabriel Novak. Gabe, this is Sarah Blake an old flame you can say. We are getting reacquainted."

Gabe kissed Sarah on each cheek. "Pleasure to meet you, Sarah; Sam, keep her. She's gorgeous." Sam handed Gabriel a bottle of wine.

Sam introduced Sarah to everyone. Things were still awkward between him and Balthazar. They mutually decided to remain friends but it wasn't easy to see someone you'd been intimate with start a new relationship. Zar was gracious with Sarah and for that Sam was eternally grateful.

"While we wait for Dean let's open a chardonnay bottle and try the goat cheese/French onion dip I created," Gabe said as Balthazar started pouring the wine in gold lined wine glasses.

"Dean's coming?" Castiel asked. His nostrils flaring as if he'd smelled a dirty diaper.

"He's part of the gang, Cassie. So play nice!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and gulped down all of his wine. "Rude much! I was going to make a toast." Gabriel hit his cousin across the head.

"Ouch!"

Zar poured more wine into Castiel's empty glass. The doorbell rang for hopefully the last time that evening. Balthazar opened the door. "Dean! Welcome…we thought you weren't going to make it. Aren't you Anna from the Apocalypse party?"

Castiel's electric blue orbs reached the newly arrived couple. He gritted his teeth as he saw Dean remove the black pea coat from Anna's shoulders. The redhead handed a small gift bag to Balthazar. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Gabe and Castiel. "Hi guys!"

The two men greeted her. Gabriel excused himself. Zar followed him once again into the kitchen. "Now what?"

"Dean didn't tell me he was bringing a date!" He turned off the oven and checked in on the petite peach cobblers he baked for dessert. Gabriel slammed the oven door hard.

"Hey relax will you?" Zar gently rubbed Gabe's arms. "You've done an outstanding job preparing this dinner party. I won't allow anything to ruin it. We need to make two place cards for Anna and Jax and set the table for two more people. See problem solved," Zar embraced Gabe before heading to the dining room area.

After the two of them righted the seating situation, they returned to their guests. Dean was arguing with Castiel over which was the best vampire film of all time. The Winchester said it was _Blade_ and Castiel was adamant it was _Nosferatu_. The two men stood nose to nose.

"Seriously children," Gabe rolled his eyes as he held his cousin by the arm. "Ladies and gentlemen, please follow me to the dining room."

"Oh my God Gabriel, it looks so beautiful and fancy. I feel as if I'm in a movie," Becky said as she gaped at her surroundings.

"The flowers are exquisite and the table setting is immaculate," Sarah piped in.

"What the hell are we eating?" Dean asked. "The menu seems to be written in a foreign language." Balthy and Gabe shared a laugh.

Lauren assisted Gabriel in bringing in the bowls of salad elegante. As all the guests were getting ready to eat, Zar interrupted. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's raise our glasses to Gabriel, who slaved all day cooking and setting up this wonderful dinner party for all of us."

"To Gabriel!"

Everyone complimented Gabe on the salad including Dean, who wasn't into rabbit food. After the appetizer, Zar insisted in removing the bowls from the table. He then returned with Gabe's carved rose turnips. "Wait till you see these beauties! Gabriel intricately carved turnips and turned them into roses."

All the women applauded. Dean scratched his head. "What are they stuffed with?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Crab meat…by the way, since more guests came than expected Dean and Cas you're gonna have to share your rose turnips with your dates."

Dean slid his plate to Anna. "Bonne appetite, babe…knock yourself out."

"Thanks"

Castiel tasted the crab meat first and moaned. "OMG Gabe this is orgasmic. Here Jax try some." He fed his date a spoon of the spicy crab. Dean's fingers dug into the pearl linen tablecloth.

The main course which consisted of the lamb chops came next. Dean was becoming more irritated as he continued hearing Castiel go on and on about his upcoming summer trip to Mexico. His charity organization was going to start construction on a school for low income youth south of the border. He sulked in his chair. Dean barely touched the lamb chops. Castiel lavished being in the spotlight, little attention whore. Jax draped an arm across Cas' shoulder and rubbed his fingers along the shorter man's bicep. Dean saw red.

All of a sudden, a piece of sautéed mushroom landed on Jax's forehead. Everyone stopped eating. Their eyes glued on the Swede. Jax reached for his linen napkin and wiped the mushroom from his forehead. His eyes shot daggers at Dean.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Castiel yelled.

Dean had the balls to give everyone a sheepish glance. "My bad…my aim was way off. I meant to hit you, Crapstiel." He threw another piece of mushroom at Castiel. The vegetable landed on Cas' left cheek. Dean grinned saucily at him.

The guests gawked at Dean. "Aw come on, you were all thinking about it. He wouldn't shut his cake hole. I did everybody a damn favor. So you're welcome!"

Zar glanced at Gabriel, who was about to start crying. "Dean, apologize to Gabe right now! You're acting like a bratty three year old."

Dean's eyes landed on his friend, who looked as if he was going to start ripping his hair out. He felt terrible all of a sudden. "Sorry dude; I do appreciate all the work you put into this dinner."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll bring dessert now." Castiel accompanied his cousin to the kitchen. "When you told me Dean was coming; I knew it was a horrible idea. The man has the manners of a Neanderthal. I bet Dino from the Flintstones has better table manners than he does." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not kidding. Ugh he's ruined my dinner party!" Gabe bellowed. He wanted to throttle the Winchester but throughout dinner he observed Dean's reactions to Castiel and Jax's interactions. The idiot was obviously seething with jealousy. Gabriel would forgive him for now.

"Prepare the coffee and liqueurs and I'll spoon whip cream on the peach cobblers. They're so little; how cute."

"Great idea, Cassie! Thanks, cuz"

"The least I can do." Castiel winked at his cousin.

Less than ten minutes later, the two cousins emerged from the industrial kitchen. Gabriel poured coffee for the guests and handed them the steaming china cups. Castiel placed the dessert plate in front of each guest. He left Dean for last. "Those baby pies look delicious, Gabe." Dean licked his lips in anticipation.

Castiel chuckled. "It's peach cobbler not pie, Losechester. You need to educate yourself more. Here let me help you get acquainted with the cobbler." Cas overturned the dessert plate on top of Dean's head and squished the mini peach cobbler all over his tawny hair.

Gabriel dropped the silver coffee pot. A dark stain adorned the gleaming cherry wood floor. Anna jumped from her seat. Sarah covered her mouth with her napkin. She was biting her inner cheek. Sam couldn't help himself and started laughing heartily. He wiped his eyes. "So glad you find this hilarious," a seething Dean murmured.

"Sorry, bro" Sam held his hands up in surrender.

Dean grabbed Anna's plate and smashed the cobbler into Sam's smirking face. Within five minutes, the dining table and floor were smothered in peach cobbler and whatever food items had remained on the table. A food fight emerged and everyone was covered with peach filling amongst other edible things.

"I've never had this much fun at a dinner party," Erick stated as he licked peach filling from Lauren's neck.

"I second that," the model said.

"You see, darling. Your first dinner party was a smashing success." He grinned at Gabe. "No pun intended"

Gabriel finally relaxed for the first time in the evening. When Castiel smashed the cobbler on Dean's head, Gabe came close to running away in a sobbing mess. Fortunately, the food fight began and he even found himself involved. So his first time at hosting an elegant dinner party wasn't a complete bust. The important thing was that his friends had a great time.

"Do you want us to stay and help you with this mess?" Becky asked.

Gabe waved the guests away. "Everyone please go and take much needed showers. IMO Dean and Castiel are the ones who will stay to clean this mess up. They started the food fight."

Balthazar suggested for Gabriel to shower in the downstairs bathroom while he did the same upstairs. Once they were clean, the two of them agreed to go clubbing for the remainder of the night. Zar turned to his two friends. "The two of you almost ruined Gab Gab's dinner party. You won't leave until the dining room is spotless. You hear me?!"

"Crystal," Dean stated.

Half an hour later, the table was clean. Balthy and Gabe left for the club. Dean and Cas worked in tense silence. No one uttered a sound as they cleaned up the place. Three hours later the two men were dead tired. The dining room was spic and span. No trace of a food fight could be seen. Castiel headed to the downstairs bathroom to wash his face and hands. He dunked his head underneath the sink's faucet. He washed off most of the food gunk. Five minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom.

He was apprehended by Dean in the dark hallway. Dean's body covered his. Cas stood against the wall. "What do you want, Losechester?"

"That little act you put during dinner feeding Jax and almost sitting on his lap was pathetic as fuck." Dean rubbed his nose against Castiel's neck. He took in Cas' scent. He'd missed it all these years.

"That wasn't an act. That's how you interact with your boyfriend."

"Jax isn't your boyfriend. Gabe almost had a titty attack because you brought him along. If the Swedish wonder was your baby daddy; Gabriela would be the first to know."

Castiel felt satisfaction when he rubbed his thigh across Dean's groin. The Winchester had a boner. He whispered in Dean's ear, "I think you are jealous of me and Jax. That's why you started the food fight."

Dean moaned and hated himself for it. "What's the matter, Dean? You want a bite out of your petite pomme?" Castiel leaned closer to Dean.

Dean closed his eyes. Cas brushed his tongue across Dean's neck to remove peach filling from it. He sucked and bit Dean's pulse point. "Too fucking bad…you lost that right when you fucked Bela." Castiel shoved Dean away from him and left the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

The dinner party was still spoken about amongst the cast and crew two weeks after it transpired. Dean and Castiel only directed words to each other during table readings and actual filming. Fortunately, the two actors barely shared scenes during the episode that was shot during that time period. Gabriel placed a large ladle inside a huge iron pot to taste the gumbo he was cooking for lunch. He blew on the ladle before sipping the spicy brew. "Needs a tad more salt and then I will add the crab."

Someone tapped the counter startling the cook. Gabe jumped a few inches in the air. Jo giggled. "Sorry, Julia Child"

Castiel smirked. "The mouthwatering aroma of your famous gumbo reached the set."

"It will be ready in half an hour, kiddies." Gabriel poured iced tea in two tall plastic cups. "Here this will hold you up until the meal's ready." He placed two small Cobb salads on the tray to accompany the iced beverages.

Jo shrugged as she put her hair in a ponytail. "We finished our scene for the day. So we can wait." Castiel grabbed the tray and headed to a picnic table located at the end of the eating area. Gabe frowned as he watched his cousin walk away. The dinner party ended up being a blast for everyone but obviously Dean and Cas were more distant than ever.

The petite blonde waved her hand in front of Gabriel's face. "Uh hello earth to Gabe! I've been talking to you for like two minutes and you spaced out."

"Sorry Tinker Bell…I worry about my cousin sometimes. I want him to settle down."

"Cas is quite the hottie and a sweetheart. He'll find someone soon. Anyways, back to what I was originally saying when you rudely ignored me. When is your next party? Jax told me all about it. I wish I could have been present for the food fight."

Gabriel arched a honey brow. "You and Jax are quite chummy."

"He's a cool guy. I hang with him and Cas sometimes. Maybe if I get lucky we'll have a threesome." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know Jax should train you. Doesn't your character start kicking butt during the last episode of the season? It never hurts to be prepared and it would kick ass to perform your own stunts. Would look great in your resume; wouldn't you agree?" Gabriel lowered the stove setting since the pot was boiling.

Jo chewed her lower lip. "You're right. When did you grow a brain, dude?"

Gabriel smiled. "What are friends for? Now run along and join Cassie." Jax training Jo would keep him away from Cas which was a good thing. Gabriel liked the hot Swede but Deano was the man for his cousin.

Sam's face popped at the counter. Gabriel received his second scare of the day. "Geez did all of you have a meeting to take turns on scaring the shit out of me?" He held his chest.

The Winchester gave him a sheepish look. "I need a huge favor, man."

"What is it Samsquatch?" Gabriel leaned against the counter. His eyes widened as soon as they landed on a kid. "Hey there, little buckaroo! You must be Deano's kid." Gabriel offered his hand to the youngster, who shook it enthusiastically.

"I'm Adam."

"Honor to meet you, Adam; I'm Gabriel the best cook in LA."

"Can you look after him for a while? I need to drop Sarah at LAX. She's in charge of an art charity auction in New York. Dean's filming and the sitter has the flu."

"No problemo, my favorite Wookie! I'll prepare a PB & J sandwich for young Adam."

"Yes, please"

"Aw Deano has taught the young Jedi manners. I like that!"

Sam ruffled his nephew's hair. "Remain here and don't wander around ok?" Adam nodded and waited for his sandwich.

Gabriel emerged from the catering truck with a glass of milk and the sandwich. "Come on kid, follow me." They walked to the table Jo and Cas shared. "Hi there, beautiful people…do you mind looking after Adam?"

Castiel stopped chewing lettuce. He turned pale. Dean and Bela's son stood in front of him. Adam inherited his whore of a mother's large grey eyes. The rest was all Dean from the tawny hair to the freckles smattering his cheeks and nose.

"Hey there, squirt; haven't seen you since your last birthday party." Jo smiled at the boy.

Gabriel set the glass of milk and sandwich next to Castiel. Adam sat down. He took a huge bite from the sandwich. Cas discreetly glanced at the boy. Adam even shared a hearty appetite with Dean. The boy turned his head and stared at Castiel. He swallowed before speaking. "Hello, I'm Adam." Castiel gawked at the boy. Adam continued staring at him waiting for the older man to introduce himself.

"Oh I'm Castiel." The actor tried eating the remainder of his salad. He'd lost his appetite.

"I'll come back with the gumbo," Gabriel said as he walked away.

Jo asked Adam how school was going and about what comic books he was into now. Castiel remained silent through the entire conversation. He stomach started hurting. He inwardly cringed remembering all the times he wished Bela would lose the baby. Cas felt like a complete asshole at the moment. He excused himself and headed to the catering truck. He knocked on the side door and entered.

"Gumbo is almost ready." Gabe turned around. "Hey are you ok?" Cas was pale.

"My stomach is a bit queasy."

"You better not blame my Cobb salad."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "No, Gabriel I wasn't implying anything."

Gabriel handed his cousin a can of ginger ale. "Here drink this; it will make you feel better." Cas opened the can and sipped some of the soda. Gabe felt sorry for Castiel; must be tough seeing your ex's kid.

Someone cleared their throat to garner the two men's attention. They leaned over the counter and saw Adam. He placed the empty glass and plate on the counter. "Thank you, Gabriel. The sandwich was really good."

"Told ya I was the best"

"I'm going to do my art homework now."

"Cute kid," Gabe said. Cas remained quiet. Gabriel rubbed his hands together. "Gumbo's ready!"

The delicious smell made Castiel's stomach grumble. "Are you up for some of my famous gumbo?" Gabriel poured some into a bowl with the ladle.

"You know I am."

"Good so you'll take Jo her bowl." Gabe placed two slices of French bread adjacent the bowls. "Here you go"

Castiel returned to the table. Jo grabbed her bowl and immediately dunked a slice of bread inside the steamy brew. She moaned as soon as she chewed the chunk of bread. Jo made sure Adam couldn't hear her. "This is orgasmic."

Castiel ate the gumbo with relish. Gabe outdid himself once again. Soon some crew members made a line outside the catering truck. Jo finished and wiped her mouth. "I'm out of here. Gotta find Jax and ask him if he can start training me."

"I didn't know that. Good for you, Jo." She kissed him on the cheek and kissed the top of Adam's head. "Later, little dude"

Cas was about to get up, when he noticed Adam throw his drawing pencil on the table. The kid looked frustrated as hell. "What's the matter?" Castiel asked.

"I suck at art!"

"Mind if I take a look? Art is a hobby of mine," the adult asked.

Adam considered the offer for a moment and wearily handed Castiel his sketch pad. Castiel observed what seemed to be a poor attempt of the Bat mobile. Cas stood up and sat closer to the boy. "Let me show you a trick. You know what graphing paper is?" Adam nodded. "Do you have a ruler?"

Adam searched inside his Sock Monkey book bag and retrieved a purple ruler. He handed it to Castiel. "I'm going to create my very own graphing paper. Make sure the lines are straight." It took him ten minutes to replicate a sheet of graphing paper.

"What's that for?" Adam asked.

"You see I made the lines light. Do you have an actual picture of the Bat mobile?"

Adam opened his Trapper Keeper and gave Cas a comic book. Castiel searched for the panel that showed the entire vehicle. "Here we go…this is the best we can work with." He started drawing the back of the car. "The lines help you visualize what you're drawing better." In half an hour Castiel recreated the same drawing from the comic book.

"Wow that's amazing! You're awesome, Castiel!" Adam beamed at the older man.

"Now it's your turn." Cas returned the drawing pencil to the boy.

Adam shook his head. "I suck and will draw another ugly wobbly thing."

"Come on…I know you can do it. First do the graphing table." Adam did a decent job creating the table. "That's pretty good. Now look at the comic panel and take your time drawing."

"How are things going?" Gabriel appeared with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. "Thought you could use a break" Adam remained concentrating on his art homework.

"I was showing Adam an old art trick."

"Cool…well take advantage while the cookies are still warm." Gabriel left.

Adam erased certain areas of the drawing about ten times. Once he was satisfied with his work, he erased the light graph lines. He smiled at his art. "Told you, you would do it!" Cas couldn't help himself and ruffled Adam's hair.

"Adam, time to go home," Dean said a few feet away from the table.

"Hi, dad! Cas helped me with my art homework. He's awesome!" Adam stuffed his materials back inside the book bag.

"That's great, champ. Hurry up its laundry day." Dean and Castiel stared at each other for five seconds.

Adam got off from the bench and surprised Castiel by embracing him. "Thanks for all your help."

"Any time, Adam; I bet you're going to get an A." Adam waved bye and walked away with his father.

Adam accompanied Sam to the grocery store. Dean remained home alone doing the laundry. As he was putting in the light clothes into the washer, someone knocked on the front door. Dean hummed Led Zeppelin's "Ramble On" as he went to open it. He still couldn't believe his son and Cas became friends this afternoon. When he first saw them sitting together, Dean melted inside. Adam was the most important person in Dean's life and if Cas would've given the cold shoulder to his son, Dean would've kicked his ass.

Dean opened the door and frowned. "Bela, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too Dean," the Brit said as she remained standing outside in the hallway. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

Bela surveyed her surroundings. "Cute place" She sat on the couch and placed a huge bag at her feet.

"Are you going to answer me? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean remained standing.

"Dick proposed to me last week." She showed Dean a platinum band with a huge ass princess cut diamond in the middle.

"Dick that's a funny name," Dean whispered as he laughed.

Bela rolled her eyes. "Really Dean?"

"I gather you're here to finally ask for a divorce." He strolled to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Budweiser from the refrigerator. Dean returned and sat on the recliner. He drank some of the beer.

"I know we should've divorced a long time ago." The woman was actually nervous. "How's Adam?"

"So now you remember you have a son!" Dean shoved the beer can on the coffee table causing some of it to splash on the glass.

"I sent him his Christmas gift and I called two weeks ago."

Dean clapped in a mocking fashion. "Bravo that makes you mother of the year! Where were you when he started school or when he had his appendix removed? Oh that's right you were slutting around Europe a la Paris Hilton!"

"I know I deserve that and worse." Bela had the audacity to cry.

"Spare me your cheap theatrics."

"I really did suffer from Postpartum Depression for over a year. I needed to get out of here. I was afraid I would hurt Adam."

"So why didn't you return once you were ok?" Dean crossed his arms and glared at the woman's audacity.

"Dean, you know I wasn't prepared to be a mother."

"Oh and I was. I was terrified during his first two years. My mom helped me tremendously. I had no idea what to do with a baby!"

"I also didn't return because of you. I was mortified when we had sex three months after the baby was born. You screamed Castiel's name! How did you think it made me feel? The only reason we got married was because you knocked me up and my father forced us."

"Well Adam didn't have to suffer the consequences. It's not his fault his parents don't love each other."

"The sad part is that I was in love with you, Dean. At least I thought I was."

Sam and Adam chose that moment to enter. "Wow, Bela how are you?" Sam asked. He looked at the Brit before gazing at his brother. He gulped hard and stared at his nephew. Adam stood on the spot with a neutral look on his face. Sam grabbed the bag the boy held and headed to the kitchen. He didn't envy Dean right now.

"Hello, darling aren't you going to say hello." Bela stood and awkwardly opened her arms. Adam's eyes landed on his father, who nodded. Adam hugged Bela. "I brought you gifts." She motioned to the bag.

"Thanks" Adam hadn't seen his mother for two years. The last time was when she came to LA for a Victoria's Secret photo shoot. He sat next to Dean.

"How is school? I hear you're a remarkable student."

"Good I guess"

She continued asking her son questions and the boy would answer her only with a few words. "Why are you here?" Adam asked.

Dean piped up. "Listen, champ…your mom and I are getting a divorce." He waited for a reaction from his son.

"It's about time"

"Are you ok with this?" Dean inquired.

"When I was smaller I wished you guys would get back together. It sucked being the kid with only a dad. Now I have some friends with divorced parents."

"You're a mature boy," Bela stated.

"Why stay together if you don't love each other." Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure, champ"

"I'll go talk to him once you're gone. Did you bring any papers?" Dean asked Bela.

"Actually, Dick's lawyer flew with me to start the proceedings. Custody won't be an issue and I don't need alimony. So it will be a speedy process. We should be divorced in two months."

Dean snorted. "If that's it you can leave now."

Bela was going to say something but closed her mouth. Dean opened the door for her. "Make sure Adam opens his gifts."

"Yeah whatever" Dean closed the door on her face. He headed to his son's room.

A week later Dean was walking to his trailer to change clothes before heading home. He noticed Castiel hugging Jax. Dean scowled. Cas was still trying to make him jealous. The two men left together. Dean didn't bother changing and decided to follow them. What the hell was he doing? Was he stalking Cas now?

He followed Castiel's Jeep discreetly. Dean couldn't afford for Cas or Jax to spot the Impala. The Jeep entered Castiel's neighborhood. Oh great the two dudes are going to go for some afternoon delight. Dean parked half a block away from Cas' apartment building. He shut off the engine and leaned back. Dean turned on his IPod and listened to Led Zeppelin. He called Sam to instruct him to cook mac and cheese for dinner. When his Big Foot brother asked him why, Dean told him, "Mind your own business, bitch!"

"Jerk," Sam replied. Dean hung up.

Two hours passed and Dean was bored out of his mind. His neck started to bother him and his butt was numb. He was about to open the door to stretch his legs but remained inside. Castiel and Jax exited the building. Cas lightly kissed Jax's lips before the taller man waved bye. A taxi pulled over and the Swede got in. Castiel entered the apartment building. Dean counted to twenty and exited the Impala. He was going to confront Castiel on his blatant attempts at making him jealous with dumb ass Jax.

Castiel closed his flat's door and returned to the art room. He needed to put the finishing touches on the portrait Jax posed for. It was a last minute favor. Sarah had been pestering Cas to create something for the art auction which was tomorrow night. He would Fed Ex it tonight so it could arrive on time. He picked up a brush and mixed oil paint. Cas made the silk sheets covering Jax's lower body crimson.

Dean approached the front door. He tested the knob to see if the door was locked and lucky for him it wasn't. Castiel needed to be more careful. He entered the flat silently and didn't find Cas at the living room or in the kitchen. Dean walked down the hall and saw sunlight streaming through the bottom of a door. It was slightly opened so he pushed it in with two fingers.

His eyes swiftly landed on Castiel, who was painting a portrait of a partially nude Jax. So that's what the Swedish Wonder was doing here. Dean relaxed knowing the two men didn't have sex. "That's actually good," he said. Castiel jumped.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Cas started buttoning the plaid shirt he donned. Dean gazed at his bare feet. His gaze slid to Cas' exposed torso. Damn it why did the bastard have to look sexier every time he saw him?

"Cas, I'm tired of your little games. You're like the head cheerleader trying to make the captain of the football team jealous."

"Conceited much comparing yourself to the football captain" Cas placed the art supplies on a table. "Dean, I don't believe I invited you over so please leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me you're going to stop your pathetic attempts at making me jealous." Dean leaned against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel crossed his arms.

"Oh please…you hugging Jax outside your trailer knowing I was going to pass by at that very moment."

Cas laughed. "You caught me, Dean. I paid one of the crew members to track your every move. They told me you were on your way so I had Jax come meet me and hugged him. It was all done for your benefit. Next time I will dry hump the guy. Will that be a better scenario?"

Dean scowled at the dark haired man. "OK so maybe you weren't making me jealous this afternoon."

"I wasn't you Neanderthal! Jax had just agreed to pose for my painting and that's why I was hugging him. Geez the world doesn't revolve around you, Dean Winchester."

Dean blushed. Castiel smirked. "We know why you came." Cas strolled leisurely towards Dean. The Winchester gulped hard. Castiel placed his hands at both sides of Dean's head. Dean licked his lips. "I bet if I were to unzip your jeans and slide my hand inside your boxers they will be wet. It's never been hard for you to get hard."

Castiel rubbed his groin slowly against Dean's dick. He smirked upon feeling the other man's erection. Cas nibbled Dean's earlobe and bit it hard. Dean shoved him against the table that held all the oil paint. It splattered all over the wooden floor. "Fucker you almost messed up the painting!" Cas righted himself and pushed Dean down over the paint splattered floor. He straddled the taller man.

Dean was going to get up but Castiel grabbed his short tawny hair and banged his head against the floor. "What the fuck, dude?!" Cas licked the side of Dean's neck. He grinded his cock against Dean's before removing his sweat pants and underwear. Dean copied him. He held both his and Castiel's dicks and started stroking at a frantic pace. Cas ripped the front of Dean's buttoned down shirt open. He sucked and bit all over Dean's torso. Within minutes the two men's jizz covered their chests.

Castiel stretched his arm and fetched a condom from the table's drawer. Dean rapidly took the condom and opened the envelope. He was going to roll it on his dick but Castiel's hand covered his. "Not so fast sailor. You're going to roll it on me with your mouth."

Dean's hazel eyes bugged out. Cas grinned. He knew Dean always had an issue with his size. That is why the few times they were intimate, Cas always bottomed. Well not this time. He could tell Dean was horny as fuck. "What are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"I've never rolled a condom on someone with my mouth."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dude, place the fucking condom in your mouth. The reservoir tip has to face in." Dean was a bit clumsy. "Dean, my boner is going to disappear any moment now." Finally, the man inserted in correctly. "Hold the edges gently with your lips and place the ring in front of your teeth."

Dean shaped his mouth into an O. Cas got harder. "Now push the reservoir tip against the roof of your mouth with your tongue. You know the rest."

Dean wrapped his hands around the base of Castiel's cock. He lowered his head and placed the condom on the tip of the other man's penis. His lips pushed the rubber over the head until it was completely rolled down the shaft. Dean ran his lips up and down to squeeze the air out of the condom. Castiel's fingers dug deeply into Dean's scalp. His hips arched upwards.

Dean pulled at his ripped shirt and tossed it to the side. Castiel pushed him to the floor. Dean opened his legs and bent them. "Prep yourself," Cas commanded. Castiel placed three of Dean's fingers inside his mouth and sucked on them hard. Once he was sure they were wet enough, he removed the hand. Dean fingered himself. Cas yanked the fingers away. His hands held on to Dean's hips. He entered Dean slowly. The other man winced. Castiel wanted nothing more than to thrust in completely. Dean enveloped his legs across Cas' waist.

He closed his eyes as Castiel continued entering him. Dean bit his lower lip. Castiel held on tighter to Dean's hips. Dean was so fucking tight. The Winchester moaned when Cas was almost completely inside of him. Fuck the guy was big! He should've used lube. Castiel started thrusting at a slow pace. He bit Dean's neck. Dean moaned and sunk his boot heels on Cas' ass. When Castiel reached Dean's prostate, he panted heavily. "Fuck, Cas right there, babe."

Castiel lost it right there and his thrusts became frenzied. Dean ran his nails across Cas' sleek back. The veins on Castiel's neck protruded as he lost control. Dean was going to cover his own dick but Castiel grabbed his hands and raised his arms to the top of his head. He held Dean's hands prisoner as he climaxed. Cas' limpid body fell on the floor. Dean was close to coming. Castiel released his hold on his hands. Dean jerked off. His jizz landed on his chest. Cas rolled off the rubber and placed it inside the envelope.

He turned to gaze at Dean. The Winchester leaned closer to him and intended to kiss Castiel on the mouth. Cas moved away. "You need to leave."

Dean winced. He wasn't able to talk. He felt like a cheap whore. So Cas was horny and Dean was stupid enough to be his outlet. Castiel was already on his feet putting on his sweatpants. Red scratches littered his back due to Dean's nails raking across the skin. Dean was sore as fuck and his back was wet with sweat and oil paint. Cas tossed him a small towel. Dean wiped cum from his chest. He finished dressing. Castiel resumed working on the painting. Dean watched him for a while. He left without saying a word. When Cas heard the front door close, he threw the brush against the wall.

**Thanks to all the lovely readers who reviewed the previous chapter! All of you will get a replica of Castiel's "Lovers In the Rain" painting. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean winced as he exited the Impala. His ass hurt like the devil. He dreaded going up his apartment building's stairs. The freaking elevator was not in service. All Dean wished for was to have his sore as hell body underneath a warm showerhead. He'd stopped by Walgreens to purchase Desitin. The gel would soothe him after he showered. When he entered the apartment, Adam and Sam were watching "MythBusters" on the Discovery Channel.

"Hi dad!"

"Did you finish your homework?" Dean walked towards the recliner at a laggard pace. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yep," Adam replied.

"It's bed time, champ." Dean turned off the TV with the remote control.

"Aw, the show ain't over."

"I'll record it. Now go brush your teeth. I'll go in to do inventory in five minutes."

Adam hugged Sam on his way to the bathroom. "Good night, kiddo."

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," Adam told his uncle.

Sam made sure his nephew was out of the vicinity. He turned to face his brother. "Dean, is everything ok?"

Dean stood up gingerly. "What do you mean, Sasquatch?"

"You are walking more bow legged than usual and it looks like you're in pain."

"I took a shower in my trailer…big mistake, dude. I slipped on the tiny shower stall and bruised a nut."

Sam winced. "Ouch"

"Tell me about it. I'm going to soak my nads after I tuck Adam in."

"Dude, TMI"

"You're such a prude bitch," Dean teased.

"Jerk"

Adam was finishing putting on his sock monkey pjs, when Dean entered his bedroom. The youngster sat on his racecar bed. Dean checked to see that his son cleaned behind his ears. "Ears clean…check"

Adam smiled. "Teeth clean…check"

"I even flossed."

"Atta boy…that's how your old man keeps his Colgate smile." Dean gave his son a Cheshire cat grin.

Adam laughed. He slid beneath the covers. "Castiel is really cool."

Dean tensed. He was trying not to think about the man. What the hell happened this afternoon? Dean admitted to himself he wanted Cas so badly it hurt. He was so desperate that he wouldn't mind having another round in which he bottomed. Dean stopped himself. This was definitely an inappropriate subject to be thinking about around his son.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, he's cool I guess."

"Can I come over the set more often? Maybe he can help me with my homework and stuff." Adam yawned.

"We'll see, champ." Dean ruffled his son's hair before vacating the boy's room.

Five minutes later, Dean stood underneath the showerhead. The warm water cascaded down his back; soothing his aching muscles in the process. After he relaxed, he lathered his entire body with Gillette body wash. He slid two fingers inside his achy hole and flinched a little. "I don't regret being with Cas." He closed his eyes as his right hand covered his semi erection. He jerked himself until he murmured Castiel's name in between groans. Dean turned off the water that was turning cold. He dried himself and headed to his bedroom.

Sam remained watching some boring as hell humpback whales documentary in the living room. Dean lathered some Desitin on himself before pulling on a pair of boxers. He lied face down on the mattress. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Cas' face as he thrust into him. Dean punched the pillow. "I'm so fucked."

Gabriel arrived home a quarter before midnight. As he strolled towards his room, he noticed the lights on in Castiel's art room. "Cassie, you're still up?" He opened the door which was ajar. Castiel stroked his brush against the canvas ferociously. "Will you slow down there, tiger? You're scaring me."

Cas ignored his cousin and continued painting at a frantic pace. Gabriel glanced around the room. "Why is there spilled paint on the floor and certain things are on the floor that shouldn't be?"

Castiel answered because he knew Gabriel would never shut the fuck up. "I was frustrated with my earlier work. Sorry I threw oil paint on the floor and tossed some stuff around."

Gabe arched a tawny brow. He didn't buy it. Something happened in this room. He sniffed the air like a bloodhound. Hmm if he didn't know any better; Gabriel swore it reeked of sex. Who did Cas boink? Ugh it was probably Jax! Did the two lovebirds have a fight afterwards? Why was Cassie in such a funky mood?

"You know I'm here if you want to talk," he said before leaving.

"Don't worry about the floor. I'll clean it up before going to bed."

"Bonsoir"

"Good night, Gabe"

Cas ceased painting. He was satisfied with the final product. Tomorrow morning on his way to the set, Castiel planned on taking a trip to the nearest FedEx store to drop off the painting for Sarah's auction. As he knelt on the floor and scrubbed it hard with Ajax, Cas cursed himself. "What the fuck was he thinking fucking Dean?!" Castiel pulled his dark hair hard. He couldn't stop remembering how tight and warm Dean felt, when he was inside him. Cas bit his lower lip as he got a boner. Once he was finished removing the damn paint stains, Castiel rocketed to the bathroom, where he jacked himself. He slid against the wet tiles after he was blissed out. Cas rubbed his face. He hated himself for being weak, when it came to Dean Winchester.

The following day Dean was freaking tired of having people ask him what happened since he was walking funny. He could've sworn he saw Cas smirk, when Chuck asked him the annoying question. His mood darkened even more during the scene he and Castiel shared in the afternoon. Cas ad libbed two entire sentences and threw Dean off his game. The two of them did twelve takes. Crowley was back to direct the next to last episode.

"Cut!" the Scotsman yelled. "That's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen." The crew left to start assembling tomorrow's set piece. Crowley grinned at the two actors. "Ready for tomorrow's big scene?"

"I guess," Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel remained silent.

"Oh come on, Ducky. It's not like you're going to your execution. You're having your first love scene with Dean." He patted Castiel's cheek on his way out. The two actors were dreading to act a dream sequence which Dean's character has of him and the fallen angel getting it on.

Castiel started walking away. Dean grabbed his arm and swung him around. "I'd appreciate next time you ad lib that you have the courtesy to let me know in advance. I felt like a dumb ass in front of the entire crew today!"

"Bite me!" Cas said as he scurried away. Dean glared at the man's retreating back. He followed Castiel inside his trailer. Dean shut and locked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing? I didn't invite you in?" Cas pulled off his shirt. His intention was to change and go home. Dean threw him against the wall. His flustered body covered Castiel's.

"I won't allow you to finish ruining my career." Dean's nostrils flared as he leaned his face closer to Castiel's. Cas could feel the other actor's warm breath over his face. He swallowed hard and nibbled his lower lip. Dean continued, "You sabotaging my big break in _Evita _was fucking low. I had to find work as a mechanic to support my family and it was all thanks to you." Castiel lowered his eyes.

Cas tried to shove Dean away but the furious man was a brick wall. Dean harshly pulled Castiel's arms up and held his wrists tight against the wall. Cas wiggled. "It was the only way I knew how to retaliate. Not only did I find you in bed with that whore." Castiel still vividly pictured a nude and slumbering Dean with his head snuggled in between Bela's fake breasts.

"Then I saw the news on TV you were getting married because you knocked her up. I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted to do was hurt you."

"You did a fucking amazing job." Dean's eyes were a dark green.

"Let me go!" Cas was getting tired of all this bullshit.

Dean separated Castiel's thighs with his right knee. Cas made the mistake of looking at him. Dean's mouth rapidly covered his. Castiel didn't respond. He remained immobile like a statue. He was stunned to hear Dean mewl. The taller man kissed every inch of Castiel's face. He knelt in front of Cas and unzipped his jeans. Dean lowered them along with the boxer briefs down to Castiel's ankles. He splayed his hands on Cas' hipbones. "You have the sexiest hipbones, babe." Dean kissed one hip and bit the exposed kiss. Castiel closed his eyes. Since Dean had released his wrists, Cas felt the urge to run his hands through his short tawny hair.

Dean continued kissing, licking and biting the other hip. He looked up at Castiel. "I've missed you so damn much."

Something snapped in Cas. He hauled Dean up by the shoulders and pushed him hard against the table. Dean yelped in pain. His tailbone hit the edge of the freaking table. "What the fuck?!"

Castiel fixed his jeans and pulled on an old Nike t-shirt. He pointed an index finger at his former lover. "You lost every right to call me babe, when you betrayed me with Bela. What occurred yesterday was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and it will never happen again. You understand? Tomorrow we're doing the scene and be convincing because that's our fucking job."

Dean stood up. He rubbed his throbbing tailbone with his right hand. "You were the one, who fucked me yesterday like a rabid animal. Have a funny way of showing something you didn't want to do."

"After we wrap the season I'm leaving to Mexico. The more space between us the better." Castiel grabbed his gym back and scurried out of the trailer.

"Adios!" Dean screamed.

Castiel headed to Gabe's catering truck. Gabriel was closing up for the day. His eyes raked across his cousin's face and neck. "What happened to you? You and Jax went at it in your trailer?" He waggled his brows. Gabriel saw Jax and Jo leave for a training session. That left Dean as Cas' tango partner. He wondered if Dean was the one Castiel had sex with yesterday.

"It's none of your business. Want to go and get hammered tonight? I have a love scene with Dean tomorrow and I need to clear my head." Castiel didn't wait for his cousin. He started walking away. Gabe rolled his eyes as he tossed his Kiss the Chef apron on the counter. He locked the truck and trotted after his irate relative.

Dean arrived home with a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken and some side items: cole slaw, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits and a chocolate chip cake. Adam sat at the small dining table working on some math problems. "Where's your Aunt Samantha?" Dean asked his son as he set the food on the table.

Adam was about to answer but his uncle beat him to it. "In the bathroom, jerk!"

"Hurry up and finish shaving your giraffe legs. I bought dinner and it's gonna get cold!"

Dean and Adam set the table for three. When Sam joined them, they were waiting for him to start eating. "Ugh Dean KFC…really; that's a heart attack waiting to happen."

The eldest Winchester glared at his moose of a brother. "I didn't have time to cook a meal and I need to talk to you guys so deal with it!"

"Excuse me" Sam served himself cole slaw and mashed potatoes. He grabbed the smallest chicken leg and removed the oil drenched fat from it.

"You're such a high maintenance chick."

"No, I'm only taking care of myself. Adam, don't make it a habit to eat junk food." His nephew nodded before stuffing half a biscuit inside his mouth.

"Junk food hasn't killed me yet." Dean bit a huge chunk from a chicken breast. Sam cringed.

After Dean and Adam ate almost the entire chocolate chip cake, Sam washed the dishes and utensils. Dean called for a family meeting. He'd been nervous all day long. Dean decided to tell his brother and son the truth about his sexuality. Now that he and Bela were finally getting divorced, Dean didn't plan on remaining a wallflower. Of course he wasn't going to bring different people to his home. He didn't want to set a bad example for Adam; especially at his age. It was obvious he and Cas were never going to get back together. Dean was tired of being lonely. Maybe he would really start dating Anna. He was bi so he might even meet a dude, he'd hit it off with. Now was the best time to tell his family the truth.

Adam and Sam entered the living room debating about the latest Batman issue. Dean allowed them to finish their conversation. He gazed at around the cozy room to see which would be the best spot for him to sit. _Should I remain standing?_ He plopped his ass on the recliner. Dean winced since he was still sore.

Sam and Adam finished their debate and gave him identical looks of you have our full attention. Dean cleared his throat. He felt like throwing up all the fried chicken he stuffed himself with. "What did you want to talk about, Dean?" Sam asked as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.

Dean's eyes landed on his son, who smiled at him. _OK here goes_. "You guys know Bela and I are getting divorced." Dean didn't know how to word all of this. He spent two hours in his trailer searching articles online on how to tell your child you're gay or whatever.

"I plan to start dating once the divorce is final." Adam's eyes widened. "Don't worry I'm not going to be a slut and parade my conquests around here. I would like to meet someone and settle down."

"Why don't you date Anna then? She's nice and we go out with her and her niece," Adam suggested.

Dean turned pale. "Dean, what aren't you telling us?" Sam asked.

"Adam, you know how Janet from your class has two mommies?" Dean looked at his son.

"Yeah, one of them is a drill sergeant in the army."

Sam turned to his nephew. "For real?" Adam nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes. "OK what I am trying to say. Jeez I suck at this really bad. I might date men."

Sam and Adam both gawked at him. "Whoa! You're bi?"

"What's bi?" Adam asked.

Dean was going to answer but Sam beat him. "A person, who is bisexual, is attracted to both men and women."

Adam scrunched his brows. "So there are people, who like both boys and girls?"

"Yes, and there is nothing wrong with that or with Janet's two mommies. You can't help who you fall in love with," Sam continued.

At times like these, Dean really loved his brother. The moose was a dufus but a loveable one. Dean stood up and sat next to his son. "I'm still the same person ok? Whenever I meet someone and know they're the one; I will introduce you to them. You know why?" Dean tapped Adam's nose. The boy shook his head. "Because you will always be the number one person in my life"

Adam smiled. "I get it dad…it's like _Will & Grace_."

"When did you start watching that? You're too young. That show can be raunchy at times. I told you to stick to the Discovery and History Channels."

"I know but I was flipping channels and Jack was doing something funny so I watched the episode."

"I'm going to start locking channels."

Sam cleared his throat. "Adam, do you have any questions."

The nine year old remained quiet. Then finally spoke. "Since you like dudes why don't you ask Castiel out? He's really cool." Adam's eyes were bright with excitement.

Dean coughed nervously. He couldn't stop. Adam ran to the kitchen to fetch his dad a glass of water. Sam tapped him on his back. "Dude, what the hell?"

Dean drank half the glass of cold water. His eyes stopped tearing. "Cas and I don't get along too well, son. Anyways we'll see what the future brings." Adam hugged his dad. "Are we cool, champ?"

"Yeah, dad…you know I'll always love you no matter what? You can be a drag queen and you'd still be the best dad ever."

"I'm not even going to ask where you learned about that." Adam giggled. Sam snickered. "Go finish your math homework before taking your bath."

Once Adam disappeared into his bedroom, Sam turned to Dean. He smacked him on the arm. "Ow bitch!"

"Since when are you bi and why didn't you tell me?" The Sasquatch pouted and crossed his arms.

"My first boyfriend was a dude and we kept our relationship a secret for five years. Our breakup was nasty and then Adam came along." Dean scratched the back of his head.

Sam's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, when Sam put two and two together. He stood up with his mouth open. "OMFG! Castiel was your secret boyfriend! It all makes sense now. You said it yourself your breakup was really bad."

"Keep your voice down, Samantha," Dean hissed.

"Why did the two of you break up?" Sam sat back down.

"I don't want to talk about it ok. Promise me you won't tell anyone; not even Sarah." Dean pleaded with his eyes.

"You know I won't. Wow the two of you were a couple for five years and no one suspected a thing. Now it makes sense why the two of you loathe each other."

"Let's drop the subject." Dean headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. He sure needed one after the conversation he shared with his son and brother. As he gulped down half of the bottle, Sam entered the kitchen.

"Now that we're sharing shit; you should know I'm pansexual. I fooled around with Balthazar until recently." He was beet red. Dean spat out beer on the kitchen counter.

"How long were the two of you together?" Dean was already getting another beer from the refrigerator.

"Ten months…we realized it was only about sex. It was pretty amazing but we didn't have much in common."

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear about your sex life." Dean finished the first beer bottle.

"Eew, Dean I wasn't going to go into details. Gross!" Sam drank some OJ before bidding his brother a good night. Dean relaxed for the first time that day. Adam took the news pretty well and Sam revealed he wasn't straight. Dean chuckled as he headed to his bedroom. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he opened the closet door and retrieved Castiel's painting. Dean found two thumb tacks and pressed them into the wall across from his bed. Then he presented the painting on them. He straightened it until he was satisfied with a right position. Dean stared at the work of art for several minutes. Cas couldn't fool him. This was a recent painting which meant he still harbored feelings towards Dean whether he wanted to or not. Dean sat at the edge of the mattress. He knew deep inside, Castiel would always lay claim to his heart.

The following morning, Castiel barely ate breakfast. He was anxious over today's filming schedule. Crowley was a stickler for perfection so who knew how long he and Dean would be in bed together? Things would get worse after the first season. If the show got renewed then things would get even steamier. The triangle between the three protagonists in the books intensifies in each book. Gabriel appeared to offer him a mug of steaming ginger tea. Cas smiled at his cousin and thanked him.

Gabriel ate a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal. "Ginger is great for a nervous stomach. I know you have a tough schedule today, kiddo. Do your best and Crowley won't demand too many takes."

"You're right," Cas said before blowing on the tea.

"At least thank God the Scottish toady is directing instead of douche nuzzle, Zachariah."

"Tell me about it."

"Come on kid, let's get going."

Meanwhile Dean stuffed himself with homemade pancakes, sausage and bacon. He was the total opposite of Cas, when he was nervous he ate like a pig. Sam flinched as he continued watching his brother stuff his mouth with the greasy food. Adam drank OJ and ate a slice of toast lathered in grape jam. "Nervous about today's scene?" Sam asked.

Dean continued pigging out. "Dad, hurry up. I have fifteen minutes to get to first period!"

The actor washed down the vast meal he had with a glass of Tropicana. "Get your book bag, champ."

"See you at the studio," Sam said. Adam hugged his uncle before leaving.

Crowley ordered for a closed set today. Only essential crew would be present. Sam chose not to be around during filming cuz hello he doesn't want to see Dean getting it on even if it's for work. Chuck would be the only writer present on set. Gabe wished his cousin good luck before Cas entered the hair and make-up trailer.

Castiel was surprised to see Garth from the photo shoot working in hair and make-up now. "Hey, sexy," the Pinocchio doppelganger stated as he welcomed Cas.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked as he was led to a chair.

"I needed a steadier gig so here I am. Crowley wants you to look as angelic as possible in today's scene so I need to shave all the stubble from your gorgeous face." Garth winked at him. The stick figured man lathered shaving cream on Cas' cheeks, jaw and neck. "Don't worry I won't slit your throat." Garth laughed reminding Castiel of a deranged horse. He was going to use an old school razorblade.

Cas prayed silently as Garth scraped the blade across his jaw. Pinocchio was actually gentle and in eight minutes he was done. He applied a warm towel afterwards and patted Cas' skin gingerly. "There smooth as a newborn's bottom."

Castiel ran fingers across his smooth skin. "Thanks, Garth."

"Now take of your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

Garth rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're shirtless in the scene remember? All you're wearing is jeans and the angel wings." The gawky man snapped his fingers in front of Cas' face.

"Oh right," Cas whispered. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. Garth placed it on a hanger. When Castiel pulled up the Warrant t-shirt he donned, Garth gaped.

"Whoa I've got my work cut out for me!" He moved Castiel in front of the mirror. "Did you go a round against Catwoman?" He turned Cas around so the actor could see his back which was littered with bright red scratch marks. Fucking Dean!

"Dude, your wrists are bruised, as well. Kinky are we?" Garth started mixing different tones of foundation and concealer to match Castiel's skin.

Dean entered the trailer just as Garth applied concealer on Castiel's back. He noticed the marks he left and frowned. "What the fuck are you doing here, Garth?"

"Better salary and stability. Plant your sweet ass on the other chair and wait your turn." He continued applying the concealer on Castiel. Dean's traitorous eyes continued landing on Castiel's body. As a teen Cas was lanky but now as a full grown man he had a medium muscular build. He was freaking gorgeous.

"I'm almost finished with Castiel. Crowley doesn't want you to shave so why are you here? Your perfect face doesn't require make-up." Garth turned to the other actor. His eyes landed on Dean's neck. Dean had removed his t-shirt that covered a massive hickey at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A few bites littered his lower torso. Dean stood up and showed his back to Garth, too. His tailbone was a dark purple.

When Garth thought he was finished with Castiel, the blue eyed actor blushed and cleared his throat. "Actually I have some hickeys of my own." He lowered his sweatpants and revealed matching bruises on his hips.

Garth narrowed his eyes at both actors. He laughed. "Nah…the two of you hate each other. For a moment I thought the two of you fucked each other." The two men remained silent. The make-up artist remained quiet, as well. Hmm something fishy is going on? He had great lunch time gossip!

"Let me work on Dean since he's due first on set," Garth told Cas. He shoved a Cosmopolitan magazine against the actor's chest.

He finished applying the concealer and foundation on Dean's bites in under an hour. "It should be dry now. Let me finish with the angel."

"Thanks," Dean said as he exited the trailer.

"Dean, my boy…right on time! Let's get going. We have four hours designated to use this set. Time's a wasting," Crowley slapped Dean's shoulder. "We're going to film, when the demon wakes up as the sex dream starts getting steamier."

"Do I remove my jeans and stay in my boxers?" the actor inquired.

Crowley laughed. "I have a hunch demons don't wear their tighty whities to bed."

"You've got to be fucking kidding. I have to go commando!"

"Don't be a freaking baby. Castiel was a champ, when he did his full frontal scene. Who can't blame the lad? He's extremely well hung."

"The script doesn't call for full frontal in this scene!" Dean was getting pissed with the director.

Chuck intervened. "Dean can be nude but covered with the sheets."

"So then I can have my boxers on." Dean crossed his arms and glared at Crowley.

"There isn't full frontal, you gits but the sheets slide down and we need to give the illusion the demon's nude. For fuck sake Dean, if you're such a prude then make sure your junk is covered by the sheets. I had no idea you were such a Prima Donna!"

"Whatever, man; let's get to work." Dean proceeded to the set that was made to resemble the cave his demon character lived in. One of the stage hands made sure the doors which led to the set where locked. Dean removed his boots, socks and jeans. A crew member spritzed water on his face and torso. She then ruffled his hair. Dean was finally able to lie down. He removed his boxers under the sheets.

"Alright so you're going to be sleeping in the middle of a sex dream. Your hand will be over your dick. Writhe and bite your lower lip or something." Crowley stood adjacent to the camera operator. Dean closed his eyes and spread his legs apart. His right hand covered his cock. He bit his lower lip as he moaned. The crew on set was silent. "Cut!" Crowley yelled.

Dean opened his eyes and sat on the mattress. "What? I thought it was going well."

"Not bad but moan a little louder and say the angel's name."

"Good suggestion," Dean lay down again.

"Lower the sheets…have them cover from your lower stomach down." Crowley returned to his usual space.

Dean started the scene again. When it came time for him to say the angel's name, Dean moaned Castiel. "Cut!"

The Winchester had never been so fucking embarrassed. "Sorry"

"It's ok…most of us present have had a fantasy about the beautiful blue eyed man at least once." Crowley scanned the faces around the set. "Am I right?" A few crew members nodded or answered yes. Dean gave Crowley a what the fuck look. Crowley reminded the actor the angel's name was Remiel. Dean nodded. The female crew member returned to spritz more water on him.

Crowley yelled action. Dean did his third take and he was able to make it all the way to the end. Crowley screamed cut but instructed him to perform two more takes. Finally after the fifth take he was satisfied with the final product. "Good work, Winchester" The assistant director informed Crowley Cas was on his way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's take a ten minute break!"

Dean pulled his boxers back on and asked an intern to bring him black coffee with no sugar. The teen scurried away. Dean got out of the bed to stretch his arms. When filming resumed, they would have three hours of filming to go. It would be him and Cas on the bed pretending to have sex. He took a deep breath.

"There you are, Ducky! Jesus, you look gorgeous." Crowley's voice caught Dean's attention. Castiel stood adjacent to the director wearing only a pair of black skinny jeans and the large black wings from the photo shoot. Dean gulped hard. He was so screwed.

The intern appeared in front of Dean with the cup of coffee. Dean didn't care it was hot and gulped it all down. The intern offered him two mints. Dean smiled at the kid and tossed them in his mouth. He observed the intern handing Castiel two mints, too. At least no one would accuse anyone of having funky breath. Dean chuckled.

The doors were locked once again. Chuck slid down his chair. The part of the job he hated was watching his friends in their birthday suits or doing sex scenes. He would cover his face with the script, when it got to the nasty parts. One thing was writing what the characters did but he drew the line at actually watching his friends bring the intimate scenes to life. He felt sorry for Dean and Castiel right now.

Dean returned to the bed and covered most of his body. He waited for Crowley to finish giving Cas instructions. The crew in charge of lighting had to change the lights throughout the next scene. Crowley was adamant that Castiel's close ups be done in different lights. This way the angel would look ethereal. Cas finally approached the bed. His lines would be shot first.

The lights were dimmed. The sound of ocean waves crashing into the shore would be added by the editor and his staff. The demon's cave was located by the ocean. "Action!"

Dean closed his eyes. Castiel gazed at him longingly as he stood at the foot of the bed. The angel made his way leisurely to the bed where he ended straddling Dean. The demon opens his eyes and leaps a little from the bed. The angel places a finger over his lips and continues climbing over the demon's body. "I'm not that innocent," he whispers huskily. Castiel trails kisses down Dean's torso. The demon locks his arms around the angel's waist. Dean is having difficulty doing this due to the massive wings. Crowley yells cut.

"These things are fucking huge. Let me practice a little." Dean started enveloping his arms across Cas' hips. He finally was able to do it easily. Dean noticed Castiel's skin burned. The other actor didn't even make eye contact with him while they weren't shooting the actual scene.

Crowley yelled action once again. Castiel straddled Dean and said his line before kissing down his torso again. This time Dean locked his arms across Cas' waist. His mouth devoured Castiel's lips. The angel's hands palmed the demon's hard ass. Dean arched his hips causing the sheets to lower. They barely covered his groin area.

As the two actors continued making out, Chuck covered his entire face with a script. Crowley leaned closer to the camera operator. "It's a sin how fucking sexy and gorgeous those two are."

Dean stroked a couple of feathers on the angel's wings. Castiel closed his eyes and moaned loudly. The angel was supposed to get extremely aroused whenever his wings were stroked. "Forget about him," Cas' character tells Dean as his right hand slides under the sheet and cups his cock. What the crew didn't know was Castiel was really jerking Dean off. He kissed Dean hard as he brought him to climax. A pin drop would be heard in the set. The crew members' eyes were glued to the bed where the two actors were doing an extremely convincing job of going at it.

Dean bit Castiel's lower lip, when he came. The bed sheet was smeared with his jizz. Crowley yelled cut. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but that was perfect. We won't need another take. Boys the two of you are really dedicated to your craft. You make my job so much easier." He winked at them.

Castiel wiped his hand on the sheet before removing it. Dean was speechless. He couldn't believe Cas jacked him off in public. How embarrassing! The person, who was in charge of washing the sheets, was going to get a surprise. As Castiel started leaving the bed, Dean couldn't help to notice the other actor sported a boner.

Now it was time for Dean's close ups and lines. An intern helped Castiel with his wings. They weighed a ton. Cas was dying to remove them already. He got on top of Dean again. The demon leaps and asks the angel what he's doing there. Dean inquires, "I don't want to corrupt an angel of the Lord." Castiel places a finger over Dean's mouth. Then kisses down his torso and then they make out again.

"What about the vampire? I thought the two of you were in love," the demon asks.

Crowley tells them to skip the feather stroking part. "Kiss passionately and Dean you're going to unzip the angel's jeans."

Both actors meet halfway to kiss. Their teeth clack and tongues battle for dominance. Castiel's hands rub against Dean's torso. The demon holds the angel's waist with one hand and unzips his jeans with the other. Crowley yells cut. Dean and Castiel kissed for several seconds afterwards. They finally stop. Cas zips his jeans and leaps out of bed. He offers his back to the intern, who is helping take the wings off. He doesn't want the kid to see the tent in his jeans. Dean gets out of the sticky sheets with his boxers on. He swiftly dresses.

"Ducky and Winchester, I am so proud of you two. I thought we were going to run over the allotted time but we have half an hour to spare." Crowley looked at his Rolex. He embraced the two actors and kissed them on each cheek. "That was fucking amazing. I'm off to take a cold shower. See you tomorrow, Ducky." He waved at the actors.

Dean left first. Castiel remained to talk to Chuck. Two female crew members walked past them on their way outside. "I need a cigarette right now," one of the women told the other.

"According to the conversations I heard after the two of you were done; I'd say it was a success."

"Thanks…I guess," Castiel replied. "I loathe doing these kinds of scenes. I need to take a shower. I feel dirty. Catch you later, Chuck."

"Bye" Chuck nodded his head as he watched his friend leave the set.

Later that night Gabe prepared dinner for Balthazar in his penthouse. After they consumed fruit tarts for dessert, Balthy commented the show was going to have a panel at the east coast's television critics' summer seminar. This year it was being held in Atlantic City, New Jersey. He told Gabriel that Erick would not be able to make it due to a prior film commitment. That left Cas and Dean as the actors, who would represent the show.

"That's a great idea! Who else is going?" Gabe reveled at the idea of Dean and Castiel being alone for several days.

"I have to because I'm the executive producer. That's it."

"I'm going to miss you, my very own 007." Gabe sat on Balthazar's lap. The Brit smiled. Gabriel, who was so exuberant, tended to be shy around him. "Actually I assumed you would join me, darling. Production on the first season will be over by the time of the seminar."

"I would love to!" Gabe surprised Balthy by kissing him on the lips. Zar raked his fingers through Gabe's honey hair.

Gabriel unwittingly broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Balthazar's. Both men breathed hard. "I was beginning to think you only wanted to be friends," Balthazar stated.

"No, you have no idea how long I've had a crush on you!" Gabriel blushed.

Balthazar kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sorry it took me a while to see how wonderful you are."

The following morning, Balthazar called Dean and Castiel into his office. "What's up, Zar?" Dean asked. He was having a hard time looking his old friend in the eye after Sam told them they used to bang each other's brains out.

"Sit down, guys. Would you like something to drink?" He opened the small refrigerator and fetched two bottles of Evian water. Castiel opened his and drained half of it. He knew something was up if Balthy called them in to his office so early in the day. Dean held his bottle and stared at the Brit.

"My God the two of you look as if you lost your puppy." Zar laughed.

"Well you have never called us in here," Dean piped in.

"Relax, I just wanted to inform the two of you that the show will be represented in late May at the east coast television critics' seminar."

Castiel lightened up. "That's great!"

"You two will represent the show with me at the panel." Zar beamed at his friends.

"Isn't the rest of the cast joining us?" Dean asked.

"Erick is filming a movie in Europe. So that leaves the two of you."

"What about Jo and Benny?" Cas inquired as he fidgeted on his seat.

"They can't make it either. I know you hate each other but we're all counting on you to sell the show."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I promise to make you proud, Zar."

"Me, too," Cas added.

"The network will pay for your week long trip. We're going to have fun; you'll see."

Dean and Castiel stole glances at each other. Dean gulped hard. An entire week with Cas. They would have to do joint interviews through the whole week and act civil towards each other. What he worried about the most was if he could keep his hands off Cas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the follows. The lovely duckies, who reviewed: Gustin, Snowin' You, Guest, Larkafree, Ninjaxman, NightAngel97, Loubee1977, AssbuttIntheImpala and OneTooManyHeadAches will receive a feather from the wings Cas wears on the show. In addition to that for posting the 100th review of the story, OneTooManyHeadAches gets the infamous bedsheet Dean stained.**

The former lovers flew out of Balthy's office like bats out of hell and went their separate ways. Dean was scheduled for one scene in which his character has a confrontation with Erick's vampire one. Garth was meeting him at the actual set since he needed to apply bruises on both actors' faces. Dean felt most of the crew members' eyes on him for some strange reason. People whispered to each other as he strolled to the set. He finally met up with Erick. "What's up, man?"

"Hi, Dean," Erick greeted the Winchester as he perused the script.

"Dude, why are people staring at me? I'm getting the heebs and jeebs." Dean poured himself a cup of black coffee. Erick closed his script. He fidgeted. "Now I know something's going on."

"You know I'm not one to gossip but," Erick didn't know how to tell Dean the latest rumor on the gossip vine. He scratched his jaw.

"Can you tell me before the years over?" an agitated Dean inquired.

"Everyone is saying you and Cas are having an affair."

"What?!" Dean's eyes resembled two sour apple pinwheel lollipops. "So continue," he encouraged his fellow actor by waving his hands at him.

"Word spread the two of you sported matching bruises and scratches. Also, whoever removed the sheets that were used in yesterday's scene found residue on them."

Dean rubbed his hands across his face. This was all Cas' fucking fault. Kinky bastard had to jerk him off during an actual scene! "We're not having an affair. I came during filming. Dude, that happens all the time to other actors!"

"You don't need to explain yourself. What the two of you do in your private lives is your business," Erick said. "Although I need to speak with Castiel because I don't want to see my brother hurt."

"I thought they weren't serious," Dean stated.

Erick shrugged his shoulders. "I hope so."

Dean heard Garth's annoying horse sounding cackle from across the room. He narrowed his eyes at Pinocchio. He bet his left nut the skinny runt got the rumor mill started. Dean excused himself and scurried over to Garth.

The make-up artist was gossiping with two interns. Dean grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Garth started shaking. "That's right, bitch…you better be scared. You better shut your cake hole and stop spreading lies." His face was an inch away from Garth's petrified one. Pinocchio's feet dangled a few inches above the floor.

"Dean, what are you talking about man?" Garth's protruding Adam's apple bobbed convulsively up and down.

The actor bared his teeth as he spoke. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I have a kid to protect. So I don't want him to hear things…capisce?"

Garth nodded maniacally. "You're lucky I don't have you fired." Dean let the scrawny man go. He returned to practice his lines with Erick. The interns stayed rooted on the spot.

Meanwhile Castiel read the script for the season's final episode. The cliffhanger was kick ass. After the vampire and fallen angel truly kiss and come close to making love, four of Lucifer's henchmen kidnap the vamp. The fallen angel has no alternative but to team up with the demon Dean portrays, to save him. At least there weren't any intimate scenes; thank God!

Someone knocked on the trailer. Gabe entered with a sheepish grin on his face. "Cassie, you sly dog" The short man scooted next to his cousin on the couch.

"What are you referring to?" Cas placed a bookmark on the page he was reading. He removed his black rimmed reading glasses.

Gabe nudged him on the shoulder. "You know…you and Deano." He waggled his brows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cas was close to throwing his cousin out of the trailer. He had too much on his mind and didn't have time for Gabe's antics.

"The two of you are doing the horizontal mambo. Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing going on between Dean and me!" Castiel stood up.

"The entire crew is talking about yesterday's free porno courtesy of the two of you. A couple of people swear they saw jizz stains all over the sheets."

"It's not my fault Dean's a horny bastard and unprofessional. Are you implying I jacked him off for real?" Castiel chewed his lower lip and evaded eye contact with his cousin.

Gabriel smirked. Cas was lying. The nervous lip chewing and not making eye contact always gave him away. "Garth told everyone during lunch yesterday that the two of you were covered with hickeys and you have scratches all over your back."

"Garth is a fucking blabber mouth and needs to shut it!" Castiel turned beet red as he paced the floor.

All of a sudden, a knock was heard on the door. "Cas, open up, it's me." Castiel stood still upon hearing Dean's voice. Gabriel opened the door and grinned at the Winchester.

"Hello there, Deano"

"I need to talk to Cas in private."

Cas' eyes landed on Dean's. "He's heard about the rumor. You can speak in front of him."

Dean closed the door. He leaned against the wall. "I confronted Garth and told him to shut his cake hole if he knows what's good for him."

Castiel swallowed hard. Dean continued, "I don't want Adam to hear about this; especially since Bela and I are still in the middle of divorce proceedings."

Gabe perked up. "You're finally getting divorced?" He discreetly gazed at his cousin. Castiel was surprised at hearing this.

"Yeah, it's about fucking time. We never had a real marriage and she's going to marry some British lord named Dick."

Gabriel sniggered at the guy's name. Dean grinned. "How did Adam take the news?" Castiel asked. He'd only hung around the boy once but he already developed a soft spot for him.

Dean stared at him. "He's more mature than I am. He's ok with it."

"Good…don't you have to shoot a scene?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know I nipped the gossip in the bud. I also took full responsibility for my jizz being on the sheets."

Castiel licked his lips. "Uhm thanks"

"I never want you or Adam to be hurt." Dean realized he'd said too much in front of Gabriel. He cleared his throat and left.

"That Winchester is alright," Gabe said. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and returned to the couch. "See ya later, Cassie." Cas waved at his cousin.

Once Gabriel set foot outside the trailer, he swayed his hips from side to side. _Yes, Dean's getting a divorce and he and Castiel are fuck buddies! _Gabe smiled as he called Balthy. "Sweetie, when's the TV Critics thingy?" He listened to his boyfriend's response. "Thanks, I just want to know when to start clothes shopping." Gabriel planned on paying a visit to the State of New Jersey site this evening. If what he had planned didn't work to get these two knuckleheads together then nothing else will.

One night in late April Gabriel went online and printed an application. After sharing dinner with his cousin, Gabriel told Cas he needed to sign a few papers to renew their flat's lease. Amongst the papers, Gabe slipped in the application form. He highlighted all the places Castiel needed to sign. "Thanks, Cassie. You're stuck with me for one more year!" Gabe ruffled his cousin's hair.

Balthazar had informed Gabriel earlier that day that Dean needed to sign his contract for the second season. Gabe enthusiastically volunteered to swing over the Winchesters' apartment and have the actor sign all the documents.

As soon as Adam saw Gabriel in the living room, he asked about Castiel. "He's busy getting ready for a trip to Mexico. His charity organization is building a school down there."

"That's so cool!"

Dean finished signing all the paperwork and handed the manila file to Gabe. "So Cas is leaving soon?"

"Yeah, he leaves tomorrow afternoon. He'll return for the critics' thing." Gabriel said bye to the Winchesters and headed out. He laughed as he started his car's engine. Dean and Castiel were dumber than a sack of rocks. Seriously, who doesn't read a document before signing it? They were so made for each other. First thing tomorrow morning he would mail the application.

Dean and Bela's divorce was official three weeks before the Atlantic City trip. Dean was ecstatic. Now he was free of Bela for good; not exactly. The bitch asked if Adam could spend the first half of his summer vacation with her in England. She wanted her son to meet her fiancé. Adam was not happy at first and it took Dean a week to convince his son to go. Even if Bela was a bitch; she was Adam's mother. Dean wanted them to become close.

Bela flew to LA to personally accompany her son on the plane to Heathrow. The flight left an hour before Dean's to Atlantic City. When the announcement was made for first class passengers to start boarding the plane with destination to London, Dean knelt in front of Adam. The boy's large grey eyes were frightened. This was the first time the two of them would be separated.

"I know I don't have to tell you, champ but be on your best behavior. Try your best to get along with your mom. She's trying. Be nice with Dick." The two Winchesters laughed. Dean said, "Never gets old"

Adam wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders. He pressed his face into Dean's neck. "I'm going to miss you, dad."

"Me, too, champ" Dean inhaled his son's Johnson & Johnson Baby shampoo. He wiped a tear from his left eye. "Get going, kiddo" Dean rose to his 6'1 height. Bela approached them and offered her hand to Adam. The boy hesitantly took it.

"I promise I will take good care of him," Bela stated. Dean nodded. "Thank you," Bela whispered as she led Adam away. Adam turned and waved at his dad. Dean smiled at him. Dean didn't leave until he saw the plane take off.

Dean arrived at Atlantic City Airport at five pm. Castiel, Gabriel and Zar were taking different flights. As he sat on the backseat of a taxi cab, Dean took in the sights. The quartet was staying at the Seaview Marriott Resort & Spa, a three diamond resort that was located fifteen minutes from Atlantic City. The cab stopped at a red light. Dean gazed outside and saw a bus which advertised the show. It was one of the solo pictures Pam took of Castiel wearing the black angel wings. God he looked beautiful. Ten minutes later, Dean was at the resort's front desk.

As the chipper concierge explained to Dean about the vast amenities the resort offered, Gabe and Balthazar arrived. "Hi, Deano!" Gabriel was in a great mood.

"Hey, guys" Dean signed a paper and collected his room card.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Balthazar asked.

"I hate talking in front of large groups but I'll handle it."

Zar tapped Dean on the shoulder. "I know you will old chap."

Dean took in the antique furniture and fittings around him. The place was really classy. The critics junket and panel was being held at the resort. Tomorrow afternoon he and Castiel would partake in the press junket where they would be asked the same questions over and over. Dean planned on drinking a lot of coffee before the junket started.

Cas' flight landed at three in the morning. He went straight to bed as soon as he arrived in his room. The alarm went off at nine am. He showered, shaved and dressed. He wore dark slacks, a grey button down and black loafers. Gabriel tamed his hair with a ton of gel.

When Castiel was escorted to the room where the junket would take place, Dean was already waiting for him. Cas couldn't help and ogle the man. He wore dark blue jeans, an olive button down that made his hazel eyes green and new black boots. Dean felt Castiel's presence as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. They nodded at each other before being led inside the room.

The two actors were bored to death and ready to rip their hair out after the eighth interview of the morning. All the reporters first question was the same. "Are the two of you dating? Those who have watched the pilot say that even though you hardly share scenes in it; the screen sizzles when the two of you are around each other."

Dean and Cas would take turns replying the same answer. "We worked together for ten years and know each other well."

Two interviewers requested for the two of them to take off their shirts. The actors declined. The questions were ridiculous and most didn't even relate to the show. After four never ending hours the junket came to an end. Dean and Castiel shook hands with the last reporter, who worked for Entertainment Tonight.

"Shoot me now," Dean said as he mimicked shooting himself in the mouth.

"Almost all the questions pertained to sex and if we were an item. What a vapid society we live in," Cas added.

"Hey that's showbiz, kid."

Gabriel appeared. "Hi guys! I bet you're famished. You're not needed anymore today. The show's panel is tomorrow. Let's have some fun!"

The quartet met at six for dinner at Wolfgang Puck American Grille Restaurant. Zar reserved a table for four. The eating establishment had a huge wine list. Balthazar the group's wine connoisseur ordered vintage red and white wines that the other three men couldn't even pronounce. For appetizers the men shared sautéed Maryland crab cakes.

Dean complained there weren't any burgers on the menu. Castiel rolled his eyes. The Winchester ordered mesquite grilled prime New York steak with crispy Tuscan style potatoes. Cas ate pan-roasted Atlantic swordfish with Yukon gold potato puree and spring vegetables. The lovebirds ordered the same item: grilled Colorado lamb chops with English pea risotto.

The food was delicious but Dean was not impressed with the small portions. He was used to eating at Olive Garden and burger joints. "Don't worry, Deano. We're getting dessert, too." Gabe winked at him.

Dean wolfed down his caramelized banana cream pie while the others slowly ate their dessert. Castiel moaned in ecstasy every time he chewed a piece of a pineapple upside down cake slice. Gabriel and Zar fed each other Valhrona chocolate soufflé. Dean's dick twitched every time Cas moaned and licked his spoon clean. The blue eyed man had drunk three glasses of wine. Castiel never could hold his liquor well.

After dinner the quartet decided to take a stroll on the boardwalk. A gentle breeze came in from the ocean. They reminisced about the group vacations they went on during their childhood courtesy of Bobby and his wife. Gabriel only participated in two since his mother barely allowed him out of her sight.

Gabe and Zar excused themselves twenty minutes later; leaving Dean and Castiel alone. "You want to try your luck at a casino?" Dean suggested. Cas shrugged his shoulders and followed the taller man.

The duo played at a Black Jack machine. Dean kept ordering drinks from a cute red haired waitress. What he loved most about casinos was all the free drinks you could get. Cas was actually winning fifty bucks on the slot machine. Suddenly, a tall burly German tourist sat adjacent to him. "Mind if I sit here? Maybe your luck will rub off on me."

Dean witnessed the interaction through the corner of his right eye. He remained playing with his slot machine. Cas smiled at the man and said, "Sure"

The German, who introduced himself as Hansel, ordered a drink for Castiel. Dean loathed his weasel eyes and long greasy hair. He kind of reminded him of a hobo Gerard Butler. Instead of playing, the stranger kept staring at Cas and licking his lips. Dean's eyes landed on Castiel, who was fidgeting on his seat. Hansel leaned closer to Cas. "What's your secret to winning?" His mouth was an inch away from Castiel's ear. Cas scooted to the left.

"I think it's cute when a man is shy," Hansel whispered at Castiel.

Dean had enough. The red haired waitress returned with their fourth round of drinks. Dean handed Cas a Long Island Iced Tea. Castiel gulped it all down. Hansel noticed Dean for the first time. He glared at the actor before getting the two drinks he ordered from the waitress.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening, blue eyes?" Hansel's eyes devoured Castiel.

Dean stood up and placed a hand on Castiel's back. "Ready to go, babe?" His eyes clashed with Hansel's. _Yeah motherfucker…he's mine. What are you going to do about it?_

Castiel's eyes were huge, when they landed on Dean. He nodded and printed out his winnings. As the two of them walked away, Hansel yelled, "I'll be here, blue eyes!"

Cas cashed out his winnings and walked out of the smoky casino with Dean. "What a fucking douchebag! He was still propositioning you after I made it seem we were a couple."

Castiel laughed. "Gross did you see how greasy he was?" He shuddered. Dean laughed with him. He looked at his watch. "Dude, it's two o'clock. Our panel is at nine. We need to head back."

They walked in amicable silence. The wind picked up. Cas shivered. Dean instantly noticed. He removed his leather jacket and placed it around the shorter man's shoulders.

Castiel looked up at him. "You didn't have to. Now you're cold."

"Nah, I'm ok. A cab should stop here any second now."

"Thanks"

Dean smiled down at Cas. For a moment it felt like the good old days. How he wished he could turn back time and change things. But then he wouldn't have Adam. The kid was the world to Dean. Fifteen minutes later they were exiting the elevator on their floor at the resort.

Castiel handed Dean his leather jacket back. Their fingers brushed. Dean cleared his throat. "I had fun."

"Me, too; thanks for saving my honor and for lending me your jacket." Castiel gave Dean a gummy smile. Dean's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't been the recipient of one of those for ten years.

"Any time, Cas" Dean offered his hand to Castiel. The other man gawked before shaking it.

"Good night"

"Night, Cas"

Fortunately, Balthazar joined them at the panel. He answered questions concerning the Mature (M) rating the show already received. Balthazar defended the show and stated nothing that hasn't been shown in _True Blood_ was making an appearance in _Halos and Blood_. He went on to say all the controversy was due to the participants in the love triangle being male. "If it's not your cup of tea then don't watch it. The book series' popularity illustrates there will be a loyal fan base for the show. Have you gone online? People are excited about it."

The panel lasted forty five minutes. Dean and Castiel were asked who the fallen angel would end with at the end of the show. Both actors answered it was too soon to say. More frivolous questions were asked. The moderator finally thanked the press, actors and executive producer for their cooperation.

"Zar, you handled yourself great," Cas told his friend.

"Some members of the press tend to be homophobic pricks." Balthazar remembered something, "Fellas, Gabriel found out there's a wedding taking place tonight at the resort. He plans on all four of us crashing it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "A wedding seriously…there's so much cool shit we can do in Atlantic City."

"Indulge the lad please. We'll hit a couple of clubs afterwards. I promise."

"Whatever"

"See you later, Zar," Cas said as he headed to the elevator. "I'm going to take a nap and then order lunch through room service."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dean piped in.

"Wear a suit for the wedding!" Zar bellowed.

Castiel took a two hour nap and then ordered a veggie burger with fries and a coke through room service. Afterwards he read his e-mails. Gabriel texted him that he'd gotten him a black Armani suit for the wedding. It was in the closet.

Someone knocked on his door. Castiel answered and was surprised to see Dean. "Dude, you want to go to the bar and have some drinks before the wedding. I mean seriously we need to be slightly buzzed for it."

Castiel internally debated Dean's suggestion. He bit his lower lip. Dean's eyes landed on his mouth. "Uhm sure"

"Cool I'll meet you there at five. The wedding is at six in Ballroom A." Castiel nodded before closing the door. He felt somewhat numb. Cas and Dean hadn't hung out so much since their late teens, when they were together. He was terrified of letting Dean back into his life. Just because he and Bela were divorced now didn't mean squat.

Dean arrived at the resort's bar two minutes after five. The damn elevator took forever to reach the lobby since someone got off or on in every freaking floor. His eyes scanned the area for Cas. He wasn't there. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Who was he kidding? Castiel wasn't going to show up. What the hell was he thinking? Cas hated him.

Dean sat at the bar and ordered two tequila shots. He downed the first one. All of a sudden, a hand landed on his shoulder. "Hello Dean"

His heartbeat accelerated. Dean turned to see Cas looking yummy in a black suit. The azure tie almost matched his eyes. "You look great, Cas."

"Thanks, as do you." Castiel raked in Dean from head to toe. "Sorry I'm late. You know how long it takes to tame my hair."

Dean smirked. "Here have a shot." He motioned at the bartender for two more.

After five more rounds of Patron shots, the two men were already wasted. Dean's head rested on Castiel's shoulder. He laughed. "Remember how badly Zar wanted to teach you how to kiss? It's a good thing he didn't. He's dating Gabe. It would have made things weird."

Cas smiled. "I'm glad he didn't give me my first kiss."

Dean gulped hard as the two of them stared at each other. "Me, too"

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for the two of you!" Gabe said as he stood behind them.

"Wow Gabe you're dressed normal. Well except for the Pepto Bismol shirt," Dean said. Castiel giggled.

"The two of you are drunk?!" Gabe smacked himself on the forehead. "Why me?"

"Don't be mad Gabriel. I love you so much," Cas said as he got off the stool. He embraced his cousin and kissed him hard on the cheek. "You're my brother…you know that right."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He patted Castiel's back. "I love you, too Cassie."

Balthazar approached the trio. "The wedding is about to start." He noticed Dean's wobbly stance and how Castiel clung to Gabriel. "What's going on? Are these two idiots drunk?" Gabe nodded. "Then the plan won't work." Gabriel had told Balthazar everything. The Brit wasn't on board but Gabe knew how to persuade his boyfriend to be a participant.

"Leave it to me," Gabe winked at him. "Help me drag these buffoons into the ballroom."

Balthazar assisted Dean in walking straight. Castiel held on to Gabe as his cousin escorted him to the ballroom. Through his drunken haze Cas found it odd how easily they crashed the wedding. The four of them just walked in and sat in four available seats in the back. Zar sat Dean adjacent to him. Dean hiccupped like crazy. Castiel giggled. Zar gave Gabriel a worried glance.

Five minutes later, the bride walked down the aisle wearing a Vera Wang gown. Her father accompanied her. A tall thin blonde woman played a harp. Dean laughed. Zar told him to zip it. An ordained minister stood in the front of the ballroom. Lilies of the Valley adorned the spacious room.

Dean and Castiel were telling each other jokes as the ceremony started. They stopped sniggering upon hearing a commotion up front. The bride slapped the groom and dashed down the aisle. All the guests whispered amongst each other. Dean hiccupped really loud; garnering the attention of the people around him. He smiled sheepishly at them.

Castiel turned towards him. "I would never do that to you. Leave you at the altar."

"Neither would I." Dean poked the tip of Cas' nose with his right index finger.

Gabriel perked up at their conversation. "Cas, are you asking Dean to marry you?"

"Hey, Gaby; I didn't see you there!" Castiel yelled. Zar stared at the ceiling and breathed in deeply. This was going to be a disaster of epic proportions.

"Cassie, you haven't answered my question. Did you ask Dean to marry you?"

Castiel laughed. He leaned closer to Dean and batted his thick ebony lashes at him. "You want to get married, gorgeous?"

"Hell yeah" Dean hiccupped again.

Gabriel rocketed up from his seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are having a wedding after all!"

The guests stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head. Zar was able to pay a New Jersey judge to marry Dean and Castiel after hours. The balding man, who resembled Zachariah stood up and walked to the front of the ballroom.

Gabe whipped up a bouquet and started walking down the aisle. Zar pushed the grooms in front of him. The idiots giggled their way down the aisle. The harpist surprised Dean, when she started playing Led Zeppelin's "The Ocean". "Rock on, lady!" He played air guitar before holding on to Castiel's hand.

The couple finally arrived at the makeshift altar. Zachariah's doppelganger stood behind an antique table. He said some stuff that flew over the couple's head. He narrowed his eyes at Cas and Dean. "Are they drunk? I can't marry them in that condition."

Zar sidled next to the judge. "Now listen up, Zachy boy. I paid you a lot of mula to marry these idiots. So who cares if they're hammered? They are crazy about each other and even filled out and signed a civil union application a month in advance."

"I need to see ID and their social security cards before continuing."

Gabriel scavenged for the dumb asses wallets and found them. He handed them over to the judge. "Oh and here are their birth certificates!"

"Alright I have a copy of the application and everything matches. We may proceed. I gather you two will serve as witnesses."

"Hellz yeah!" Gabriel bellowed. Balthazar nodded.

Castiel scooped a tiger lily in his hand and smelled it. "You're so pretty," he whispered at the flower. He laughed. Dean chuckled and hiccupped. The judge was running out of patience. Dean turned towards the harp player. "Lady, do you know _Ramble On_?"

Gabriel promised Dean the harpist would play his request after the ceremony. The judge cleared his throat. Gabe and Balthazar signed the certificate. Zar held Castiel as he signed the document. It took Dean three minutes to put his John Hancock on paper. The judge turned to Balthazar. "The license will be ready in three days."

"Thank you, your honor." Zar handed the man an envelope which held $5,000.00.

"Congrats, kids…you're hitched!" Gabriel hugged the newlyweds. Dean winked at the harpist, who started playing "Ramble On". He cupped Castiel's face and kissed him longingly. The guests applauded.

Gabriel reminded the guests to throw rice on the newlyweds as they traipsed clumsily down the aisle. The quartet exited the resort. Zar hailed a taxi. He shoved Dean and Castiel inside the backseat. Balthazar turned to Gabriel. "These two better remain married. All of this cost me a fortune."

Gabriel trailed a finger down Zar's neck. "I will totally make it up to you later, big boy."

"You better"

The taxi pulled up at Prohibition, Atlantic City's first casino gay bar. Now it was a 1920's inspired club. The bouncer ushered them inside. Music blasted from the state of the art speaker system. The club's host, who donned an authentic Al Capone outfit, escorted them to the VIP section. Balthazar ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate Dean and Castiel's nuptials. A cute waiter in his early twenties brought the chilled champagne and four flutes. "What are we celebrating tonight?"

His eyes landed on Cas and Dean. "Oh my Gaga! You're Dean and Castiel from _Boy Robot_! My BF and I were raised watching reruns."

The drunken actors waved at the waiter. Dean sat on Cas' lap. "Are you two a couple?" The waiter asked.

"Actually they got married less than an hour ago," Gabe piped in.

"Congratulations! You're like the most gorgeous couple ever. The champagne's on the house! My name is Alfie, BTW. Holler if you need anything. I'll be back in a few." He smiled at all of them and descended the stairs.

Alfie sauntered over to the DJ's booth and whispered in the man's ear. The DJ smiled and nodded. "Guys and dolls we have celebs in da house tonight! Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton from the Disney classic _Boy Robot_ and the upcoming _Halos and Blood_ are here celebrating their recent nuptials!" The crowd of two hundred went wild. "This one's for you, Dean!" The DJ played Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Bad Moon Rising".

Dean gulped down his champagne and grabbed his husband by the hand. He led him down the stairs and into the dance floor. They danced and hopped around. Balthazar shook his head. "Gab Gab, maybe we should leave for Europe tomorrow. When those two find out what we did, we're toast. Right now they're out of it but, when they wake up tomorrow; they're going to lynch us."

"Ye of little faith…those two will be livid but deep inside they will be happy as clams that we got them leg shackled." Gabe sat on Zar's lap. He kissed his boyfriend's jaw. "You'll see."

"I thought part of the original plan was to get them tipsy not smashed."

"I planted the seed in Dean's head that it would be a good idea for the two of them to have a couple of drinks before the wedding. You know Dean he always does things in excess."

"True," Balthy said.

The newlyweds returned two songs later. Gabe ordered a round of Cosmos. Alfie returned ten minutes later with a small chocolate mousse cake. It had two GI Joes on top. "Once again congrats!"

Gabe took pictures with his IPhone of the newlyweds cutting the cake. Dean fed Cas and vice versa. Zar ordered the last round. They quartet drank Purple Nurples since the drink was one of Dean's favorite. Alfie helped Zar and Gabe drag the plastered couple inside a taxi. Dean and Cas could barely walk.

Balthazar handed Alfie a hundred dollar bill. Alfie smiled widely. "Thanks, mister. I'm going to spread word around for my friends to watch _Halos and Blood._"

"You do that, kid."

Castiel's room was the closest to the elevator so Gabriel and Balthy tossed the drunken idiots on the queen size mattress. Cas and Dean giggled their good nights. Zar shook his head. He wasn't anticipating tomorrow's fireworks. Fortunately, the boys didn't have any planned engagements until the day after.

Dean crawled his way over to Cas on the bed. The mattress dipped. "I've been waiting all night for this."

Castiel pulled Dean's tie; dragging his hubby closer to him. The Winchester's body covered his entirely. Cas spread his legs open as he dug his sock clad feet into the mattress. Dean helped him remove his jacket, tie and shirt. Their motor skills had flown out the window; so it took them fifteen minutes to get fully undressed. At first Dean clumsily kissed his husband. Cas cupped Dean's jaw and slid his tongue inside the other man's moist and velvety mouth. They made out for a while. It had been an eternity since they kissed this way.

Dean slid his thighs in between Cas'. Their torsos rubbed against each other as their kissing intensified. Dean ran his nails across Castiel's back. The blue eyed man groaned as their cocks rubbed together. "Dean, fuck me now!"

Castiel spread his thighs for Dean. "God you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now all spread open for me." Dean's eyes were a dark brown at the moment. Cas sat up and kissed him hard. His hand covered Dean's swollen shaft and smeared pre-cum over it.

"Open your mouth," Dean ordered.

Castiel swiftly obeyed. Dean placed three fingers inside. Cas sucked each digit and swirled his tongue around every single tip. Dean moaned. "That's enough, baby. I'm going to come before the good stuff happens." Cas released Dean's fingers with a wet pop.

His hands caressed Dean's torso as his husband inserted the three wet fingers inside Cas' puckered hole. Castiel winced a little but immediately relaxed. Dean peppered kisses along his neck. Cas encircled his legs around Dean's tapered waist. "Hurry the fuck up!"

Dean laughed at Castiel's impatience. He held on to Cas' hipbones and entered him slowly. Their foreheads touched as Dean waited for Castiel to accept him. The sole of Cas' feet dug in deeply into Dean's hard butt cheeks. "I want more of you," Castiel whispered huskily. Dean lost control. He began thrusting deep into Castiel, who groaned louder.

"You feel so damn good," Dean mouthed in Castiel's jaw. He bit the stubbled skin hard. "Now you'll always be my petite pomme. No one else will take a bite out of you."

Cas' feet pushed Dean deeper in him. His hands clung to Dean's slick shoulders. Their perspiring skin slid deliciously against each other. Dean was close to orgasm. He came as he saw Castiel lay his head against a pillow and scream out his name. Their semen splattered over their thighs and torsos. Dean kissed Castiel passionately before wrapping his arms around him. The two of them fell asleep rapidly.

Sun filtering through the bedroom's blinds woke Dean up. His head spun as he tried opening his eyes. The light bothered him. He felt something in his mouth. Dean opened blood shot eyes and realized a toe was inside his mouth. "What the fuck?" He gingerly removed it from his mouth. His mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton and his breath was karate kicking.

Dean sat on the mattress and held his head. The room was spinning. He inhaled and exhaled. His eyes travelled down the bed to see whose toe he fell asleep sucking. Dean turned white as a ghost, when his eyes landed on a slumbering Castiel. Drool trailed down Cas' jaw. Dean panicked as he started remembering certain parts of last night.

He jumped out of the bed and walked slowly to the room's antique wood desk. Bile rose up his throat. Dean held in his hand a marriage certificate signed by him and Castiel. He hauled ass to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews. All of you get a copy of the photo taken of Destiel at the club, when they cut the small wedding cake Alfie brought them.**

Castiel woke up from a restless slumber to the noise of some wretched creature mewling in agony. The mewls were replaced with loud gagging and the sound of vomit splashing against toilet water. Cas lied face down at the end of the hotel room mattress. His stomach, torso, thighs and corners of his mouth were covered in crusty jizz. Castiel was having difficulty sitting. He held his throbbing head which felt as if the New York Rangers were playing an ice hockey game over it. Cas groaned. Bile threatened to rise up his dry throat. He didn't want to join whoever was vomiting his life away in the bathroom.

Cas' eyes widened as he recalled last evening's highlights. _God, please tell me I'm in the middle of a nightmare. _He ruffled through his duffle bag for a bottle of Tylenol. Cas shook the container and two pills landed in the palm of his hand. The actor swallowed the aspirin down with a bottle of complimentary Zephyr Hills water. He put on the underwear he had on last night. _There is no way I will remain married to that two timing bastard._

Dean emerged from the bathroom white as a Beluga whale. His 6'1 frame shook. The Winchester plopped himself down on the bed and covered his head with a pillow. "Make the room stop spinning!"

Castiel opened his laptop and turned it on. He searched for ways to annul the marriage. Ten minutes later Dean ceased moaning and got up. He strolled to the desk and stood behind Castiel. His heart sunk as he saw what Cas was doing. A little piece of his heart was actually thrilled he and Castiel were married. The other man was desperate to find a way out of their predicament. "I've heard that if the married couple has sex; the marriage can't be annulled."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "There are other reasons used for annulments. Although I'm going to search to see if it's legal for two inebriated people to get married…it makes sense." Cas clicked on the Google search engine and typed diabolically. He clicked on the second link. His eyes scanned the entire first paragraph. Castiel rose up and thrust his hands up in the air. "Yes, we're not legally married!"

Dean frowned and crossed his arms across his shirtless chest. "Geez don't be so excited."

"Come on, Dean. Did you actually expect us to be married and live happily ever after? We would kill each other before the honeymoon stage was over." Cas rubbed his right hand over his crusty abdomen. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going to kill Gabe and Balthy. I suggest you do the same."

"Are you inviting me to tag along in your shower?" Dean waggled his brows.

"Very funny," Cas turned to get fresh clothes from the closet. "And Dean, what happened last night was due to the alcohol."

Dean frowned. "Yeah, blame it on the alcohol." He fought the urge to throw up again. "I'll see you later." Dean vacated the room.

Cas breathed deeply. He had to find out if he and Dean were legally married. If they were then Castiel didn't know what to do. He didn't like the way Dean was worming his way back into his heart. Cas slammed the bathroom door.

Half an hour later Dean dried his hair with a fluffy towel. Someone knocked loudly on his bedroom door. Dean jogged out of the bathroom wearing a pair of low hung sweatpants. He opened the door and a tall and lanky bellhop held a huge fruit arrangement. "Mr. Winchester this is for you and your husband." Dean lightly winced.

He scurried to find his wallet inside the pants he donned last night. The bellhop placed the huge fruit arrangement on the antique desk. Dean handed him a five dollar bill. The skinny dude nodded and smiled at the actor before closing the door on his way out. Dean's stomach was no longer queasy. He wasn't a fan of fruit but the pineapple chunks were beckoning for him to eat them. He grabbed two of the toothpicks that held big juicy chunks and stuffed them in his mouth. Dean's eyes landed on the card attached to the balloons.

The arrangement was from Barbara. He and Cas were majorly screwed. She was ecstatic over their impromptu wedding. The HBO exec wrote in the note, "I knew all the UST was going to lead to something like this ;)." Dean attacked the kiwi. Another knock on the door made him stop devouring the damn fruit.

Dean was surprised to find Cas standing in the hallway. "I thought you'd like to join me in murdering Balthy and Gabe. I'm not going to be able to dispose of their bloody corpses on my own."

"How about some fruit before we go. Barbara sent us a congratulatory fruit arrangement." Dean motioned for Cas to enter the room.

"The kiwi is missing," Castiel glared at Dean. The Winchester grinned sheepishly at him. Cas ate most of the pineapple chunks. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. The ringing of his Blackberry Torch made him jump. He swallowed hard, when he saw who the caller was.

"You okay, man?"

Castiel nodded. "It's mother. She probably heard the news already." He scowled as he fisted his hands. Cas opened the door and headed for his two meddlesome friends' suite. Dean ran after him.

Cas pounded his clenched fist on Zar's door. The Brit and Gabriel were still in bed. After they dumped Dean and Cas in the latter's room, Gabe surprised his boyfriend by revealing himself in Native American costume. He gave Balthy a bag that held a cowboy get up. The two of them had sexy time partaking in role play.

"Make the annoying pest at the door go away, Balthy," Gabriel said as he snuggled deeper into the comforter.

Zar pulled on a pair of boxer briefs before heading to the main door. Oh shit! Castiel was livid. Balthazar hadn't seen him this pissed in ages. "Hello boys! How was the honeymoon night?"

Castiel shoved Zar aside and entered the suite's living room. "Where's your partner in crime?" He stomped his right foot on the gleaming marble floor. "Gabriel Richard Novak, get your flaming ass out here now!"

Dean closed the door. When he turned to face the other two men, his eyes caught on to something rocketing behind Balthazar. Gabe stood on tiptoes and peeked above his lover's shoulder. "Good afternoon, beautiful people! How are my favorite newlyweds doing?" His hands clamped onto Balthy's biceps.

Castiel walked towards them with a menacing scowl on his face. He dislodged his cousin's plastered form from Zar's body. "Cassie, remember I'm the closest thing you have to a brother!" Cas enveloped his right hand around Gabriel's neck. He slammed the shorter man against the wall. A frame holding a replica of Monet's "La Promenade" crashed on the floor.

Cas's hands pressed hard on Gabriel's tender flesh. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're not God to play us like marionettes in your deranged puppet show." Castiel growled an inch away from his cousin's face.

Balthazar held Castiel's waist and Dean's hands covered Cas'. "Actually I was named after an archangel."

"Stop making fun of a serious situation!" Castiel tightened his hold on Gabe's neck.

"Cas, I'm pissed too, but this isn't the way to handle things," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear.

"I'll plead temporary insanity at my murder trial." Cas didn't relinquish his hold on his cousin.

Balthazar yanked a furious Castiel away from his boyfriend. Cas landed a stinging slap on Zar's left cheek. "You were in on this, as well."

Dean was making sure Gabriel was alright before standing next to Cas. "Dude, you really deserved that bitch slap."

Zar handed Gabriel a bottle of water. The short man drank a little before speaking. "All I wanted to do was get you two knuckleheads back together." He sat on the sofa. Zar joined him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Cut the act, Deano. I found pictures of you and Cassie."

"So?"

"They were of the two of you being all lovey dovey a long time ago."

Dean turned to Castiel. "You kept those photos?" Castiel nibbled his lower lip. "Don't you dare lie to me, Cas!"

Gabriel stood up. "Cassie, I found the pics in your closet. The cat's out of the bag. It's obvious there is still something between the two of you. All that UST can't be for nothing."

Castiel felt like a volcano that was about to blow up. "You want to know why things went kablooey with Dean and me."

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, please don't."

"Get your hand off me!" He stood adjacent to the couch. "Dean fucked Bela while the two of us were together. I found them. The end…there's nothing left to say."

Gabriel's mouth hung open. Zar ran his fingers nervously through his already unruly bed hair. Dean scowled at Cas. "The reason I've hated Cas all these years was because he stole the role of Che from me. I was guaranteed that part by the producers…until his douche self, auditioned at the last moment and stole it right from underneath my nose."

"So that's why you were so adamant in getting the role," Gabriel stated at his cousin. Castiel gazed at the floor.

"I needed the money real bad since Bela was pregnant with Adam. I auditioned like crazy but barely got any roles. Thanks to Cas I ended up working as a mechanic for a while."

Balthazar stood up. "I'm so sorry, boys. I thought we were doing a good thing. We didn't know the entire truth."

"The important thing is the marriage is not legal. We were both drunk. So your plan backfired," Cas pointed at Gabriel. His eyes landed on Lola, the sock monkey. Castiel scurried to the antique desk and grabbed her.

"No, Cassie, don't you dare! I've had her for over ten years." Gabe was on the verge of tears.

Castiel grinned malevolently at him. He yanked Lola's head from her body. Cotton like material popped out. He tossed the headless sock monkey on the floor and left the suite. Balthazar wrapped his arms around a blubbering Gabriel. Dean felt awkward standing there and excused himself.

Zar's cell started buzzing. "It's Barbara. I have to answer, darling." He led Gabe to the couch and kissed his forehead. Five minutes later, Balthy returned to the living room. At least Gabriel had calmed down. He held Lola's remains in his hands.

Gabe sniffled. "Why do you look so morose?"

"Barbara became She Hulk, when I told her Dean and Castiel's marriage wasn't legal. She's heading over here in the network's private jet."

"Why would she care about all this?" Gabe asked as he snuggled close to Balthy.

"The show is number two in IMDB. _Halos and Blood_'s website has crashed with so many visitors and Tumbler is going crazy with news of the two stars' wedding. She says this is the best advertisement for the show."

"This is my entire fault," Gabe murmured on Zar's chest.

"Hey, I am responsible, as well." He kissed Gabriel gently on the lips. "Why don't I try to sew Lola back together?" Gabe nodded and smiled.

Castiel sat at the hotel bar that evening. He nursed a Long Island Iced tea. His mother called three more times but he never answered. He wasn't in the mood for her endless harping. Jax texted him wanting to know if the news was true. Castiel felt like a piece of shit. Jax was a sweetheart and now was stuck in the crossfire of all of this. He didn't want to lose the Swede's friendship.

Dean sat in the stool adjacent to his. "Mind some company?" Cas shrugged his shoulders. Dean ordered a beer. "You were right in kicking Balthazar and Gabriel's asses but the sock monkey was innocent in all of this." He grinned.

Castiel laughed for the first time that day. "I'll buy him a new one. I was just so freaking mad."

"Me, too but would it be so horrible being married to me?"

Cas faced Dean. "Are you crazy or did you forget what you did?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Cas, I'm fucking sorry. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't remember anything of that night. I swear to you."

"Yeah, that's going to make it all better." Castiel finished his drink. He motioned the bartender to bring him another.

"Bela and I had sex only one other time while we were together. I cried out your name, when I came. She smashed a lamp over my head. I got eight stitches." Dean held Cas' right hand and brought it to his head. "Feel the scar?" Cas removed his fingers from Dean's grip.

The bartender returned with Cas' drink. "It's always been you, Cas. You are the love of my life."

"Stop, Dean." Cas gulped down his drink. He pulled a fifty dollar bill from his wallet and placed it on the bar counter.

"Cas, please stay," Dean said as he tried grabbing the blue eyed man's arm. Castiel was quicker than him and left the bar. Dean gulped down. He was close to tears. Finally, he told Cas the truth. He never stopped loving him. Dean wiped his eyes. He signaled the bartender for another beer.

Castiel was watching an episode of _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_. The show was a train wreck but for some odd reason he couldn't change the channel. The family was trying out wigs at a store. Ever since he was a kid all Castiel wanted was a family of his own. His father walked out on him and his mom, when he was a toddler. Castiel's craving for a family of his own intensified once he and Dean started seeing each other in secret. Dean always went on about them getting their own place and when they were in their early thirties the two of them would adopt. All of those dreams disintegrated like a sand castle being crushed by a wave.

His eyes began to drop. His cell phone started ringing. Cas saw it was a call from Gabe. He ignored the phone. Commercials were on. Castiel went to the bathroom to take a piss. He washed his hands afterwards and decided to call it a night. His eyes were drooping non-stop now. A text message came in. Balthazar texted Cas that Barbara was in his suite. She requested to see him and Dean ASAP. _Great this is all I needed to make this day one of the shittiest of my entire life. _Castiel pulled over a black wife beater and slipped his feet in flip flops. He adjusted his jogging pants and exited the room.

He was about to knock on Zar's door for the second time that day, when he felt Dean's presence. "You've been summoned, too." Castiel nodded. The door was opened by Balthazar.

"Boys, thanks for coming"

The two of them followed Zar inside the suite. Gabriel was nowhere in sight. Castiel felt relief. He wasn't ready to face his cousin yet. Barbara donned a pristine gray pin striped pantsuit and five inch Manolo Blanick stilettos. She told them to sit down.

Dean and Cas both felt like high school kids being called into the principal's office. "Are both of you aware that ever since the news of your marriage hit the internet, interest on the show has skyrocketed?"

"Why are you here?" Cas inquired.

"Because Balthazar informed me the ceremony wasn't legal due to your drunken state."

Dean rose to his feet. "I still don't understand why you flew over here."

"The two of you are really dumb! We need for you two idiots to get married."

"Hell no!" Cas bellowed.

"Yeah what he said," Dean stated.

"I don't care what you have to say. The two of you will go to the courthouse tomorrow and get hitched for real." Barbara stood toe to toe with Dean. The stilettos almost made her the actor's height.

"You can't force us to marry!" Cas yelled. He paced the living room.

"The two of you signed contracts for season two but there is a clause on them."

Cas ceased pacing and Dean leaned against the desk. "The network can break your contracts any time it wants to. The show has a supernatural setting. We can replace you jokers with a snap of my fingers. The demon's meat suit and angel's vessel can be replaced. Their journey into Hell to save the vampire was so hazardous; their bodies burned to a crisp."

"You wouldn't dare," Dean told the exec.

"Don't cross me, boy."

"You're a bitch you know that, lady," Cas seethed.

"I've always known that, sweetheart. I'll do anything to secure the success of this show. My career depends on it."

"We're not doing it," Dean said in between clenched teeth.

"How about I stir in a $500,000.00 bonus into the pot? I hear your son is extremely smart. It would be a relief for you as a single father to have his college tuition all taken care of. Adam could attend the Ivy League school of his choice." Barbara knew she had the actor reconsidering his decision.

"And you Castiel…I can guarantee $100,000.00 for your charity. Aren't you in the process of building a school for sweet little Mexican children, who dwell in slums?" Barbara sat on the couch and crossed her legs demurely. She knew she had them hook, line and sinker.

Dean and Castiel's eyes locked. "Will the clause in the contracts be changed stating that we can't be replaced?" Cas asked the exec.

"Consider it done," Barbara replied.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, we'll go to the courthouse tomorrow morning."

Barbara got up and clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Balthazar and I will be witnesses. I want to see with my own eyes that the two of you go through with it."

The following morning at eleven, Barbara and Zar accompanied the couple to the courthouse. Gabriel went, as well. He wanted to see his cousin finally get married for real. The judge, who was Zachariah's dead ringer, married them in his office. He returned the envelope with the check; Zar had handed him two nights ago. After the balding judge declared them legally married, Dean hugged Castiel. "I promise I will make you happy." Cas remained immobile. Dean leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "You're stuck with me, kid."

Those were the exact words Dean told Castiel after he asked the boy what he wished for at his ninth birthday party. Cas responded his wish came true because Dean was his best friend. Then Dean replied, "You're stuck with me, kid." He rubbed his nose against Dean's cheek in his attempt to get away from him. Cas pasted a fake smile on his face as the people in the judge's office congratulated them. Dean was actually happy. Now that he and Cas were married; he was not letting him go. Dean Winchester made it his mission to make his husband fall in love with him again. This time he wouldn't do anything stupid to mess things up.

Barbara was treating the small wedding party to brunch at Brittany Café. The five of them sat in the back of a limousine, when Dean's cell started ringing. Dean smiled. "It's Adam."

"Hey, champ. How are things in jolly old England?"

"Dad, the news of your marriage with Castiel is all over the internet! Is it true? Is Cas my stepdad now?" the now ten year old asked ecstatically.

"Yeah, kiddo; it was a spur of the moment thing. You know I would've wanted you and Uncle Sammy to be present."

"You guys can have a real ceremony when I get back! Can I talk to Castiel?" Adam asked. Dean could vividly picture his son giving him one of Sam's sad puppy faces.

"Sure thing, champ" Dean handed the phone to his husband.

"Hi, Adam"

"Congrats, Castiel! I am so happy you married my dad!"

Castiel smiled upon hearing the child's enthusiasm. "Thanks"

"So are we moving in with you or you with us?"

Castiel hadn't thought that far. "I'm flying back to Mexico tomorrow. Remember the school my organization is building? I want it to be up and running before December."

"How long do you plan on being there?" Adam's voice deflated.

"Until October…that's when we start shooting season two. That is if the show gets picked up."

"Aw man, I wanted us to start being a family, when I got back. I guess I can wait!" Adam said.

"Take care of yourself, Adam," Cas said before returning the phone to Dean.

"Dad, can we get a puppy?"

"We'll talk about it, when you get back. Are you being nice to your mom and Dick?" Dean and Adam laughed. Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean could be a child at times.

"Yeah, dad. Dick's actually nice and Bela's trying to be a mom."

"I miss you, champ. I'll see you next month."

"Miss you, too dad…bye."

"Later, son" Dean cleared his throat.

The following afternoon, Dean wrapped his knuckles on Cas' door. Castiel was in the middle of packing his luggage. His flight to Mexico took off in two hours. The newlyweds continued sleeping in separate chambers. "What is it, Dean? I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"I know." Dean scratched his head. "I wanted to wish you bon voyage."

Castiel zipped his suitcase closed. "Merci"

"And I also wanted to do this," Dean whispered as he approached his husband. He cupped Castiel's face and kissed him tenderly. Dean nipped Cas' chin before releasing him. "You will be welcomed with more of this, when you return home."

Castiel was speechless. He placed an invisible shield over his heart. Dean Winchester wouldn't break it again. "Good bye, Dean. I'll see you in October." He pulled the duffel bag on his shoulder and picked up his suitcase. Dean stayed in Castiel's room once the man he loved was gone.

Dean became an ogre after Castiel left. He was always in a thunderous mood except for his phone conversations with his son. One afternoon Sam asked him if they could talk. The brothers drank cold Heinekens as they settled in the apartment's living room. "I'm really happy for you and Cas, Dean."

"Uhm…thanks, dude."

"Now with Cas moving in the apartment is going to be crowded. I'm moving in with Chuck for a while. I plan on asking Sarah to move into our own place if things keep going well for us."

"That's great, Sam but you are always welcomed here. This is your home."

"I know. You, Adam and Cas need to bond now. I know things are not good now but I promise they'll get better. You deserve to be happy, Dean."

"Thanks, Sammy. I hope you're right." The two brothers clicked their beer bottles together.

Gabriel surprised Castiel with a surprise visit to Guerrero, Mexico. Cas was going over the plans for the school's playground with the head of the construction crew. He patted the older man on the back, when his eyes landed on Gabe, who donned salmon pink, Bermuda shorts and a white Polo shirt with pink sandals. "Have the crew take their lunch break now, Sergio."

"Gracias, patron"

"It's hot as big fat hairy balls in here, Cassie. How do you survive in this inferno?" Gabriel wiped perspiration from his forehead and the back of his neck. He placed his hair in a ponytail.

"I adjusted. What are you doing here?" Castiel rolled up the sleeves of his button down blue plaid shirt. He wiped his sweaty palms on his cargo shorts.

"I hate us being estranged. It's been a month since you stopped talking to me." Gabriel sat down and poured himself iced lemonade from a giant plastic container. He eyed the lemonade as if it was a two headed python.

Cas chuckled. "Don't worry. Its Evian water I brought from the States."

Gabriel poured the sweet iced treat down his throat. He gave a glass to his cousin. "You look tres sexy, Cassie with your bronzed skin and your hair is longer. Deano would have his way with you in a heartbeat."

Cas frowned. "Cassie, the man is a mess without you. He barely goes out and when he's around people he's a major sour puss. Have you called him at all?" Castiel shook his head. "What are you waiting for?"

"He doesn't deserve for me to be an attentive and loving husband. Remember our marriage is a business arrangement." Cas pouted as he sat next to his cousin.

"Dean is extremely regretful of what happened between him and Bela. I believe him when he says he doesn't remember a thing about the night he betrayed you with the she bitch."

"I'm scared, Gabe. I don't want to let him back in and then have him shatter my heart into a thousand pieces like he did back then."

Gabriel slid an arm across his cousin's torso and leaned his head against the taller man's shoulder. "You should give him another chance, Cassie. I know he's willing to give it another try. It's obvious he's in love with you."

Castiel kissed the top of Gabriel's head. "It's good that we're having one of our brotherly chats. I missed them a lot."

"Ditto, kiddo. Just ponder my advice, will you?"

"I'll think about it."

"Now guide me to the nearest kitchen. I bought all the ingredients to make my infamous Mexican pizza for your construction crew."

"Follow me," Cas said. All of a sudden, the ground started trembling for a few seconds.

"Was that an earthquake?" Gabriel asked as he hung to dear life to Castiel's arm.

"Gabe, we've experienced worse than this in LA. Chillax, man... let me check on the crew and if there was any damage to the building."

Gabriel left the following morning. Castiel reached for his cell and dialed Dean's number. His husband picked up on the second ring. "Cas, is it you?" Dean's voice sounded incredulous.

"Hello, Dean"

"I thought you would never call me. How are things moving along?" Dean licked his lips nervously.

"Rather fast. The main building should be finished in three weeks and then the construction crew will start on the gym and playground."

"Way to go, man. I'm so fucking proud of you." Cas could dealt Dean meant every word he said.

"How's Adam?"

"He returns next week and every time we speak on the phone, he asks me when you're getting back. He's already making plans in turning Sammy's room into your art room."

"Sam is moving out?" Cas inquired nervously.

"Yeah, it was his idea. Look, man I'm sorry for assuming you'd move in with us. It's just Adam is really stoked about us getting married. I think the kid's thrilled he finally has two parents living under the same roof."

Castiel swallowed hard. "I understand and don't mind. Gabriel was here yesterday and told me he plans on moving in with Zar."

"That's great news, man." Both men stayed silent. Dean broke it. "I miss you, Cas."

"I have to go, Dean…lunch is over. I need to check on the crew. Give Adam my love."

"Bye, Cas"

Zar visited two days later. "Are you ready for the premiere next week?"

"Shit I forgot."

"I notified Castiel. He's not thrilled to leave the construction site but I told him he needed to haul his fine derriere over here. All of the show's protagonists need to be present at the premiere."

Dean itched to see Castiel once again. Upon his return from the South of the Border trip, Gabriel kept raving about how gorgeous Cas looked with his sun bronzed skin. He'd even said Castiel was letting his hair grow longer. That evening Dean constantly tossed and turned in his mattress. He continued having the same nightmare in which a tall shrouded figure dragged Castiel away from him. Dean woke up after dreaming the same awful scenario for the third time that evening. He wiped his sweaty brow before dragging himself out of bed. Dean grabbed a beer bottle from the refrigerator. He propped his feet on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

Nothing caught his interest as he flipped channels with the remote. He passed CNN and then returned to it. A female reporter was reporting live from Guerrero, Mexico, where a 7.0 earthquake rattled the ground earlier that evening. Dean's hands shook. The beer bottle fell on the floor. That was where Cas was building the school. Dean frantically searched for his cell. He walked over the shards of glass and didn't even feel the glass cut into the soles of his feet. All he wanted was to find out if Cas was safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Y'all get a mini replica of the Impala. :)**

Dean's fingers shook violently as he searched for Cas' cell number in his phone's directory. He placed it on speaker. The busy signal immediately was heard. _This can't be happening! _Dean called three more times but the freaking busy signal continued. Dean called Gabriel. The Trickster's phone rang close to ten times, when the man finally answered in a sleepy voice. "Deano, you better have a good reason for calling me at four in the morning."

"Put CNN on," Dean ordered in a hoarse voice. He heard Gabriel's slippers scrape against the wood floor. Gabe mumbled on his way to the living room. "Oh God no; have you tried contacting Cassie?" Gabriel plopped himself on the couch. His golden eyes became watery. He prayed his cousin was safe and sound.

"Of course I did, you ass wipe! I called four times and got a busy signal." Dean was pulling at his hair. "What do we do? I need to know he's fine."

"You have to relax. We're not going to solve anything if we're running around like headless chickens. Let me call Balthy. He might have connections."

"Call me as soon as you find out anything."

"Will do, Deano"

Dean paced up and down the living room and kitchen of his apartment for two straight hours. He called Cas half a dozen more times but to no avail. Gabriel told him there was most likely no cell reception in Guerrero. Dean started to picture an unconscious Cas trapped underneath rubble. The worried Winchester stopped at the kitchen to make himself a pot of black coffee. He needed to distract himself for a while.

It was while he waited for his coffee fix that Dean noticed the smears of blood on the floor tiles. He sat on a kitchen stool and glanced at his feet. Dried blood was on the soles. A few tiny shards of glass from the broken beer bottle sunk into the delicate skin. Dean cursed as he went to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. He doused a pair of pliers with rubbing alcohol before he retrieved the small shards of glass from the soles of his feet. It stung every time he removed one. Dean hissed as he poured alcohol over his bruised feet. He sprayed Neosporin once they dried. Then he applied a bandage over each sole where the cuts were located at.

Dean returned to the couch with a steaming cup of Joe at hand. He raised the volume of the TV. New incoming footage from the structural damage the earthquake caused was being shown. Dean immediately thought about Castiel's school. All that hard work for nothing; the building was most likely in ruins. Dean ached for Cas so fucking badly. The female reporter stated the Red Cross was already starting a makeshift center for the victims.

He was so entranced with the images he was witnessing; Dean didn't hear Sam enter the apartment. "Dude, I came as soon as I heard. I was getting ready for my morning jog, when I heard the news on _the_ _Morning Zoo_. Any word from Castiel?" Sam sat adjacent to his big brother.

Dean turned off the TV and shook his head. He shocked the hell out of Sam by hugging him. Dean started to sob uncontrollably. He rubbed his nose against his giant brother's shoulder. "I can't lose him, Sammy. It's not fucking fair…we're in the middle of getting back together."

Sam rubbed soothing circles across his devastated sibling's back. "God won't allow you to lose Castiel again. Everything's going to be ok; you'll see. Is there something I can do? Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Dean wiped his tears and released his brother. "I'm not hungry but help yourself."

Sam wrung his hands not knowing what to do. "Why don't I make a Starbucks' run and get us real coffee?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Knock yourself out" Sam rubbed his brother's left shoulder before exiting the apartment.

Twelve hours after the earthquake devastated Guerrero, Gabriel finally called Dean with some news. "There is still no cell phone reception but I did get the Red Cross' number. They are working with a faction of the Mexican Army so they have reception of some sort. It's going to be a bitch getting in contact with them but here is the number."

Dean wrote the digits down rapidly. He thanked Gabriel and called as soon as the Trickster hung up. It took the actor two hours to get through. The man on the other end of the line was very helpful but stated no American with the name of Castiel Milton had been admitted. Dean punched the hallway wall in frustration. He loathed being in another country fiddling his thumbs instead of taking part of the search party. The Red Cross volunteer wrote down Dean's number and promised to call him if Castiel was brought in. Dean thanked him profusely.

Four hours later Dean called again and spoke to a female volunteer this time. She was very sweet but had the same response as the previous volunteer. Gabriel, Chuck, Jo, Balthazar and Jax stopped by. The tension between Dean and Jax was more tense than usual due to his impromptu marriage to the Swede's former FWB.

Balthazar sat next to Dean. "The network will lend me their jet the day after tomorrow."

"Why can't we leave now?" Dean inquired.

"The airport closest to Guerrero won't allow any incoming flights until forty eight hours have transpired after the earthquake. Dean, I don't think you should go. You would be a risk."

"Like hell I'm not going! The man I love can be buried underneath rubble. I am going and I will do my best to find him." Dean stood up and paced the living room.

Jo approached her childhood friend. "Dean, you can't put yourself in danger. You have Adam, who needs you. He never had a mother. The boy can't lose the only parent he's ever depended on."

Dean rubbed his hands across his face. "I need to go, Jo. I promise I'll be careful."

"So it's set Deano, Balthy and I will leave the day after tomorrow. Operation Save Castiel is in effect!" Gabriel rose to his short height and rubbed his hands together.

Chuck and Sam stayed the night to keep a close eye on Dean. The man hadn't eaten for an entire day. The oldest Winchester was known for his hearty appetite. Chuck tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Buddy, you need to take a warm shower and change your clothes. While you're in the bathroom Sam and I will order takeout from your favorite Chinese restaurant."

"I'm not hungry."

"Dean, you need to take care of yourself. Cas will be pissed to find a zombie in place of his husband, when he returns."

Dean's eyes were glassy. He swallowed hard. "You're right, Sammy. I need to get my shit together." He disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'll make some chamomile tea while you order the food," Chuck instructed Sam, who nodded in agreement.

The following morning, Adam called his father. "Dad, is Castiel alright? We heard about the earthquake last night after returning from a trip to the country side. Bela told me to wait and call you now."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. What the hell should he tell his son? "Dad, what's going on? Is Castiel dead? Is that why you can't answer?" His son was close to tears. Dean knew him better than anyone.

"Cas is a survivor, kiddo. Of course he's alright. I just spoke to him earlier this morning. He's coming home in three days."

"Yes, he'll be home, when I get back! Bela's hurrying me. We're going to see a play and running late. Give Castiel my love, dad"

"Will do, champ," Dean bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"Love ya!"

"Me, too, Adam"

The following morning at ten, the network jet took off from LAX to Mexico. Dean was getting on Gabriel's last nerve with all his fidgeting and tapping his fingers on the seat rest. He motioned for the flight attendant to bring all of them beer. When she was going to hand Dean his bottle, Gabriel caught it. He made sure Dean wasn't looking in his direction and stirred in a small bottle of Dream Water. Gabe nudged Dean on the shoulder and offered him the bottle. Dean accepted it and downed it one gulp.

Half an hour later, Dean was knocked out. Zar shook his head at his boyfriend. "Was that necessary, darling?"

"Yes, he reminded me of a nervous hen, who can't finish laying an egg. He needs a few hours of sleep anyways. We all win."

Dean dreamed of a Fourth of July from twelve years ago. Cas was allowed to accompany him and Sam to Lawrence for the holiday weekend. John surprised his eldest by lending him the Impala. Dean gave Castiel a few driving lessons since the sixteen year old was set to take his driving test within a week. At first Cas was a wreck because he didn't want to put a dent on John Winchester's pride and joy. Dean managed to relax him by kissing the nervous boy's neck and giving him words of encouragement.

Once the sun had set Dean instructed his boyfriend to drive into an isolated lake. A Do Not Enter sign was posted against a chain fence. "Dean, I don't think we're allowed to be here."

"Will you chill? The place is sealed off because some company bought the land and plans on building a mall over it. We'll have the place all to ourselves." He instructed Cas to park the Impala by a large oak tree. "The lake is less than half a mile from here on foot. We can have a picnic and watch the fireworks." He waggled his brows. Castiel slapped him across his chest.

"Oh, I made a mixed tape for you with all the classic rock bands you have a hard on for," Cas stated as he stretched to get it from the backseat. Dean slapped his denim clad ass. Castiel smirked at his boyfriend. He placed the tape inside the player.

"Can't wait to listen to some good old Zeppelin," Dean grinned. All of a sudden, he frowned. "What the fuck is that?"

Castiel's brows furrowed. "I believe that is _When Doves Cry_."

"Gross, dude…what the fuck?!"

"I don't recall adding any Prince songs to the mix." All of a sudden, Gabriel's high pitched voice was heard on the tape. "Ha Ha got ya! OK I promise no more Prince and now back to your designated program!"

"His Jokey Smurf act is getting old," Dean said. Cas nodded. Led Zeppelin's _When the Levee Break_s started playing. Dean drummed his fingers on the car's dashboard. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled Castiel towards him on the bench seat. "Come here, gorgeous."

Dean leaned against the passenger door and opened his legs for Cas to sit in between them. Castiel licked his semi chapped lips. He cupped Dean's jaw and kissed him slowly. Dean's hands palmed Cas' ass. The kiss intensified. Dean brushed his tongue along Castiel's neck. Cas planted his hands on the steamed up window. He rubbed his erection against Dean's hard on. The two teens still hadn't gone all the way. This along with blow jobs was as hot as it would get between them. Dean was so infatuated with his blue eyed boyfriend he'd wait until Castiel was ready.

The fireworks started coloring the azure night sky. Dean unwillingly released Cas. He motioned for the dark haired teen to follow him outside. The taller boy fetched a picnic basket from the backseat. He instructed Castiel to fetch a blanket from the car's trunk. Five minutes later, the two of them sat over the checkered blanket eating fried chicken and drinking iced tea. Castiel leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. The older teen slid an arm across Cas' waist.

Dean gazed at Castiel. His blue eyes were brighter than usual. "God you're so fucking beautiful." Dean kissed Cas leisurely.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Castiel mumbled in between frenzied kisses.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Cas," Dean said as he cupped Castiel's face and traced his cheeks with his thumbs.

"You'll never get rid of me, Dean," Castiel whispered into Dean's mouth.

Dean's memory came to a halt as someone shook him. He opened groggy eyes to Gabriel and Zar's faces. "We've arrived!"

It took them two hours to arrive in Guerrero. The Jeep Wrangler wasn't allowed to enter the town. There was still a lot of rubble and debris littering the roads. The Americans after bribing two military officers were allowed access. Zar suggested they hit the Red Cross shelter first. After asking all the volunteers if Castiel Milton had been admitted and receiving no for an answer; they set off to the location of Cas' school. Miraculously the building was one of the few in the area to receive minimal damage. The trio was relieved to discover that.

"Where was Cas staying at?" Dean asked.

"Great idea, Dean…we can head over there. Maybe that's where he was when the earthquake hit," Balthazar stated.

Gabriel remembered the man, who was overseeing the school's construction. He waved Sergio over and introduced him to his two friends. The man was gracious and immediately gave them the address of the building Castiel was staying at. That happened to be the hardest hit area. Dean felt bile rising up his dry throat. Gabriel thanked Sergio and they were on their way.

Dean rubbed his arms as they neared Castiel's neighborhood. The devastation was evident as soon as they turned the corner. Stray skinny dogs with protruding ribs sniffed the ground searching for any scraps of food. Small tents were erected with flimsy materials. Gabriel held Zar's hand when he observed an elderly couple sitting beside a makeshift fire pit. Their wrinkled faces were full of sadness.

Balthazar approached a family of six, who huddled together for warmth under one of the flimsy tents. He greeted them with the basic Spanish he knew. The Brit showed the mother a recent picture of Cas. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Ese es el Senor Castiel!" Dean and Gabriel were scared to get their hopes up.

The woman told them Castiel protected her youngest daughter, Isabella by putting her underneath a threshold with him. Unfortunately, that was the exact spot where the building caved in. The woman cried uncontrollably as her husband held her. Four of their children stared at the strangers with large frightened eyes.

"Tell her to show me where the building is," Dean turned to Zar.

"Dean, I don't like that crazy look in your eyes. Let the professionals deal with the search and rescue."

"Ask her damn it!" Dean's eyes scanned the area and there were three former apartment buildings that were virtually rubble now. Zar asked the mother and the father volunteered to take them himself.

Dean noticed two volunteers emerging from underground from the adjacent building's rubble. "Hey, can you guys check this building out!" He pointed at the building's remains which Cas was staying at.

"Sorry, man. We're finished for today. Tomorrow once the sun is out we'll return." Dean grabbed the cocky bastard by the collar. "My husband and a little girl are trapped down there. They're most likely running out of oxygen and injured. So you better grow a pair and get down there now!"

"We can't really do anything with the sun going down."

The other volunteer took pity on Dean. "You can borrow our equipment but if you go down there it will be at your own risk."

"What are you waiting for? Hand the stuff over," Dean grabbed rope and a harness that would serve the purpose of taking him down. The helpful volunteer placed a miner's helmet over Dean's head. He wished him luck.

Gabriel pleaded for Dean not to go underground. "I know he's alive. I can feel it, Gabe. I won't come back up without him."

Zar stood in front of a determined Dean. "The network will have both of our behinds if they find out you endangered your life."

"I don't give a fuck what any of the big wigs think. I'm not leaving my husband down there any longer."

"Good luck, my friend," Zar embraced Dean. Gabriel hugged him, as well. The two of them helped Dean descend down a large hole. The girl's family joined them. Dean turned on the light on the miner's helmet. He was soon surrounded by pitch darkness and eerie silence.

He continued descending. Dean must've gone down eight feet. His boots finally hit rocks on a flat surface. He removed himself from the harness and started walking. The light from the helmet illuminated his path. He started yelling out Cas' name but didn't hear a reply. Dean started to grow desperate. This was the location the girl's family indicated the remains of their apartment was.

Dean's voice was hoarse after screaming for half an hour. A child's whimper echoed underground. Dean fervently wished the sound wasn't part of his imagination. He heard cries coming a few feet from where he stood. His body shivered. "Hello, Isabella?"

More crying was heard followed by "Si" Dean almost fell to his knees. He'd found them! "Isabella, say something else so I can follow your voice."

"We are over here," the small voice said. Thank God the kid knew English. Dean saw a small olive hand wave at him from the ground. He ran towards it. Dean's heart almost stopped at the sight which greeted him. An unconscious Castiel held Isabella in his arms. It seemed he took the worst of the fall.

"I'm going to help you," Dean told the frightened child as he gently removed her from Castiel's hold.

"I don't want to leave him alone," the girl frantically said.

"We're going to get you back to your family and then it will be Cas' turn."

"He opened his eyes three times since the earth shook but he's been sleeping for the last four hours."

"He probably has a concussion. Cas is strong. He'll pull through." Dean smiled at Isabella and guided her to the harness. He screamed at Gabe and Zar to pull the rope up. He needed to return to Castiel.

Gabe screamed if his cousin was alive. Dean yelled yes in response. He scurried back to where his husband laid. Dean felt his pulse which thankfully was normal. He felt around Cas' head for any bumps and found a large one on the back. He did have a concussion. Dean gingerly tapped Castiel's cheek a couple of times. "Baby, wake up please."

Castiel's eye lids started fluttering. When his electric blue eyes finally opened completely, Dean hugged him hard and kissed his temple. "Oh my God, you had me so fucking scared!"

"Am I dead?" Castiel asked. He winced.

"No, you're not dead. I found you, babe and I am never letting you go." Dean hugged his husband tighter. Castiel groaned. Dean pulled up his dirty shirt and pressed his fingers against Castiel's right ribs. The man winced. "I think you have some fractured ribs."

"It does hurt when I breathe."

"As soon as they lower the harness, I'm strapping you on it. You need medical treatment." Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose.

Half an hour later, the two of them were above ground. The girl's family waited to make sure Castiel was well. Her parents couldn't stop thanking him for saving their little girl. Cas told them there was no reason to thank him. Anyone would have done the same thing to save an innocent child. Dean assisted Castiel in walking to the Red Cross shelter. Isabella was taken as well because it was obvious she was suffering from a severe case of dehydration. She was instantly put on an IV.

A medic checked Cas' ribs and three of them were slightly fractured. An icepack was compressed to the back of his head for the swelling. Afterwards he was also put on an IV. Dean didn't leave his side. Gabriel and Balthazar made sure he was treated properly before excusing themselves.

Two hours later, the medic gave Dean the ok to take Cas home. Castiel said his good byes to the family and Isabella. He promised to return for the school's inauguration ceremony. Gabriel and Zar waited for the couple by the Jeep. Balthazar drove to the airport. The corporate jet had its own private bedroom. Everyone agreed to place Castiel in there so he could get much needed rest.

Dean called Sam and informed him that Cas was safe and sound with them. Sam was elated. He was going to call their friends to give them the great news. Balthazar finished hanging up on Barbara, who had been in a frenzy since news of the earthquake hit the airwaves. The woman was beyond relieved.

Gabriel prepared his cousin hot tea with lemon and placed it on a night stand. He kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so happy you found your way back to us, Cassie. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Thanks, Gabe" Cas' eyes were droopy. Gabriel left him to get some shut eye. Dean appeared at the door. He debated whether to enter. Castiel smiled at him and patted the empty side of the mattress.

Dean sat down. "Thank you for saving me, Dean. That took a lot of courage."

"I love you, Cas and would have moved Heaven and Earth to save you."

Castiel remained silent. He wasn't ready to say those three words to his husband yet. "Dean, would I be a major dick if I requested to convalesce in my flat? My stuff is still there and Gabriel agreed to play Nurse Betty."

Dean couldn't hide his disappointment. "Yeah…sure…whatever you want, man."

"You can visit any time you want. I just need some time to myself." Dean nodded and swallowed hard. "I promise I won't take long and I won't leave you."

Dean was standing up, when one of Castiel's hands clung to his wrist. "Please stay"

The Winchester nodded and removed his boots before joining his husband. Castiel spooned behind him. Within minutes Dean heard Castiel's steady breathing against his neck. Dean held tightly to his husband's hands which clung to his arms. Maybe things were starting to look better after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for your patience dealing with the site's technical glitch. All the lovelies who reviewed the previous chapter shall receive a pair of boxer briefs worn by either Dean or Cas. ;)**

Dean gingerly laid Castiel down on the dark haired man's own bed. Balthazar dropped the two of them along with Gabriel off in front of the cousins' apartment building at four o'clock in the morning. Castiel held on fervently to Dean's hand. Gabriel didn't want to be an interloper; so he excused himself stating he was going to prepare tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for the three of them.

"You can take a shower. Your face is covered in soot," Castiel gently traced his thumb across his husband's cheek. "There are fresh towels in the pantry and you can wear my clothes."

Dean hadn't released Castiel's hand. He lightly traced circles over his palm. "That's a great idea. Maybe after I'm done, I can help you take a shower. I know your ribs must be hurting like a bitch."

Castiel closed his eyes. "That sounds heavenly."

Gabriel took a quick shower in his own bathroom. He dried himself and donned cupcake pajamas. The Trickster whistled a Rihanna song while he sliced wedges of Pepper Jack and Cheddar cheese to place them in between slices of white bread. While the sandwiches were on the grill, he stirred the yummy smelling tomato soup.

Cas walked leisurely to the kitchen. "The scintillating aroma woke me up from nap time." He slowly sat down on a kitchen chair.

"What's Deano up to?" Gabriel poured apple juice for his cousin.

"He's taking a much needed shower." Cas drank some of his juice.

Gabriel wiggled his brows. "Is he going to spend the night?"

"Is everything about sex with you?"

Gabe tapped his index finger on his chin. "Hmm…let me think. Uh like 80% of my thoughts."

Castiel tossed an apple at his mischievous cousin. He cleared his throat. "Gabriel, I'm sorry for destroying Lola. It's just I was so fucking pissed at you for sticking your nose where it didn't belong. I promise to get you a new one."

"I understand, Cassie and I promise to mind my own beeswax from now on. Lola is alright. Balthy sewed her back together. I'm glad things are getting better between the two of you. You have no idea how frantic he was, not knowing if you were alive. He really loves you, kiddo."

Castiel blushed. "I guess he does but I'm scared of letting him all the way in here." He placed his right hand over his heart. "I don't think I ever stopped loving him." Cas rubbed his forehead.

"I know the two of you will work things out." He returned to the stove and lowered the boiling soup. Gabriel sang _The Song Will Come out Tomorrow_. The doorbell rang all of a sudden. "Who the hell could that be? Maybe it's Balthy, who came over for some afternoon delight."

He continued singing on his way to the door. Gabe opened the door and ceased singing. His eyes bugged out. "Aunt Rachel, what brings you to Tinsel Town?!"

Castiel leapt from his chair as soon as he heard what his cousin screamed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said a silent prayer for serenity. This was all he needed; his mother meddling in his private affairs. She never got the point he no longer was the frightened eight year old, who ventured into the world of acting.

Rachel's eyes scanned her flamboyant nephew's body from head to toe. Her mouth opened slightly as she saw his painted toenails. Gabriel knew his aunt never approved of his lifestyle. The only reason she agreed for her son to live with him was because she knew Gabe loved Castiel as a brother and he would keep an eye on him. "Please come in, Auntie. I know you must be jet lagged."

The blonde woman sauntered inside the flat. Gabriel had no other option but to carry her heavy luggage. What the hell did she have inside? Did Rachel find and kill her deadbeat husband and stuffed his remains inside her suitcases? He dragged the biggest one inside. Gabriel started to fret. Obviously she planned on a long visit. He rolled his eyes and massaged his lower back.

"Where is my angel? I need to see him immediately."

Castiel chose that moment to make his appearance. "I'm here, mother." He took his time reaching Rachel. She hugged him hard. Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. "Oh darling, I thought I'd lost you."

Cas winced. "Mother, I have a few bruised ribs."

She released her son and led him to the couch. "Mommy is here to make it all better." She kissed the top of his head. Rachel adjusted two cushions behind Castiel's back. "I'm going to make you raspberry tea with honey."

Dean entered the living room drying his hair with a towel. A pair of Castiel's drawstring sweats hung low on his hips. Cas salivated at the sight of his sexy as hell hipbones. He bet if Dean turned around he could see the delicious dimples that hovered above his ass. Dean dropped the towel. His eyes widened so much; they reminded Castiel of two sour apple Blow Pops.

"Mrs. Milton, what are you doing here?" Dean wasn't a fan of Castiel's mom; the kids on the show used to call her the Dragon Lady.

"I came to see Castiel of course. He suffered a traumatic experience and I wanted to see with my very own eyes he's alright." She glared at her son in law. "I must say I was very disappointed to hear about your nuptials." She turned to her only child. "I was hurt, when you never answered my calls."

Castiel slid lower on the couch. Dean noticed his look of desperation and joined him on the sofa. He slid an arm across Cas' slumped shoulders. "It was a spur of the moment deal. Cas knew you were going to be devastated for not being part of the service. He felt terrible."

Gabriel snickered. Rachel's cerulean eyes landed on him. He stood ramrod straight. "Stop being a Nosy Rosy and take my luggage to the guest room." Her nephew scurried away.

Rachel sat on the loveseat and faced the living room's two other occupants. "Angel, why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Dean murmured under his breath, "Here we go." He massaged Castiel's tense shoulders.

"Mother, I lived with Inias for two years. You chose to believe we were roommates for your own benefit. He and I were lovers!"

Rachel soothed a tiny wrinkle on her grey pencil skirt. "Are you sure you're gay, dear? I always knew Dean Winchester was a bad influence on you. I was relieved when the two of you became estranged. Then I heard about the two of you doing that immoral TV show and knew he would lead you on a wrong path."

"Enough!" Castiel rose on wobbly legs. The painkillers were wearing off. Dean stood up and held his arms. "I will not allow you to start talking shit about my husband. We are married now and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth like a dying trout. Gabriel's laughter echoed from across the hall. "He's already turned you against me!"

"Spare me the dramatics, mother. I am not a child anymore. It's about time you realize it. I am a grown man, who makes his own decisions. I love you but won't allow you to interfere in my life."

"I'm looking out for you, Castiel. We only had each other after your father abandoned us." She started crying uncontrollably.

Castiel took pity on his life giver. He sat adjacent to her. He lightly embraced her. "I'm sorry but you can be extremely meddlesome. You're a wonderful mother and I will always be grateful for you being both mother and father to me but please allow me to live my life."

Dean surprised Rachel by bringing her a box of Kleenex and a mug of chamomile tea. She thanked him. "It's going to take some time for me to get used to all of this."

Castiel rubbed her arms. "Of course"

Dean cut in. "Hey mom, FYI…you probably shouldn't watch the show when it premieres."

"I guess seeing my son kiss you on screen won't be so bad."

Dean chuckled. "We do make out a lot but there's more than that. Cas even has love scenes with one of our male co-stars." He bit his cheek because he wanted to crack up. Rachel's horrified look was priceless. His eyes landed on Cas' and he could tell his husband was controlling himself, as well.

"Castiel, what have you gotten yourself into? This sounds like gay porn." She placed the mug on the coffee table.

"Well it's PWP," Cas said as he tilted his head to the side.

"PWP?" Rachel asked.

"Porn with Plot," Gabriel bellowed from his bedroom.

Rachel removed her blood pressure pills from her purse and took two. "As you said, you're a grown man and make your own decisions. If I was still overseeing your career you wouldn't be doing porn!"

"I think Cas has had enough excitement for tonight." Dean started leading him out of the room. "Once you're ready, babe, we're going to assemble the sex swing for our bedroom."

Gabriel's maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the flat. Rachel turned crimson. "I see I'm not needed here. I will return home tomorrow."

Gabe appeared. "Aw Auntie Rachel don't go. I was going to take you to a tattoo parlor and a sex shop."

"You also led my angel astray."

"Who moi?" Gabriel batted his lashes in mock innocence.

"FYI, mother. I knew I was gay since I was thirteen. No one influenced me." Castiel and Dean headed to the kitchen. Gabriel swiftly joined them. The three men heartily consumed the grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

Dean and Gabriel gave each other fist pumps. "Deano, you were awesome and Cassie I was so proud of you for sticking up to your Puritan mother."

"Yeah, babe you were amazing." Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose.

"I wanted to roll on the floor with laughter after you told her about the sex swing," Castiel wiped tears from his eyes.

"I know right. That was classicus, Deano!"

After the meal, Dean helped Castiel take a warm shower. He hated seeing the scratches and bruises covering the blue eyed man's arms and torso. Dean kissed a large gash on Cas' left bicep. Castiel closed his eyes as Dean handled him with the utmost care. "Thank you so much for everything, Dean."

"Don't mention it, ma petite pomme. I have a lot to make up for."

Castiel cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Dean was getting wet but didn't care. Cas' body swayed to the side. "Hey, we can do more of this later. Now I need to dry you up and get you to bed."

Five minutes later, Dean tucked his husband into bed. "You think you'll be ok for the premiere tomorrow night? We can skip it if you want."

"Balthy says it's going to be a small affair. TV critics from _Entertainment Weekly_, _Variety_ and _People_ will be in attendance along with the execs, cast and crew. I'll manage." Castiel yawned.

Dean kissed his forehead. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Good night, Dean"

"Night, Cas"

Rachel shared an awkward breakfast with her son and nephew the following morning. She ate her grapefruit and oatmeal in a hurry. As soon as she finished she ordered Gabriel to carry her luggage downstairs. A cab was on its way to take her to LAX. "Mother, I can drive you."

"No, don't wear yourself out. Take care of yourself, angel."

Castiel kissed his mother's cheek. "Call me when you get home."

Rachel nodded and caressed his jaw. "You took after your father in looks." She bit her lower lip. "At least you didn't inherit his cold heart."

Castiel swallowed hard. "I do love you."

"I know sweetheart and I wish you and Dean a long and happy marriage."

A few minutes later, Gabriel returned and got on his knees. "Yes, she's gone! Hallelujah! Praise the Lord!"

"Ok enough, Gabe. She might be a pain in the ass but she's my mother."

Gabriel stood up. "So what are you wearing tonight?"

"It's going to be a small affair, so don't worry about my wardrobe." He returned to his room. The pain killers made him sleepy most of the time.

Castiel woke up late in the afternoon. His sleepy eyes gazed at a shape sitting in one of the bedroom chairs. Cas slowly sat on the mattress. He rubbed his eyes and curse inwardly. A furious Jax glared at him. His strong arms were crossed against his muscular chest.

"Jax, please let me explain."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" The Swede got up and paced the room. "You never called me after you eloped with Dean Winchester. I tried contacting you on several occasions but you didn't have the balls to answer."

"I know I was a freaking coward and you didn't deserve any of this."

"I thought we were friends." Jax sat on the edge of the bed. "My brother suspected all along something was going on between the two of you. He warned me plenty of times."

"Dean and I were each other's first love. Things ended ugly but that was a long time ago. I never planned on crossing paths with him but destiny had other plans. I swear Jax I never intended to hurt you."

"You should've told me this."

"I thought we both agreed to be with FWBs, when we first met. The two of us weren't searching for a serious relationship." Cas ran a hand through his dark hair.

"You're right but friends trust each other. For a moment I actually thought I was falling for you. I was lucky Jo came into my life."

Cas smiled. "You and Jo are dating? That's fantastic. I'm happy for the two of you!"

"Yes, we got close as I helped her train." Jax grinned.

"Treat her good. She's like my kid sister." Castiel patted the empty space beside him. Jax sat down. "Tell me how the two of you became an item."

After hearing Jax's story, Castiel relaxed since waking up. "Are you going to the premiere tonight?"

"Yes, it's our first time out in public," the Swede replied. "Jo is shopping for an outfit."

"I need to get ready. Dean should be here any moment."

"I better get going then." Jax leaned closer and kissed Cas chastely on the lips.

"Cas, I thought we could go out to eat before the premiere," Dean froze upon entering his husband's room. He saw red. So that's why Cas didn't want to move in with him. He was still seeing Jax.

The Swede leapt from the bed. "This isn't what it looks like. I was saying good bye."

Dean punched Jax. The taller man held his jaw. Castiel rocketed out of bed. He winced and held his fractured ribs. "Dean, he's with Jo now. It was just a friendly peck."

"I don't go pecking my friends on the mouth."

"Sorry it won't happen again," Jax sputtered.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked his friend.

Jax nodded. He glanced at Dean. "Next time I will kick your ass." He left.

"Dean, you can be a fucking caveman!"

"Excuse me but you two were fuck buddies. What did you expect me to think?"

"We never fucked!"

"Are you serious? The two of you were lovey dovey all the time." He leaned against the wall.

"Yes, we fooled around but never went all the way."

Dean smirked. Castiel glared at him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Need any help?"

"No, thank you. Wait for me in the living room." Dean knew he was in the doghouse.

Dinner at Mel's Diner was awkward to say the least. Dean and Castiel ate their bacon cheese burgers and chili fries in silence. The ride to the premiere was tense as hell. Dean stretched his right arm to press the button that lifted the window up so the driver couldn't see what was transpiring in the back.

Castiel gazed out the window. "Look Cas, I'm only going to apologize for overreacting this time. I panicked seeing the two of you kiss. My greatest fear is having you be unfaithful to me. I wouldn't blame you for getting back at me. It's just you're stronger than me. I don't know what I 'd do if I ever discovered you were with someone else."

Cas finally turned his head Dean's way. "I would never be unfaithful to you while we're married."

Dean placed Castiel on his lap. "Cas, I promise I am going to make you happy for the rest of your life. I love you so fucking much." He kissed Castiel's jaw and moved his way to his cheek. "Never forget that" His lips covered Cas'. They kissed hungrily. Castiel's hands clung to Dean's biceps. Dean couldn't get enough of Cas. As he was in the process of lying down on the leather seat and dragging his husband with him, the limo stopped. The couple heard the driver exit the vehicle. "Fuck," Dean mouthed on Castiel's neck.

"We'll continue this at a later time," Cas said as he straightened Dean's collar. There were a few photographers snapping pictures of the people, who descended the limos. Dean and Castiel scurried inside quickly. They were the last to arrive. Barbara hugged the two of them.

"Castiel, I was so relieved to hear you were well." She beamed at Dean. "Thanks for saving your man but next time you endanger yourself, I will personally kill you."

Balthazar approached them. "Come on boys, the critics are getting antsy. We have a pilot to show off."

All of the assembled seventy five people sat in a screening room. Dean and Castiel chose to sit on the back row. They were too nervous to be around the other people. The shows logo was a puddle of crimson blood with black feathers on it. The show's name was written in matching red letters. Dean smiled as soon as Castiel made his initial appearance on screen. Cas' eyes were more electric on screen. God he was so fucking beautiful. Everyone agreed Castiel and Erick shared great chemistry. Jo's character got a few laughs. When Dean arrived during the last fifteen minutes of the pilot, the atmosphere changed. His and Cas' chemistry was off the charts. Dean and Castiel instantly noticed a couple of the critics lean their heads together and whisper something to each other.

After the closing credits appeared, all of the critics applauded enthusiastically. _The Entertainment_ _Weekly_ TV critic gave a standing ovation. "Thank God we have something to look forward to after _True_ _Blood_'s horrific season last year."

Barbara and Balthazar shook hands. Dean held Cas' hand. The critics congratulated the execs before leaving. Jo and Jax approached Dean and Castiel. She looked gorgeous with her hair curled and the red dress she bought earlier that day.

Jo slapped Dean. "Hey what the fuck?"

"That's for punching my boyfriend."

"OK I deserve that. Sorry Jax."

Jax nodded at Dean. He slid an arm around Jo's diminutive waist. "I'm glad you're alright, Cas." She hugged her onscreen brother.

Castiel kissed the top of her head. "It's all thanks to my hero." Cas held Dean's hand again.

Everyone agreed to go out for drinks to celebrate the pilot's success with the critics. Dean noticed Castiel was tired. "We'll take a rain check. Cas needs to rest."

Dean made sure Castiel made it inside his flat. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I have to pick Adam at five in the morning at the airport. Believe me I would love to stay the night and continue where we left off in the limo."

Castiel hid his disappointment like a pro. "Say hi to Adam for me."

"He'll probably want to see you after he's settled tomorrow. Would you mind if we come over and make dinner?"

"Sounds amazing"

Dean kissed Castiel good night. Cas made a decision right before the Sandman made him fall asleep. The following morning at eleven, Castiel got up and headed to the kitchen. He found Gabriel drinking a cup of black coffee. "I have a killer hangover. How are you feeling, Cassie?"

"A lot better…thanks." Castiel prepared oatmeal. "Gabriel, there is something I need to tell you."

Gabe jumped from his seat. "OMG you're finally moving in with your hubby!"

"How did you know?" Cas furrowed his brows.

"I have a sixth sense. Do you need any help packing?"

"Yeah thanks. I'm just taking my clothes, movies and books. The art room stuff can wait."

"Don't worry, cousin. I'll have Balthy help me move the art thingies later this week."

"Thanks for everything, Gabriel. I'm going to miss you."

"Now you're going to have my mascara run."

"Seriously, you're the brother I never had. I love you." Castiel embraced Gabe.

"Ditto, gorgeous" Gabriel patted Castiel on the back.

Dean called Castiel once Adam went to sleep. The kid was majorly jet lagged. "Adam is wiped out but wants to go to your place earlier than planned. Is that ok?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Adam woke up three hours later. "Dad, are we going to Cas' now?"

"It's only three o'clock, champ. I promise we'll leave in an hour."

"I can't wait to give him the Chelsea jersey. He told me that was his favorite football team."

Dean ruffled his son's hair. "Cas will love it."

A knock was heard at the door. Dean went to open it. His heart almost beat out of his chest. Castiel stood in the hall carrying a box of books and a duffel bag hung from one of his shoulders. Dean flashed him a blinding smile.

Castiel bashfully grinned at him. "Hello, Dean"

**Two more chapters left! Chapter 17 will include sexy Destiel time and a visit by Bela, who has something to say. BTW, if any of you have suggestions for my next fic, please go ahead and write me about it. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome home, babe!" Dean grabbed the box filled to the brim with books from Castiel. "Here let me take this. Your ribs are still bruised. I don't want you doing any heavy lifting."

Castiel stepped inside the Winchester's apartment. A short tornado barreled straight at him. "Castiel, you're finally here!" Adam hugged his stepfather gently. His dad had warned him about Cas' injuries that resulted from the earthquake.

"Hello, Adam" Cas grinned at the ecstatic boy. "I wanted to surprise you."

Adam dragged the older man to the couch. "Don't go anywhere. I got something for you!" Cas placed his duffel bag on the floor.

Castiel glanced at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders at his husband. "So your mom left this morning?" He sat next to Cas.

"Yes, and I hate to say it but I might've performed the Snoopy Dance after she was gone."

Dean chuckled. "I'm going to start preparing dinner. How does pepper steak sound?"

"Amazing…want some help?"

"No, you stay on the couch and rest. Adam will be right out to keep you company." Dean leaned close and gave Cas a peck on the lips before going to the kitchen.

Adam returned from his bedroom with a present wrapped in Big Ben paper. He got it in England. "I hope you like it." He sat next to Castiel.

Cas removed the paper neatly. "Wow thank you, Adam. You remembered Chelsea is my all-time favorite sports team." He was truly touched.

"Also, that Frank Lampard is God for you. So I got you his jersey. Dick bought one for me, too." Adam smiled widely.

Castiel ruffled his hair. "Thank you so much, Adam. Tell me all about your trip."

"Can you keep a secret?" Adam moved closer to the older man. Cas nodded. The ten year old whispered, "I spent most of my time with Dick Roman. My mom was too busy shopping and hanging out with her girlfriends."

Castiel's blood boiled. What was the fucking purpose then of Bela insisting to have her son with her then? He knew Dean was devastated being separated from his only child. "Sorry to hear that, kiddo. You're back home where plenty of people want to spend time with you."

"Are you going to continue teaching me how to draw?"

"Definitely"

"Cool and I want to go to the art museum. Dad says going to museums is boring."

"I'd love to. We can visit the planetarium and history museum, too." Cas had a feeling he was going to love being this loveable boy's stepfather.

Dean's head popped out of the kitchen. "Champ, don't talk Cas' ear off. We don't want to scare him off so soon."

Cas laughed. "I actually enjoy my conversations with Adam."

"Dinner should be ready in half an hour."

The small family ate their meal comfortably in the kitchen. Adam told them anecdotes of his London trip. Dean asked his son if he wanted to return but the boy remained silent. His eyes landed on Castiel's. Cas made a signal illustrating they would talk about this later. Adam helped his dad wash the dishes later in the evening.

Cas had excused himself after dessert. The painkillers were making him sleepy. He snatched the duffel bag and headed to Dean's bedroom. Cas turned on the lights. He set the bag down adjacent to the bed. When he turned around, he was surprised to see his painting on the wall across from Dean's bed. Castiel swallowed hard and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Adam came to say good night before heading to bed. The boy was still suffering from jet lag. After using the bathroom, Cas returned to the bedroom wearing an old pair of sweatpants. Dean chose that moment to enter. "Do you need anything before calling it a night?"

Castiel approached him and held one of his hands. "I had no idea you purchased the painting."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Cas, I know the meaning behind it. How couldn't I?"

"Sorry about lying to you. I couldn't fool you. The lovers in the painting are us." Castiel nibbled his lower lip.

"I know, babe." He kissed Cas' hands. "Come here" Cas took two steps forward and Dean hugged him. He kissed Castiel's neck softly. "I'm never letting you go. I'm so sorry for fucking everything up."

"Dean, let's not talk about that. If you don't mind I want to go to bed."

"I'm going to brush my teeth and change."

Dean returned to find his husband snuggled comfortably under the comforter. He slid in and joined him. He was shocked to hear Castiel share his horrific earthquake experience. "The only thing I thought when the ground opened and brought us underground was that I wouldn't ever see you again and be able to tell you how I feel."

Dean smoothed Cas' furrowed brow with his right thumb. "I was a complete wreck waiting to hear you were alive."

"Gabe told me," Castiel said as his forehead touched Dean's. "I truly want our marriage to work."

"It will, babe. Your ninth birthday wish will remain true. I will be your best friend until the day I die."

Cas smiled. His eyes were closing. Dean remembered how he used to get Castiel to sleep, when they were kids. Castiel scooted closer to his husband; God how he missed Dean's warmth and musky scent. Dean slid his hands up and down Castiel's back.

Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style someday.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end-  
Waiting 'round the bend,  
My huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me.

Halfway through Dean's rendition of "Moon River" Castiel buried his face into his husband's chest. When Dean finished Cas was already lightly snoring. Dean slid the comforter higher and snuggled closer to his slumbering hubby. The Winchester fell asleep with a big goofy smile.

Four days later, Castiel was feeling better. As promised, Gabe and Balthy brought over all of his art equipment. Since Sam no longer lived in the apartment, his former bedroom became Cas' art room. Castiel was teaching Adam about different kind of paints, when Sam and Sarah dropped by, The young couple made sure Castiel was well and congratulated him and Dean on finally moving in together.

"Adam, how about you spend the remainder of the afternoon with us. We're going to a Dodgers' game and watching the new Pixar movie tonight."

Dean gave his son permission to spend the night over at Chuck and Sam's place. Fifteen minutes later the newlyweds were left alone in the apartment. Castiel was in the middle of starting a new painting, when Dean circled his arms around his waist. The taller man pressed his chin over his left shoulder. "I can watch you all day doing this." One of his hands travelled down Castiel's torso. Cas' skin prickled.

"Dean, you're distracting me," he whispered huskily.

"That's the point," Dean said before biting Cas' earlobe and sucking it entirely in his mouth. His hand landed on Castiel's semi erection. "You're almost completely hard for me, you little slut." He rubbed Castiel's dick. The blue eyed man purred.

All of a sudden, incessant knocks were heard at the front door. "I'm going to kill whoever is at the fucking door!" Dean unwillingly disentangled himself from his husband. Cas adjusted his jeans.

Dean scowled as he opened the door. His frown grew larger, when he saw who the unwanted visitor was. "What the fuck are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"Hello to you, too, Dean," Bela said as she barged inside. She wore old jeans, a mauve t-shirt and sneakers. Her always made up face bore no trace of make-up. Even Bela's hair was a mess. It resembled a messy rat's nest.

"What's going on? You never go out without being all dolled up." Dean crossed his arms and remained standing by the door.

"I need to talk to you and Cas. It's extremely important. My future depends on it." She bit a chipped fingernail.

"I don't think Cas wants to see you. You're his least favorite person."

"Please Dean…I need to get something off my chest."

Dean shook his head. "Babe, can you come out here for a moment please?!"

Castiel entered the living room. When his eyes landed on Bela, he dropped a paint brush. "What is she doing here?" He leaned against the wall; glaring daggers at her.

"There's something you need to know. I can't keep this secret any longer."

Dean walked towards his husband. "OK spill it already!"

Bela wrung her hands. She paced the floor. "I always had a crush on Dean since we started working on the show."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear this."

"I was adamant in getting Dean's attention during the camping trip Bobby and Karen took us. I noticed something was going on between the two of you because Dean ignored me and was your constant shadow." She gazed at Castiel.

"Is this going anywhere?" Dean asked.

"The first night… after the girls fell asleep, I got out of the tent to search for you, Dean. I was going to join you in your sleeping bag. When I reached it you weren't there. I silently made my way around and received quite a shock upon seeing you and Cas being all lovey dovey in his sleeping bag."

"So you knew all along?" Dean was incredulous.

Bela nodded. "I hated Castiel so much for having you. I waited for the right time."

"Oh fuck no, you psycho bitch! I knew there was a reason why I never remembered anything that happened when we had sex." Dean left his spot against the wall. Castiel was frightened. Dean was beyond livid. His face was red as a jalapeno pepper. The Winchester stomped over to Bela and cornered her against the entertainment system. "You drugged me, didn't you?"

Bela swallowed hard and glanced at Dean's boots. "Answer me, you fucking evil slut?!"

"Yes, I slipped X in your drink while you went to the bathroom."

Castiel gasped. "That's basically rape."

Bela flinched. Dean was fighting himself not to hit his ex-wife. The bitch totally deserved it. "I overheard you and Cas talking during the show's wrap party. That's why I showed up when I did. I was hoping Cas would find us."

"Did you plan on getting pregnant on purpose? Was that part of your sick plan?" Cas asked.

Bela swallowed hard. "No, I guess since I had taken X, also, I forgot about using protection."

Dean slid down to the floor. "Adam can never find out how he was conceived. Poor kid will be scarred for life."

"He never stopped loving you, Castiel. The only time we had sex during our marriage he cried out your name."

Castiel strode next to the Brit. He slapped her hard across the cheek. Bela's head snapped to the side. His red hand print stood out against her porcelain complexion, He ran out. Dean stood up. "I never want to see your disgusting face ever again. Adam will no longer have any contact with you. I've been both mother and father to him for ten years. He doesn't need you now. Cas will be a great parent to him."

"Dean, I need you to call Dick and tell him I told you the truth."

"You fucking selfish bitch. That's why you came clean. Dick somehow found out about this and disowned you. What happened to your modeling money?"

"I blew it on clothes, travelling and coke."

"Fuck no! You're a drug addict, too. More reason for not allowing you near my son. Get the fuck out, Bela. If you ever show up around here I will press charges against you."

"Dean, please I'm destitute. My parents are dead and I have no one. Dick will take me back once you tell him I confessed and begged for your forgiveness."

"I don't recall you asking us for your forgiveness. Bela, leave before I do something I will end up regretting."

"Dean, I'll do anything please." Bela was going to kneel in front of him. Dean stopped her by grabbing her elbows.

"What you're going to do is leave right now. Have fun in skid row. Because of you I almost lost the love of my life. Me and Cas hated each other for a decade over your evil actions. How could you be such a monster?"

"I am sorry."

"Too little, too late" Dean shoved her out. He grabbed the Impala's keys and went to search for his husband.

Dean drove around the adjacent neighborhoods and found no sign of Castiel. He called Gabriel. The Trickster informed him Cas had just arrived at Balthy's place. Dean was on his way. He disobeyed all forms of traffic laws on his route. Twelve minutes later, he was knocking on Zar's front door.

"He's in the gym," Gabe told him. Dean nodded his thanks.

Dean entered quietly. Castiel sat Indian style over a yoga mat. His eyes were closed. Dean instantly noticed his body shook. He walked slowly towards his husband. Dean sat on the floor in front of him. Castiel opened his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I stole the Che role from you in retaliation for you being unfaithful to me. Turns out that whore drugged you. I ruined your career. You needed the money so badly with Adam on the way."

"Hey, my career will be back on track with the show. I was still able to support my family. Hell I learned a new trade in auto mechanics. I can't say I blame you for having revenge. I would've done the same thing,"

"She stole ten years from us. We would be living in a big house with two or three kids by now if it weren't for her. I remember all the plans we made. We dreamed of having a huge front porch with a swing bench, where we would sit together once we were older."

Dean continued speaking for Cas. "Where we would watch sunsets together" Castiel's fingers dug into the mat. "I despise her for what she did but she gave me Adam. You and he are the best things to ever happen to me."

"I love you, Dean." Cas stretched out and was soon covering his husband's body.

"I love you more, my petite pomme." Dean kissed Castiel longingly. They started to erase all the hate and hurt they caused each other.

"I told Bela if she came sniffing around, I would press charges against her. Adam is better off without having her in his life. The bitch had the gall to tell me she uses coke."

"Adam confided in me, she barely spent time with him in London. Bela was too busy being the European version of Paris Hilton."

"God I hate her so damn much. Good thing about all of this is Dick disowned her and she is dirt poor. The bitch won't be able to fend for herself." Dean said.

Castiel hugged him hard. "Serves her right"

They left Zar's penthouse later in the evening. The couple decided to watch an action flick that had been plating in theatres for almost two months. Dean and Cas entered the empty screening room. No one was present besides them. The newlyweds sat on the last row. They missed the coming attractions due to a heavy make out session.

The two men stopped once the film started. It turned out to be a predictable and generic B rate action movie starring Jason Statham and Nicolas Cage. Dean wasn't a fan of Cage and Castiel either. Cas surprised his hubby by getting of his seat and straddling him. Dean's mouth was shaped like a giant O. Cas kissed him hard as he rubbed his dick against Dean's. Soon the two of them sported major wood.

Castiel quickly unzipped both of their jeans. Dean lowered his boxer briefs. Cas wasn't wearing any underwear. Dean smirked as they kissed. He held on to both of their engorged cocks and started stroking them hard. Castiel bit and sucked the Winchester's neck.

"Cas, I want to be inside you so badly, babe."

Castiel lowered his jeans. He put three of his fingers inside Dean's hot and moist mouth. Dean sucked hard on them. His tongue swirled around each digit. He released them with a pop, Castiel prepped himself. He moaned turning Dean on even more. Dean's hands gripped Cas' hipbones. Castiel seated himself in a position where it would be easy for his husband to fuck him. Dean slowly entered Cas' hot and tight ass. Castiel bit his lower lip hard as Dean filled him as much as possible.

He began to ride Dean. This was all the encouragement the hazel eyed actor needed to raise his hips. Castiel held on tight to the chair's arm rests as their lovemaking intensified. Their foreheads touched. Their eyes locked as they were both close to climax. Dean's mouth covered Cas' swollen lips right before they came together. Their loud moans were muffled. Castiel slid languorously against Dean's torso.

Dean whispered, "That was fucking amazing. I love being married to you." Castiel nodded.

The Winchester removed his outer shirt and wiped cum from both of their bodies. The movie ended and the two of them righted their appearance before any of the ushers came in. "We need to start coming to the movies more often," Cas suggested.

"Hell yeah, babe" Dean playfully slapped his husband's derriere on their way down the stairs.

The following Sunday was the premiere of _Halos and Blood _on HBO. The pilot aired right after _True Blood_. Dean and Castiel were too nervous to watch it. So they took Adam to the planetarium. Dean agreed to go due to the Led Zeppelin laser show. The trio arrived home at ten. Zar called to let them know the bar patrons where he watched the show at loved it. The ratings wouldn't be in until late Tuesday morning. The newlyweds were a bundle of nerves. The resurgence of both of their careers depended on the show's ratings. Dean was petrified of having to pose again for romance novels. Castiel would pursue a career in art if the show tanked.

Tuesday morning they made love in the shower and over the kitchen counter. Adam was off with Bobby and Karen for the day. The older couple surprised the boys with an impromptu visit. The Singers took Adam with them to the beach.

Dean was in the middle of licking maple syrup from Castiel's torso, when his cell rang. He brushed his tongue over one of Cas' nipples. "Ignore the phone"

"We'll continue where we left off," Dean promised. He answered the call. "Hello"

"Good morning, darling," Balthy spoke in a serious tone.

"Oh shit, Zar are the ratings in?" Dean gulped hard. Castiel sat on the counter.

"Yes, and I'm afraid you're not going to like what I'm about to say."


	18. Chapter 18

Dean pulled up his black boxers and turned towards Cas, who gazed at him with large petrified eyes which brought to mind blue cornflowers. He put the phone on speaker. "Mind repeating that, buddy?"

Balthazar remained silent. Castiel hopped off the counter and plastered his sticky body against Dean's back. Dean felt his husband's erratic heartbeat. "I'm sorry boys. The show received the lowest ratings in HBO's history."

"Oh no!" Castiel clung desperately to Dean. He wanted _Halos and Blood_ to succeed mostly for Dean. He deserved to become the big star he was destined to be. Bela fucked that up. Castiel felt guilt rise again. He shouldn't have gotten back at Dean the way he did.

"It was a massacre, darlings! Barbara is livid. A repeat of the _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_ Christmas special slaughtered us. In the adult demo we received a 0.3."

Dean turned around and embraced Castiel, who pressed his face into his hubby's shoulder. How ironic? Their show got trounced by his very own TV guilty pleasure. "The few fans, who watched the pilot, are saying it was the cheesiest thing they've ever seen."

The Winchester interrupted his old friend. "Zar, we've heard enough. We'll talk to you later."

"Sorry, darlings…let's get together for dinner tonight."

"We'll get back to you," Castiel whispered and hung up.

"This is so fucking humiliating." Dean started cleaning the sticky counter. He was scrubbing the sponge so fast and hard; it split in half.

"Dean, relax. There's nothing we can do now. Why don't we take a shower?" Castiel kissed his tense shoulders.

"Cas, I fucking wanted the show to go on for at least six seasons. It was something the two of us would work on together and be proud of." Dean closed his eyes. Castiel kissed his stubbled cheek.

"We'll get through this. This is nothing compared to what Bela did to us."

"You're right, babe." Dean held Castiel's hipbones and kissed him longingly.

Castiel's cell started buzzing incessantly. It was Balthazar. The Milton didn't plan on answering but Zar would continue calling. He put it on speaker. Castiel's brows furrowed. Laughter was heard on the background. Dean scowled. "What the fuck are you laughing at Zar? You lost a lot of money in all of this!"

Balthazar managed to catch his breath. "You two are the most gullible wankers I have ever met."

Gabriel yelled, "Gotcha!"

Dean and Castiel stared at each other with their mouths open. "The ratings were actually twelve percent higher than _True Blood's_ season premiere!" Balthazar sounded as ecstatic as a kid being allowed to eat all of the chocolate created in Willy Wonka's factory.

"Zar, if you're fucking playing with us again; I'm going to kick your ass back to London!" Dean screamed.

"We just wanted to yank your chains!" Gabe stated.

"It wasn't funny, cousin." Castiel leaned against the refrigerator. "Being annihilated by a _Honey Boo Boo_ repeat would've been beyond humiliating."

Gabriel interrupted, "Hey America loves the Boo Boo!"

"Zar, your drama queen of a girlfriend has been rubbing off on you and not in a good way," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"I resent that!" Gabe bellowed.

"Geez sorry…anyways Barbara wants to treat the cast to dinner tonight. You two better make it. Go to . The person, who is going to recap _Halos and Blood,_ is in love with the two of you and Erick. She wrote _True Blood_ is so yesterday. Viewers of the show have written close to one thousand comments on the site and most are positive." Balthazar shut up.

"This is so fucking amazing!" Dean grabbed Castiel and spun him around the kitchen.

"Congrats, gentlemen! I am very proud of you. By the way filming on season two begins in late October. There will be more episodes."

"Isn't it early to be picked up?" Castiel inquired.

"The President of the network called Barbara and I early this morning with the news. He's thrilled with the ratings. Boys you will become huge stars before season one stops airing."

"Go have celebratory sex!" Gabriel yelled. "I bet we interrupted sexy time. You two have a lot of time to make up for."

"Bye, Bert and Ernie!" Zar said before hanging up.

Castiel cupped Dean's chin and kissed him hungrily. They ended up pulling apart for much needed breath. "We are finally going to make it, babe." Dean said as he guided his husband to their shared bathroom.

"Ugh the only low point is we're stuck with Zachariah."

Dean gagged. "Ugh true that. At least I got used to Crowley's perverted ways. He's not as big a tyrant as Zachie boy."

Later that night Dean entered their bedroom silently. Castiel was entranced watching something on TV. He leaned against the headboard on the center of the mattress. Dean's hazel eyes landed on the flat screen. "Dude, are you watching Honey Boo Boo?"

Castiel immediately changed the channel. "No I am watching Dr. Sexy."

Dean jumped on the bed and wrestled Castiel for the remote. He went back to the Learning Channel and lo and behold Boo Boo was on. "Aw, babe I had no idea you were a diehard fan."

Castiel squirmed. "I can't help it! This show is like a train wreck. You pass by and need to stop and see the consequences."

Dean laughed hard. "It's ok, man. We all have our weird addictions." They watched the episode in which Mitzy, the pig takes a dump on the table. Dean and Castiel ended up cracking up and rolling all over the mattress. Cas ran to pee in the bathroom and Dean almost fell off the bed as a result of too much laughter.

A week later, Dean and Cas prepared to leave for New York. The newlyweds were finally going to have a much deserved honeymoon trip. Adam hugged Castiel ferociously. "I'm going to miss you, Castiel. Did you pack your jersey?"

"Yes, and I will definitely wear it." He kissed Adam's forehead. He started bringing their luggage outside. That way Dean and Adam will say their good byes in private.

"We'll only be gone for a week, champ. Then no more trips for a while; I promise."

"I'm going to have fun with Uncle Sammy and Chuck. We're going to have a video game marathon and they promised to take me to see a dinosaur exhibit,"

"That's awesome! Well I gotta go. Give your old man a squeeze." Dean knelt down and held on tightly to his son. "I love you, champ."

"Me, too, dad" Adam kissed his dad on the cheek.

Dean thanked Sam, who had come to pick his nephew up, "He's a great kid. Chuck and I don't mind having him with us. I'm really happy for you, big brother. It's great seeing your eyes bright again. It had been a long time since they sparkle like they do now."

"Samantha, you're such a big girl!" Dean grinned and embraced his giraffe of a brother. Sam patted him on the back.

"Dad, don't forget the Cracker Jack box!" Adam handed it to his father.

"Shoot I can't leave without it, now can I?"

"You're hopeless without us," the ten year old said.

"Wise guy" Dean smiled at the two of them before leaving.

During the airplane ride, Dean laid his head over Castiel's shoulder. He waited for the right moment to open the Cracker Jack box. When the pilot announced they would arrive at JFK Airport in half an hour, Dean retrieved it from his jacket's pocket. He opened it and offered some caramel popcorn to his husband, who shook his head.

Dean rolled his eyes. Well he had to consume the damn popcorn. He was more than halfway through, when his fingers hit on the prize. Dean smiled. "Cas, have the rest. I think I'm going to hurl if I eat another kernel."

Castiel immediately felt the prize. "Don't you want to open and see what you won?"

"Nah, go for it." Dean stared at Castiel's long and elegant fingers as he brought out the small envelope.

"What the hell is in here? It weighs more than the usual surprise." Cas stated. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Cas gently ripped the small envelope. His eyes were round as saucers. His eyes became misty, when he held two matching platinum bands. "Dean, I can't believe you did this?" He leaned closer to his husband and kissed him with all of his heart.

He slid Dean's wedding band on his ring finger. Dean did the same to Castiel. "I remember watching _Breakfast at Tiffany_'s by heart now."

"I never thought I'd marry someone dreamier than George Peppard," Cas whispered as he snuggled closer to Dean.

"Don't you forget it, babe." He kissed the top of Cas' head.

Their entire first day in New York was spent making love in their suite at the Four Seasons. The only time they ventured out was to get massages at the hotel's spa and to dine at Lombardi's. The eating establishment was famous for its mouthwatering deep dish pizza.

The following morning Dean woke Castiel up at eight. He dragged his lazy husband from the bed. "Come on, babe. I have a surprise planned. Get your sexy ass out of bed right now!"

The cab dropped them off in front of a quaint little bakery in Fifth Avenue. Dean purchased the two of them two cheese Danish and two cups of coffee. He started leading Castiel outside. "Aren't we going to eat here?" Dean shook his head and jogged with his right hand holding on to one of Cas' down Fifth Avenue. Castiel froze as soon as he saw the infamous building which housed Tiffany's & Co.

Dean pulled him gently until they stood in front of the store. "Now we can eat." Dean smirked as he handed Castiel his coffee and Danish. He glanced at the time on his watch. The time was 9:50. The store would open in ten minutes. Castiel looked like an excited child. He ate the Danish and sipped the warm coffee as his eyes scanned the display cases. When he finished eating, he stated, "This is where Audrey stood during the infamous scene." Castiel's eyes brimmed with tears. "Dean, you're incredible." He held his husband's hand. Dean was in heaven knowing he was responsible for Castiel's current happiness.

The lights inside Tiffany's were turned on. A pepper haired salesperson unlocked the front door and a security guard stood outside. He opened the door for Dean and Cas and nodded at the couple. "What are we doing here? You already got us rings."

"Have you forgotten one of the important scenes from the movie?" Dean nudged Cas' shoulder with his. Castiel's eyes glinted with recognition.

The salesperson approached them with a smile. "How may I help you, gentleman this morning?"

Dean removed his band and instructed his husband to do the same. He handed them to the distinguished looking middle aged man. "I want our initials to be engraved on both bands please."

"Is there any particular lettering you would like us to use?"

Dean removed a folded paper from his jeans' pocket. He unfolded it and placed it on the glass counter. Castiel scooted closer to see the contents. He wrapped his arm with Dean's. "That's perfect."

"Excellent choice, sir…the bands will be ready this afternoon." The engraving would be identical in both bands. Their initials would overlap in Segoe Script.

That evening the married couple wore their newly engraved wedding bands. Dean and Castiel took a romantic moonlight carriage ride through Central Park. "I've grown a vagina the last couple of weeks," Dean mumbled.

Castiel kissed the tip of his nose. "This trip will remain my favorite memory of all time. You have outdone yourself, love of my life."

Dean bit his lower lip. "I just want to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

"Ditto"

The following day the duo took the Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building tours. They took goofy pictures which Adam will love. In the evening after dinner at the Four Seasons, the two of them saw the _Book of Mormon._ The show was awesome and now they knew what the big fuzz was all about.

The last night of their trip was Castiel's turn to surprise Dean. He rented a car and drove to New Jersey. They reached Atlantic City in two hours. Cas parked the vehicle outside of Prohibition, the club Zar and Gabe took them after their nulled wedding ceremony. A valet attendant took the keys from the actor. One of the bouncers was dressed like Al Capone escorted them inside. Several patrons recognized the actors and approached them for autographs and pictures. They congratulated the guys on the show and wished them luck.

Alfie, the young waiter, who served them, last time, spotted them. He ran over to the newlyweds. "You're here! Follow me to the VIP room. Mr. Milton reserved it for the entire night." Dean smirked at Cas.

Appetizers and a bottle of Patron tequila waited for them in the isolated room. Alfie said he wouldn't bother them unless they required something. "Oh Mr. Milton… what you requested for is in the adjacent private restroom. Don't worry no one will disturb you for the remainder of the evening." He winked at the actors before vacating the chamber and locking it from the outside.

Castiel removed Dean's jacket and told him to open the Patron bottle while he was in the bathroom. Dean started to worry when ten minutes passed and there was no sign of his husband. "Babe, are you alright?"

The door was opened revealing Castiel dressed in complete Elliot Ness costume. Dean whistled. His eyes devoured Castiel. The suit and fedora were dark blue. The outfit perfectly fit Cas. Castiel headed to a table and turned on the IPod. Led Zeppelin's "When the Levee Breaks" started playing.

Cas poured tequila in two shot glasses. He handed one to his husband and clinked his glass against his. The couple gulped the shots down rapidly. Castiel laid Dean flat down on the velvet sofa. He started swaying his hips to the music. Dean bit his lower lip. Castiel started removing his clothes slowly as he continued to dance. Once he was down to his pants and the fedora, he straddled his husband and was glad to feel Dean's erection bump with his. He covered Dean's entire body. "You're under arrest," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. He retrieved a pair of handcuffs from his pants.

"Yes, I've been a naughty boy, Mr. Ness." Castiel instructed Dean to remove his button down and t-shirt. Dean's body shivered, when Castiel moved his arms over his head and wrapped the cold metal across his wrists. Castiel brushed his tongue down Dean's well-toned torso. The Winchester's hips arched upwards. Cas pulled down his husband's pants and underwear. When they reached his ankles, Dean kicked them away. "Dean, you're so fucking beautiful. When God created you, perfection occurred for the first time."

Dean blushed ferociously. "Nah, Cas you're the beautiful one. Can the cheesy talk and remove your pants!"

Cas chuckled at his lover's impatience. He got rid of his trousers in record time. His hard and red cock curved into his abdomen. Beads of pre-cum gleamed from its slit. Dean gulped hard. Cas placed his fingers on the brim of the fedora. "No, don't take it off! I want you to fuck me while you wear it."

Castiel arched a raven brow. "Are you sure you want me to fuck you into that couch?"

"I want you to stretch me wide and fuck me so hard; I won't be able to walk straight for days."

Cas stretched his arm to fetch his discarded suit jacket. He rummaged through one of the inner pockets to find a container of lube, He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He leisurely prepped Dean for him. The Winchester was growing more desperate by the minute. "You're lucky I'm handcuffed you bastard."

Castiel licked and bit his husband's nipples. Dean's swollen staff rubbed against his own. Cas stopped tormenting his husband and held on to his hipbones. He slowly entered Dean's tight ass. Dean closed his eyes at first. Cas was fucking huge and it took getting used to his width and length. Castiel kissed him gently on the lips as he reached in deeper. Once he felt Dean was taking all he could of him, Castiel pulled in and out at a slow pace.

"Dean, look at me, gorgeous. Am I hurting you?" Dean opened his eyes which had turned almost pitch black. His arms itched to wrap themselves across Cas' waist. He wanted to rake his nails down his lover's back. The soles of Dean's feet pushed deep into the velvet material of the sofa. He raised his lower body wanting to feel Cas deeper inside him. This was the signal the blue eyed man was waiting for. He thrust faster and deeper inside Dean, who swore like a sailor.

Cas' fingers sunk deep into Dean's hips. Sweat fell off his hair; landing on the tawny haired man's chest. Their breathing became ragged. Castiel's left hand covered Dean's erection. He jerked him off. Dean was on fire. He was so fucking close. The tendons on Castiel's neck protruded right before he shot his load inside Dean. Dean soon followed. Castiel slid his perspiring body over Dean's. He removed the handcuffs and tossed them aside.

"Best sex ever," Dean said once he was able to breathe, "We're taking the fedora and handcuffs with us," Castiel smiled as Dean's arms enveloped around him. He fell asleep listening to his husband's heartbeat.

A few days later, Zar, Gabe, Jo and Jax were on a double date. Balthazar was treating everyone to dinner at Spago's. Gabriel was relieved to see his matchmaking skills bared fruit. Jo and Jax were dating and going strong. The Swede couldn't keep his hands off the Harvelle. Jo glowed with happiness. While they waited for dessert, Gabe excused himself to go to the bathroom. He rolled his eyes upon seeing the sign stating the men's bathroom was out of order. Well he needed to drain the dragon, so he scurried inside the ladies' room.

He noticed the cleaning lady was in one of the stalls. He entered the adjacent one and relieved his bladder. He peed over the seat a little and felt bad for the cleaning lady. Gabriel was washing his hands, when the woman finally left the stall. He looked at her through the mirror. Gabe jumped in the air. It couldn't be! He remembered seeing Bela Talbot a few times in their early teens and on television. Cas and Dean told him she was penniless but he never imagined he'd see her as a custodial engineer. The woman looked haggard. Her former luminous chestnut locks were limp and scraggly. Huge dark circles adorned her grey eyes. Gabe wanted to feel pity for her but what she did to Destiel was unforgivable. He dried his hands and ran out of the bathroom.

Two weeks passed. Dean, Cas and Adam were house hunting. They had seen four houses in the vicinity of Adam's school. None of them felt right. They were starting to lose patience, when they reached a two story brick house located five minutes from the ten year old's school. The lawn was neatly trimmed and the backyard was huge. Adam asked them if he could finally get a Jack Russell Terrier. Dean told him he'd think about it.

After the perky real estate agent, who resembled Becky finished giving them the tour, she left them her card. The family of three stood outside on the porch. "Well what do you guys think? Does this place feel like home?" Dean asked.

"I really like it, dad!" Adam jumped up and down.

"I can picture us living here," Castiel contributed.

"So I'll call Becky #2 first thing in the morning," Adam cleared his throat. Dean gazed at his son and remembered what the boy desperately wanted to ask Castiel. He nodded and sat on the swing bench.

Adam approached Castiel nervously. "What's wrong, Adam? You don't really like it here?" Castiel knelt in front of his stepson.

"I'm just nervous you're going to say no."

Castiel looked at his husband. He was confused. "Why don't you go ahead and ask me." He placed a hand over the boy's shoulder.

"Castiel, will you adopt me? I want you to become my second dad." Adam blushed and stared at the wooden white floor.

Cas was about to burst into tears. He finally had the family he always craved for. His eyes landed on Dean's. His husband nodded at him in encouragement.

"I'd be honored to have you as my son, Adam." He was toppled by the boy to the ground.

"Yes, I'm going to finally have two parents! I love you, Castiel." Cas hung tightly to his stepson.

"Me, too, Adam"

Dean smiled at them from the swing. He finally had the two people, who meant everything to him under one roof and he was going to make sure they would always be together, Adam heard a dog bark. He gazed across the street and was waved at by a boy and a girl around his age. Adam glanced at his dad, who gave him permission to go and introduce himself to his new neighbors.

Castiel joined Dean on the bench swing. Their fingers entwined. The two of them gazed at the orange sunset. "Guess our dreams are coming true, ma petite pomme." Dean kissed Cas' forehead.

"Yes, they are. I have a sexy loving husband and a wonderful son."

"Don't forget we star in a hit TV show."

"Who knew the chubby little boy, who brought us together twenty years ago would be the one to reunite us again."

Dean held on tighter to Castiel's hand. "I never thought about it but it's true. It was through Sam we became friends as kids and by him creating _Halos and Blood_; he brought us back together."

Dean inhaled Castiel's intoxicating scent. "We should invite the Sasquatch to live in the small guest house until he grows a pair and proposes to Sarah."

"That's a great idea. Oh I forgot to tell you, Gabe and Balthy invited us over to their place tomorrow night. Zar's hosting a dinner party to celebrate Gabriel's moving in with him."

"The whole gang is happy now." Dean leaned his head on Cas' shoulder. "Life can't get better than this."

"Amen" The two of them sat serenely watching the last vestiges of the sun.

THE END

**Another fic has come to its conclusion and I really enjoyed sharing it with my loyal readers. Special thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. Here is a hint for the next story which should be up within a week: JENNY CRAIG.**


End file.
